


Espertale

by charmedk



Category: Undertale (Video Game), espertale
Genre: AU (Espertale), Animals, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader Named, Smut, Soulmates, espertale is tumblr, human magic, humans are dicks, please draw pictures i love them!, reader has magic, shared magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedk/pseuds/charmedk
Summary: Undertale AU: Frisk and the monsters exit the underground and try to adjust to human life but what happens when frisk is saved by an esper? Even more, do these espers seem to be gender-swapped versions of our favorite monsters?





	1. In the Beginning

     You wake up waiting for the repeating routine. You had forgotten how many times you have repeated these three days, you just knew it had been a long time. You peeked at the alarm clock that was the only light in the dark and messy room. The red light blinded you for a few seconds before the time came back into focus. In two more minutes, your sister would knock on your door to wake you up. She would make pancakes with ingredients that should never be ingested and then she would try and wake you again. You tried to think of a pun that you haven't used in this scenario but find that you have none. You let out a single laugh that sounds more like you want to burst into tears, you consider the possibility that you do want to cry but push it down. 

     You bring your attention back to the clock. One more minute until the day begins. For a brief moment, you think that you may not have it in you to fake a smile today. Would it really matter if you did? Nobody remembered anyway. You heard Holly opening her bedroom door. You looked at the clock, right on time as usual. Holly was outside your door and you waited for the knock and her telling you to get ready for your day with Tesla in the lab. Your heart felt strangled as you waited for the words that might just crush you. Repeating the next three days might just kill you this time.

     "SISTER! I AM GOING TO GO MAKE PANCAKES! I KNOW YOU ARE OFF TODAY BUT PLEASE DONT STAY IN BED ALL DAY!" You hear her walk into the kitchen of your two bedroom apartment. You blink. 

     'That...is not how this usually goes.' You work all three days that have been repeating, at first it was ironic that the anomaly occurred on the only days you worked a week, but it had soon become more annoying than anything. Your heart started to beat faster as if it was gaining the hope you thought had long been gone in the world. You clutched at your chest, willing it to stop before you were disappointed. Slowly, as if you were afraid if you looked too fast your heart might just beat out of your chest, you reached for your phone which was lying next to the sleep-ruining machine. Grabbing the phone was easy, bringing your hand to actually turn the phone on, was not. Taking a deep breath you pushed the button, closing your eyes at the light which made your alarm clock seem like child's play. When your eyes adjust you look, you blink, you blink again, and then you just sit there. 

     "It's...over?" You speak out loud without realizing and continue to stare at the thing you never thought you would see, the day after. You don't know what to do with yourself and thank whatever deity will hear that you had gone through the motions this last time around. You had the day off. You could experience new things. Sure you might have literally already have read everything in the library with all of the Ground Hogs Day shenanigans but not knowing what was coming next almost made you want to cry tears of joy. First things first though, you feel the need to torture your sibling with some puns. 

 

Sans POV:

Sans stares at the night sky, he had seen it multiple times by now but he has always had the same reaction. He didn't think seeing the stars and the sunrise that followed would ever be anything but mesmerizing. He held onto the sight with every reset, good and bad. He waited for the familiar pang in his soul and to wake up in his bed with Papyrus banging on his door. He waited and waited and waited some more before looking at Frisk. Frisk looked up at him with a smile.

     "No more resets. I have gotten rid of Chara and I think I am able to handle moving on with my life." The kid had said it so low that no one but he heard it. He felt something he hadn't in a long time. Hope was slowly seeping back into his soul as the kid brought the group around them to tell them what they knew about the surface. 

     "I think the best course of action might be to find the Espers." Everyone stared at Frisk for a moment.

     "Who are the Espers?" Undyne asked looking fairly serious at the thought of what they were going to have to do to make it in the human world.

     "The Espers are the human mages. They live among the humans in a secret community from what I have heard. If we can find the community and get them on our side than they can help us out in the beginning." The kid smiled. They had obviously been thinking about this for a while. 

     "Y-Yes b-b-but if they-y are s-so hid-den th-then how a-are we going t-to f-find them?" Alphys was twiddling her thumbs looking down. 

     "Even more, my child, we do not know anything about these Espers other than they are the ones who put up the barrier, how will we know that they won't do it again?" Toriel seemed unsure of the plan. The kid shook their head.

     "It came out a few years ago that the humans had forced the seven mages into doing that. Once that news came out the Espers have been trying to break the barrier from the outside," the kid pointed to a large propeller machine that stood quite a bit upwards. "That is a turbine that the Espers set up to drain magic from the barrier, they hoped that this would weaken it enough to break. From what I have read the machine was turning the magic into electricity and after a few years had to be turned off because they had too much energy. Enough to last them a hundred years was the estimate they gave to the public." Alphys was looking at the machine in amazement before turning back to the group. 

     "Oh well that is nice, I never thought they would be on our side." Asgore commented before continuing, "but how are we going to find a secret community that even the humans don't know where it is?" 

     "W-well i-if they we-were g-getting electricity f-from this m-machine th-then I may b-be able t-to t-track where i-i-it went to?" Alphys looked at the ground as if embarrassed by the suggestion. Frisk nodded and gave a thumbs up and everyone walked to the base of the large machine. 


	2. The search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want you guys to comment whether you want Papyrus to get with his double or Papyrus to get with mettaton (this would cause Holly to also get with Mettaton's double)

     You had opted to stay in bed a little longer, just to sort out your thoughts. You had tried to figure out the cause of the repeats multiple times and you had been able to determine it was caused by magic, but not much else. You had heard many stories about a child who had gone missing a long time ago who had the ability to control time, you doubted that they were still alive though. One of the books in the library had stated that this child was the child of a human and an Esper and had been abused before going to Mount Ebott and jumping. You liked to believe the monsters found her and took care of her but no one really knew how the monsters were now. You had read a bit on what they were like before the war but most Esper writings were about how the humans forced the race to fight for them and eventually lock up the other magical race. Somehow though you figured that monsters weren't what the humans made them out to be and that they took care of all the children who fell into the mountain.

     You thought about it and decided that you would investigate the barrier today. Since that was your only lead, you figured you might as well follow it. You decided that you wouldn't become hopeful that this was finally the end of the repeats until you found out the truth about them. 

      You got up and walked to the bathroom attached to your room, the sun was starting to come in through the window and you still wanted to bother your sister with jokes before she left to meet Washington. You turned on the stereo that sat on your wooden dresser, it immediately started blaring music and you took off the headphones you had become numb to. Part of you wondered for a split second if you could control your magic without the beat while you bathed, but you quickly squashed the thought as the memory of the last time you went without the music replayed. You physically cringed. You plugged the headphones into their charger and grabbed a soft blue towel from the closet in the bathroom. 

      The familiar scent of fruit filled your nose as you shampooed your hair. The hot water was relaxing your tense muscles and you fell into your morning routine. By the time you were out and dried you smelt of multiple fruits and a hint of vanilla. You added the scent of mint when you brushed your teeth and your own nose scrunched at your own scent.You unplugged the headphones from their charger and threw them on, turning the stereo off. You had laid out your clothes before showering so you quickly threw on the shorts, peach tank top, and aqua jacket. You zipped the jacket up while checking yourself in the mirror.   

      'It'll do.' you shrugged and walked into the kitchen, sitting in one of the high barstools that were placed on one side of the kitchen island. You traced patterns on the granite with your nail, watching your sister as she added sprinkles and two cups of salt to what you assumed to be pancake batter. You let out a small laugh and she turned around, still stirring the batter.   

      "SISTER! YOU DECIDED TO GET UP! IT SEEMS I THE GREAT HOLLY AM FINALLY MAKING YOU A BETTER PERSON! I AM SO PROUD!"   

      "Yeah sis, figured I wanted to see a sprinkle of this sunrise." She looked at you for a moment before her smile faltered and she shot you a glare.   

     "DO NOT START WITH THESE PUNS IT IS TOO EARLY!"

     "Oh come on, don't get salty. I just want to butter you up a bit but I guess my jokes are making you flip, guess I batter stop huh?" by the end of your punny sentence, she had her head resting on the counter while the batter was abandoned by the stove.  

      "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?" You smiled and was about to continue until your phone went off. You pulled it out and read the message. 

       _Washington:_ Hey I know this is your day off but can you get to Tesla's lab. We found something interesting on one of her cameras. 

     You sighed and told your sister you had been called in, waving off her complaints about missing her wonderful pancakes before leaving the apartment. Using your magic you found yourself in front of the Esper hospital which held the lab in the basement. The good thing about having animal magic, combining animal abilities including speed. You believed Tesla had clocked you in at just below the speed of light.You walked into the building, waving at the man at the front desk before taking the elevator to the basement. 

     When you exited the elevator you found Tesla and Washington staring at a large screen on the far side of the well lit and open room. You made your way over to join them but stopped when you saw a group of monsters standing around what you assumed was the old barrier energy site. Washington noticed you and signaled you over closer. 

     "We had the same reaction." He was serious and that almost worried you. Usually, he would make fun of the fact that you went around barefoot before jumping into serious talk but apparently this was much more important. "We contacted Mr. and Mrs. Lyre and they said that we are too only get involved if there is something threatening them. Which could be a high possibility considering I don't usually see a large group of armed humans on this part of the mountain" He pointed at the smaller screen below the large one displaying the monsters. This screen showed a rather large group of humans carrying guns and dogs sniffing around as if searching for something.

     "Why protect them? It is only going to make more humans try and find us" You asked. Sure The Lyres were nice and generous, heck they were the ones who started this hidden town so that Espers would have a place to go and were trying to break the barrier, but you had never considered that they would do much more than free the monsters. 

     "They have a kid with them. Plus they are breaking into the old power source, we need to keep an eye on them anyway." You nodded. Mr. Lyre had a soft spot for kids, he even taught at the small school the town had. 

     "What could they gain from hacking into it?" You and Washington turn your attention to Tesla.

     "W-well i-if they a-are smart t-they c-can track d-d-own w-where we a-are. I-I h-have an f-fake a-address p-programmed b-but the real o-one i-is st-still on th-there." Tesla struggled through the sentence and he was only making eye contact with his boyfriend, ignoring you.

     "Alright, Kat, you need to do your thing." Washington handed you an ear piece before continuing, "Do not get seen. I would recommend using the speed to get there before switching to the traits of a sly animal. Have control of a bird on standby so if they hear anything you can make the bird fly out of the tree so they will think it was something else." You nodded. As much as you gave Washington shit, he was the leader of the Esper militia for a reason. You get back into the elevator before letting your mind wander to the possibility that the change in repeats and the freeing of the monsters were connected. It was too convenient but you could delve into that when you had more information. The elevator signaled its arrival on the first floor and you stuck the earpiece in under your headphones before using your magic to get you to the old power source. 

      'Did you make it there?' you heard Washington on the ear piece before sending a quite affirmative. You channeled the sly traits of a cat and silently make your way closer to where the group was. When you peeked out from behind a tree you found yourself close enough to hear and see them, thankful that your bare feet made you that much more silent, though that was not the reason you hated shoes. You slowly climbed the tree closest to them that was still in the thick of the woods. 

* * *

     Sans and his friends had been walking for a while. The machine that had been draining magic from the barrier was a lot taller than the group had originally thought, which made him a little more impressed with these Espers. He and Frisk had fallen a little behind the group so he had started telling the kid puns but decided it was time for some more answers. 

     "Are you sure Chara is gone?" Frisk looked at him and nodded.

     "The last run I had Asriel and her get together. I told them that this reset was the last and Chara decided she wanted to stay with Asriel, even if he was still in flower form. I think she really has changed. I just had to make sure I didn't get hurt this time around." He knew the kid meant that they had to not die but he wasn't going to point that out. The kid paused before adding, "I am really sorry for everything that happened." His smile faltered. Was he able to forgive the kid? Sure Chara had been the one killing, but the kid had to do the genocide run for Chara to even get control. He decided to change the subject

     "When did you do research on these people?" He was curious about the prospects of these Espers actually helping them, even if they were forced to create the barrier.

     "I grabbed books before falling down these past few resets. There is this library in a small town on the other side of the mountain that has a section on Espers. I have two of the books with me if you want to read them?" He considered it for a moment before nodding and received one 'History of the Espers' and one 'Science of Espers.' Both were thick and worn out. "I like how they talk about soul mates." 

     "What do you mean?"

     "They are very protective of their soul mates and they are very honorable to them. It's something that us humans don't have." The kid looked down for a second before looking up at him with a small smile. "Soulmates are special to them and their souls can immediately tell their mate from a single touch." He nodded, he couldn't imagine the same people who locked them up as being hopeless romantics but he would agree anyway.

     "Hey punks! We found the control panel! Alphys is going to get to work you guard the perimeter." Undyne addressed the rest of the group before turning to look at Alphys work. 

     "YOU GOT IT UNDYNE, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS WILL GUARD THE GROUP!" Papyrus started to walk around the clearing while Sans went to an area a little out of view from the group and began reading the Esper science book. He read about the concept of soulmates and almost smiled at how an Esper couple relied on each other, it was something admirable about giving your life for another. He continued into the second chapter which talked about Espers and their heat cycles. Sans was surprised to read that the species had mating seasons based on magic, it was similar to monsters though monster's seemed to last longer. He was about to start the third chapter which went into how Espers used magic when they didn't have a body made of magic when he decided it was time to stop. From the table of contents he knew the book contained over thirty chapters, he wasn't going to be able to read the entire thing in one sitting, he might be able to finish both before actually meeting an Esper though. 

      He looked around and found that Papyrus was still walking around the perimeter of the clearing while the kid followed, trying to get him to play with them. Papyrus was insisting that he could not as he was guarding them, apparently, this exchange had been going on for the entire hour the group was here and Papyrus was at his breaking point. Sans figured he could take over for his brother. He relaxed against the tree he was leaning on and watched the clearing, hoping today wouldn't be eventful.

 


	3. The magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably always expect for it to switch to San's POV since I feel that characters actually won't describe things about themselves or people they know but someone just meeting them probably would! If you want to know what Tesla and Washington look like before the story does, look up Espertale on Tumblr and I have a badly drawn image of them.

                You had been sitting in this tree for a while just staring at the monsters. You had also almost fallen out of the tree on multiple occasions. You were not stupid you could place the obvious. These monsters were almost exact doubles of the people you grew up with.

                Within the last hour or so you have witnessed an egotistical skeleton run around the clearing with too much energy, a couple bickering about past events, another couple became flustered at the simplest touch or words, and a skeleton reading. Each of them brought memories of your friends to mind.

                Your sister had often claimed to be the greatest at something with so much enthusiasm even watching her made you exhausted. The couple bickering was acting like the Lyres when they had gotten into their last fight about whether humans should be allowed in the school of the small Esper town. The couple working on the power source reminded you of when Washington and Tesla were in the beginning stages of their relationship, it was so awkward for them that it had rubbed off on everyone around them. You weren’t sure if the child had a double but you had recalled seeing them at the library in town before.

                With this, the only logical conclusion was that the reading skeleton was supposed to be like you. You admit you read a lot but this skeleton couldn’t possibly be like you, right? You desperately wondered if he had any knowledge on the repeats but it wasn’t like you could just ask.

                Washington gave you another report on the location of the human group. They were getting closer, only about a mile before they got here. Tesla had told you through the earpiece that the humans had had cameras pointed at the barrier just like he did. You had figured that they did, considering they had found out about the monsters around the same time as we had.

                For a brief moment, you felt the familiar adrenaline that accompanied the prospect of an incoming battle. Tesla had told you before that the reason you could so easily lose control of your magic was linked to the fight or flight part of you. It made sense, you were more in touch with a more animalistic side of yourself than others and when you lost control it came out and did what it wanted. You physically cringed again. You were ashamed of that part of yourself, you could barely control it even with the soothing beat blasting into your head through the headphones.

                The beast inside of you controlled your life, and just like any animal it hated wearing shoes. You smiled at that, imagining your own magic as a kitten trying to kick something of its feet.

                Washington came in over the ear piece again, informing you the humans were a few yards away from the clearing. You shook your head and stood up, getting ready for what was to come.

                “I-I g-got i-it!” the yellow dinosaur exclaimed, closing the panel on the power source.

                “They had two addresses but we think we found the right one!” The fish monster gave a thumbs up and you paled. Well, that would be an interesting conversation to have with Tesla. You made a note to contact Washington regarding this new development.

                Your heart pounds in your throat when you hear the brush breaking and the group of humans file into the clearing. “Well, well, well look who got out of their cage.” One of the humans stepped forward, holding the leash to a dog who had obviously been in the fighting ring before. The dog snarled and growled, seeming to be foaming at the mouth.

                “HELLO HUMANS! I HOPE THAT WE CAN BE FRIENDS! YOU HAVE SOME NEAT LOOKING DOGS!” the tall skeleton seemed to be trying to shake the leader's hand and I mentally face palmed.

                ‘Is this guy stupid?’ You asked yourself as you tried to discretely take control over the dog who was trying to bite the skeleton’s hand off. You outstretched your hand towards the abused dog and watched as yellow wisps of magic flowed from your fingers and made their way to the dog. Suddenly the dog stopped snarling and sat, simply looking at the skeleton.

                The human looked at the dog in mad amazement, before he kicked the animal. You felt a pang in your ribs as you felt the controlled dog’s pain. You were getting mad as Washington came over the earpiece telling you to not engage fully until told to. You sighed and sat back on the branch, still in control of the dog.

                “Stupid mutt!” The human male was even madder now but smirked at the group who seemed to be frozen in place. You wondered for a second why they weren’t running but then figured you probably wouldn’t run in this situation either.

                “Please sir, we do not want any fighting,” the female goat monster stepped forward and grabbed the child’s hand and slightly pulled them behind their back.

                The shorter skeleton had also stepped closer to the group and pulled the taller skeleton back when one of the other enraged dogs jumped forward. The dog missed the skeleton by a tiny amount and the owner yanked on the leash, effectively choking the animal and making them land on their back.

                “WOWIE YOU HUMANS SURE DO PLAY SOME DANGEROUS GAMES!” The skeleton had orange fluid coming out of their skull, which you assumed was a nervous sweat. Your heart melted, the skeleton again reminded you of your sister as he tried to make friends with the people trying to hurt him. The fish lady made a spear out of blue magic and looked like she was about to attack when the child spoke up.

                “Do not hurt them! They will make it out that we attacked them! It will ruin any chances we have of convincing anyone to help us!” The kid looked almost hysterical as if they didn’t know what to do. The leader of the human group took a few steps toward the kid and everyone tensed.

                ‘Engage now!’ Washington called over the ear piece just as the leader held up a gun and pointed it at the kid. Quickly you jumped out of the tree and was in front of the man in a second. He fell back and looked up at you in shock.

                “Don’t you think you are jumping the gun here?” The pun was technically unnecessary but it seemed to ease the tension that had built in the air.  The man stood up and gave you a once over before pointing the gun at you, you had to go cross eye for a second to follow the barrel.  You smiled up at him when your head hurt from the positioning of your eyes.

                “And who the hell are you?” He asked, pushing your head with the barrel of the gun in a motion you assumed was supposed to be intimidating.

                “Your worst nightmare,” your left eye flared with yellow magic and the dog you had control of attacked the man. He fell from the impact of the dog and landed on his side, the gun falling from his hand. The rest of the humans took a step back, unsure of their chances of taking on an Esper and monsters. You reached and grabbed the gun and stuffed it into your jacket pocket before turning your attention to the group of humans.

                “You Esper freak!” One of the humans called and suddenly the rest were yelling and threatening you. You take your right hand from your jacket pocket. The humans moved backward, once again falling quite.

                “If I were you, I would take my happy little asses back home,” your voice came out ragged, beast-like. You watched as their eyes went wide but they stayed put, frozen in place. Your hand flared with yellow magic and suddenly half the group was running. The other half were attacked by the dogs they had brought as you took control of the poor animals. The dog that had been the first to attack their owner joined the group, as the leader groaned covered in blood and slobber, his face scratched, bruised, and bitten. The rest of the group ran off and you released your control on the dogs, feeling exhausted from the extra effort.

                “Who the hell are you?” You turned towards the fish monster who was glaring at you. “Where the hell did you come from? Were you watching us?” They bombarded you with questions but you said nothing, waiting for Washington to inform you what he wanted you to do.

                “Yeah, they have been watching for about an hour.” The group turned to the skeleton who shrugged. The entire group looked back at you and you suddenly felt small as the entire group towered over you.

                “So you knew but didn’t tell us?” The fish monster was staring at you but was speaking to the shorter skeleton who once again shrugged as if it was too much of a bother to explain. Perhaps he was your double.

                “Come back to the lab, leave them there.” Washington seemed unfazed by the whole scene. You smiled up at the monsters before waving and disappearing and finding yourself back at the front of the hospital.

 

 

                Sans had noticed a presence in the trees a while after beginning to read. He had kept a mental note of their position but felt no threat coming from them, figuring that they were just there to watch them, not attack.

                When he had decided to stop reading he had moved closer to the tree the person was in, hearing the person let out small snickers at his friends. He looked over to the group to see what they were doing to make the person laugh and was soon smiling as well.

                Toriel and Asgore were talking in less than hushed tones as they argued. Toriel had her back turned away from him and was ignoring his pleas to put their past behind them. She was bringing up small things that were irksome, most of which were comical. One such issue was her once walking in on him having a tea party with his flower garden. Even Sans had to try to not laugh as the scene played in his head. He knew Asgore loved his garden but that seemed a bit much.

                Sans eyes moved on to Undyne and Alphys, both of whom were blushing madly. Even Undyne was studdering as they continued to accidentally touch and struggled to hold a conversation. There was also his brother who was trying not to give into Frisk’s demands that he played with them. Papyrus was running around, almost racing the kid who was struggling to keep up. Alphys made an announcement that they had the address and Sans was impressed that the Espers had thought to program multiple addresses into the machine.

                Sans froze when he heard the person above him tense and stand up slowly. Were they going to attack? Just then he saw a group of humans file into the clearing. There was about thirty, a few of which had dogs which were barking and lunging forward. Papyrus immediately stopped running and looked at the group. San’s heart dropped as his brother reached out a hand and approached the group, greeting and asking them to be friends.

                The leader had said a snarky remark before Papyrus had motioned his approach but sans was only paying attention to his brother and the dog who looked like they were about to lunge at the outstretched hand. Sans stood up getting ready to teleport and give the group a b a d t I m e, but stopped when he saw a slight motion of yellow flow down from the tree next to him. The color rested on the dog who suddenly sat down.  

                So the person was a mage. He hadn’t actually seen magic that smooth, it was rather beautiful how it had gently flown down to the dog as if carried by a breeze that didn’t exist. The man had kicked the dog when the animal had stopped being threatening and he heard the Esper let out a small grunt. It bothered sans but he tried to concentrate on the fight that seemed to be coming. He moved to his brother and pushed the taller skeleton behind him before another dog could try to get him.

                Toriel had tried to ease the situation but the humans had quickly dismissed the idea and Papyrus made a comment about the humans’ ‘game’ while Undyne came up beside him, spear ready. Before Undyne and he could attack though, the kid stepped in front of them, begging them to not to since it would ruin their chances at winning the humans over. Sans grumbled but knew the kid was right, these bastards would claim that they had simply stumbled onto the monsters who attacked them.

                Everyone tensed when the man in front of the other humans pulled out a metal object and pointed it at Frisk. It happened very quickly, he hadn’t even seen her jump from the tree but now she was in front of Frisk. Sans couldn’t see her face but saw just how her hair came down to just above the end of her blue jacket. Her hands seemed to be tucked into her jacket and a soft yellow aura surrounded her. Her stance was something of an animal, she was even barefoot.

                She spoke to the man and Sans stopped when he heard the pun. He held back a laugh and his own puns. The woman’s voice was sweet but held a malice that intrigued him. She threatened the men and paused, probably giving them time to leave if they wanted. They did not.

          The yellow aura around her shifted, it looked as if it had a mind of its own, even his friends seemed memorized by the patterns of magic surrounding the girl. The dog from before suddenly attacked the man holding the leash. Sans watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as the dog clawed and bit at the man’s face. He only tore his eyes away from the gruesome scene when he heard footsteps. Part of the human group had run. The others were standing tense, especially as the girl bent down to grab the weapon he held before.

          The girl removed one of her hands from her jacket and it was surrounded by the yellow magic instantly. The rest of the group moved away as their own dogs turned and looked as if they were about to pounce on them. They quickly turned, some falling on the grass that was still wet from the morning dew, and ran.

          The girl seemed unconcerned with the man who was whimpering on the damp ground, covering his face and letting out insults directed at the Esper. Sans was surprised, this girl had some sort of training, she took care of the situation in a way that was quick and seemed to only have hurt one person. Well Sans assumed that only one person got hurt, he hadn’t been able to see if the other dogs had done anything but he assumed by the way the magic had faded almost completely, she hadn’t done anything.

         The girl turned to them when Undyne started yelling at them. Her face looked unconcerned, and she had a slight smile on her face that looked like it always stayed there. Her eyes held confusion and Sans wondered for a second what she wanted to learn. He was vaguely aware of his confession of knowing that the Esper had been there almost the entire time. The Esper considered him for a second with an amused look and her smile twitched.  He felt himself shrug but he was still captivated by the female, something about her seemed so similar and inviting.

         Without warning, however, she was gone. He wondered for a second if this was a dream but crossed it out as everyone looked around confused, before turning to Frisk with questioning glances.

         “I guess we go to the address, she might be there?” The kid seemed unsure of themselves. Alphys jumped in explaining that she had originally found an address but after looking deeper and breaking some very challenging codes she had found coordinates which she figured would make more sense than powering one building. Everyone nodded and Undyne smiled at her girlfriend in a look that could only be described as pride.

          “Then let’s go meet these people!” Undyne proclaimed and Alphys used her phone to track the coordinates. Sans took out his book and continued to read, suddenly wanting to know more about this species.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask questions guys I promise I don't bite ha! Besides this story is written to please so if you want to see something happen comment it and I'll see what I can do.


	4. So we finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a game thing to create what the doubles look like ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/espertale ) since I am terrible at drawing. Also, guys, I am willing to take requests and answer questions! I promise I am a nice person!

                You walked off the elevator and into the lab. Washington and Tesla were still watching the group on the screen and you debated whether to tell them about the whole double dilemma. You mentally shake your head, they would think you were crazy.

                “Hey I have to tell you something I heard when watching them.” You walk up behind them and place a hand on Washington’s shoulder so he will face you.

                “What is it?” he asked, putting his arm around your shoulder and leading you away from Tesla before letting you continue.

                “The yellow lizard hacked into Tesla’s stuff, they mentioned going to the coordinates programmed into the machine rather than the address.” Washington placed his chin into the palm of his hand, thinking. Washington had years of training, not only in fighting but in tactics as well. It was probably the reason why the Lyres entrusted the safety of the town to him and his ability to lead was what had won you over when you first met him and allowed for you to trust in his judgment.

                “The Lyres are still deliberating, perhaps we can create some hazards for them to cross to slow them down until we know more information.” You nodded as the tall man pulled out his phone and made a few calls. You waited patiently, the exhaustion was seeping into you but you fight it for the sake of waiting for Washington’s next instructions.

                You look over to Tesla who has one of his hands tangled in his short orange hair, he looks conflicted, probably realizing that the monsters seem to know where they are going. As much as his stutter annoys you, you feel bad for him. He had worked so hard to get where he is today and he prides himself in his work, for a monster to be able to hack him, he probably feels a little disappointed in himself.

                “Alright,” you turn back to Washington who was turned back towards you, “I need you to wait by the main entrance to the town. I am going to have the rest of the militia stationed at the rest of the entrances to the town but I think having you at the main one will give some extra shock value. I have an earth Esper going out to make the walk a little more of a challenge to slow them down.” You nodded. The plan seemed smart, Washington wasn’t one to resort to violence until he absolutely had to.

                You knew why he was like this, when he had first told your group of friends the story, everyone couldn’t believe that he had once been a fighting maniac but they understood why he had changed. Your sister was the first to comfort him after he had told the story and she shared her ideals on fighting. Not long after that night, Washington made her his second in command, saying that her determination to stop violence through understanding and compromise was something he admired and wanted to spread.

                You, on the other hand, wanted to shield her from the world so that it couldn’t corrupt her. Washington had had a long talk with you saying that shielding her was only going to cause her to become naïve and that it was better to let her spread her kindness, rather than try and tame it. It was around this time that Washington had gotten you into the militia, telling you that no matter what you thought of your magic, it could always be used in a way to help and not harm.

                You salute to the tall man and he smiles and shakes his head. Washington walks back over to Tesla and kisses the smaller man on the forehead. You watch the interaction before slowly walking to the elevator, you decided that you would walk to your assigned post, not wanting to waste any more magic.

                The front of the town is set with a large flower bed and a large granite post that states the name of the town. It looked peaceful accompanying the pastel colored buildings and the many trees that line the streets. Not many people here use cars considering the town only has about a five-mile radius. You notice a few people sporting bikes and a couple of teenagers showing off skateboard tricks. There is a certain peacefulness that accompanies this place tucked into the side of Ebott facing the ocean.

                You could almost feel the breeze from the ocean from here and was about to start day dreaming before Washington came over the earpiece you were still wearing under your headphones.

                “They seem to be heading for the main entrance, seems one of them has a phone so they probably already know that this is the place they are looking for.” You hum your response and consider why the monsters are trying to locate the Espers.

                Are they seeking revenge for the barrier? If so then they could have just attacked the humans who had attacked them. No need for diplomacy when you are on a revenge mission, right? You shake your head and ask Washington for an update on the monster’s location. Almost immediately you hear Washington inform you they are six miles out, struggling with a steep incline that the earth Esper had created.

                You almost laugh out loud at the mental image of the regal looking goat monsters trying to climb. You continue to day dream and giggle to yourself at the images floating around in your head until your phone vibrates in your denim shorts.

                “Hello?” You answer, not bothering to look at the caller ID, moving one of the headphone sides and placing the phone under it so the cuff keeps the phone at your ear without your hand.

                “Hello, Kat!” You hear Mrs. Lyre’s voice come through the speaker.

                “What do you need Mrs.?” You answer watching a squirrel run up a nearby tree.

                “Well, my lovely husband and I would like your input on this issue, since you have seen them close up, hold on let me put you on speaker,” you hum in acceptance as you hear a button being pushed and the sound quality changing,” okay we would like to hear what you think we should do about the monsters.”

                You consider this question for a bit. You weren’t really qualified to answer but you put yourself in the monster’s position. You had been wondering why they were trying to find your town and had just about crossed off revenge as a motive, not that it would have mattered as the small group of monsters couldn’t easily take down all the Espers living here. To be honest, you didn’t know what the monsters could possibly want and you really wouldn’t know until someone talked to them.

                “Well, I think we should hear why they are coming here before acting. They could just want to talk things over about what happened with the war, but we won’t know until we actually talk with them. Plus you know that Washington won’t want to do anything violent until all other actions have been proven pointless.” You hear some whispered talks on the other side of the line.

                “I think that that is a wonderful point, however, do you think that the monsters might try to hurt any of the citizens?” You consider for a second before answering no.

                “Alright then, I think we have come up with an agreement, allow us to talk to Washington and he will give you your orders.” Mr. Lyre’s voice is smooth and deep on the line and you give a simple affirmative before they both give a quick goodbye and the line goes dead.

                You take the phone from under the headphone and place it back in your pocket, waiting a bit for Washington.

                “I have your new orders.” You wait patiently for him to continue. “When the monsters come to the town I want you to intercept and lead them to the Lyre house. Do not leave them alone and do not let any of the monsters separate from the group, I will have a bodyguard unit near the Lyres at all times but I want you to keep a close watch on the monsters.”

                “You got it,” you say into the earpiece before he tells you that the monsters should be there any moment as the earth Esper has taken down all barriers. You feel butterflies in your stomach and you are not sure why.

                You wait for a moment and try to calm the nerves that are making your arms and legs tingle with adrenaline. You weren’t preparing for battle so there is no reason for the sudden nerves. You immediately look over to the road when you catch movement in the distance.

                You walk to the center of the road and wait as the monsters come closer and closer. You have your orders and you will make sure everything goes smoothly, you take a deep breath and prepare to intercept.

 

                The walk here was something from hell. Alphys’s phone had told them what was in the coordinates, a small town named Brighton but apparently to get there we had to basically climb a mountain. Sans had almost asked if they could just take the road that led up to the town but he knew that the group would be spotted and more than likely hit by a car.

                He froze when he saw what was waiting for them at the entrance of Brighton though.

                “Guess we are in the right place,” Frisk said, taking in the view of the Esper who had intervened in the clearing.    Everyone gives their agreement as they continued to walk towards her.

                Frisk got in front of the group, intending to talk to the girl first as she took a few steps to meet the kid at the fancy entrance to the town.

                “Hello! I am Frisk and I would like to speak with the leader of the Espers!” The kid sounded cheerful and full of confidence that could only be described as fake. The girl smiled anyway before looking at the rest of them.

                “The leaders have been waiting, if you will follow me.” The girl turned and walked into the town, the monsters paused for a second before following Frisk and the female. Once they were on the streets of the town, Sans had felt two Espers start to walk in step behind the group. He tensed up, as did Undyne who looked ready for any funny business the Espers might have. When Undyne looked at them though the Espers didn’t try to hide, they had just continued to walk.

                They found themselves walking to a brick building that looked like it had just been built not too long ago. The windows were large and the house itself looked very inviting. The girl in front opened both of the white double doors and stepped into the house.

                “I’m home!” The girl yelled into the house and Sans heard a couple of laughs come from the top of the staircase which stood in the center of the grand foyer. There was a couple who had their hands intertwined and wore fancy clothing in bright colors which made their features pop.

                “Welcome to our humble abode, I assume that Kat and the others have treated you alright?” The female speaks as she walks down the steps, her mate and the people dressed in black behind them followed.

                “She has taken wonderful care of us.” Toriel has her diplomat face on as she smiles and takes the hand of the female who has descended the stairs and is standing a foot away from the monsters. The male walks over to Asgore and addresses him.

                They introduce themselves as the Lyres, the people who started this town so that Espers would have a place to go. The couple continues by saying that they would prefer to keep this place a secret and asks all of the group to not tell a soul. We agree, understanding the request completely after experiencing the prejudice of the humans first hand.

                “Now then, we would like to know why you have tried so hard to find us,” Mrs. Lyre speaks up giving an unreadable look to the group as Mr. Lyre gets down on one knee so that he can look Frisk in the eyes and smiles at them.

                “We wanted to ask for your help while we establish diplomacy with the humans, as you can see we don’t exactly have a stronghold in this world.” Asgore answers while Toriel moves over to the man who is speaking with Frisk about music.

                The female considers this request for a moment before making a motion to follow her. The group moves as Mr. Lyre picks up Frisk by their arms and swings them back and forth as he follows his wife. Sans notices as a tall man moves to get closer to the female who saved them, Kat he believes is what Mrs. Lyre had called her.     

                For some reason, Sans feels his soul stir but ignores it as the group finds itself in a large office like setting and the monsters are asked to sit in one of the many chairs around the room. The Lyres move to one side of the room and sit as well but the other Espers move to the wall, staying out of people’s way but not sitting. Papyrus tries talking to one but they don’t seem up for conversation.

                The meeting begins in a completely serious tone and everyone is completely tense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's comments tell me how you imagine Washington and Undyne are going to interact with each other! It should be interesting and I already know how it is going to go but I want to hear what you guys think!


	5. He knows

                You faded in and out of the conversation. Sleep was trying its hardest to take you over and Washington had to sneakily pinch your arm a few times to keep you awake. At the moment, you were leaning against the wall next to the yellow lizard who was sitting on a red antique couch. Your eyes were halfway shut and you held back a yip as Washington gave another hard pinch on your arm.

                You tried to concentrate back on the deliberation the leaders were having, vaguely hearing something about agreeing to supply housing and basic needs, as long as the monsters assisted Brighton in some way or another. You wondered what the monsters could supply the small town.

                The goat couple, which you now knew as Toriel and Asgore, also agreed to be the Esper’s political allies when they become prominent in the human government. You really weren’t paying attention just staring at the off-white walls and struggling to stay awake, begging this damn meeting to be over with so that Washington could send you home.         

                Thirty minutes later, you hadn’t heard when the meeting had ended or registered when everyone started filling out of the room until Washington waved his hand in front of your face.

                “Man, you really need more training on magic conservation.” He said matter-of-factly, probably already planning a training date in his mind. You shrugged and waited as he stared at your face. He sighed and continued, “go home and rest, I’ll contact Holly if I need anything.” You nodded and started walking sluggishly to the door. Washington waited a second before sighing once more and exiting before you, following the Lyres.

                You walked out of the office door and headed for the stairs, stopping when the shorter skeleton suddenly appeared in your path. You stared at him for a second, wondering how you hadn’t noticed him but decide that you were too tired to think on this. Your magic had always drained you of energy and you had used a lot today. You made a move to slide past him but he stopped you, he looked down at you with white, glowing pupils and a smile that seemed to never leave his face.

                “You alright there kiddo? You seem bone tired.” You look at him for a moment before realizing the pun. You let out a small laugh and nodded.

                “I am fine, a little tired but I’ll be alright once I get home.” He nods and gently grabs your arm. You give him a confused look and he gave you a shrug.

                “Got to make sure you get home okay,” you stare at him for a second, considering his motive before accepting your fate and walking down the stairs, his hand still holding your arm.

 

                The meeting was boring but Sans paid close attention. The Espers were actually going to help the monsters. They apparently had an apartment building for higher ups that had a few units empty and they kindly offered them. The deal stated that any help the monsters could give to the Espers would be payment enough and they stated that they would tell the shops in town to accept monster gold. Sans was considering what he could do for the Espers that would justify him staying but was distracted by the scene happening across from him.

                The girl who had saved them looked like she was about to pass out, her knees shaking a bit and her eyelids almost completely closed. Sans thought it was kind of cute, even though he was rather worried as to what could put someone in this kind of state. Without warning the guy next to her pinched her arm, leaving a red mark but effectively waking her up. Sans felt his soul stir with a need to give the male a b a d t I m e but tried to ignore the urge, continuing to stare at the two as the event repeated itself a couple of times.

                He wondered why he felt protective over someone he barely knew, he had an idea but figured he shouldn’t just walk up to her with the information out of nowhere. He had completed the Esper science book before getting to Brighton and he knew just about everything on how their soulmates worked, but the book really didn’t give much information on monster-Esper soulmates. He would have to find information about that himself.

                The meeting ended after the hour-long deliberation and the Lyres invited the monsters for tea. Sans noticed as he was leaving that the girl and man weren’t making a move to leave. He excused himself from the group and stood outside the office, leaning on the wall next to the door and listened in, not sure why he was.

                “Man you really need more training on magic conservation,” the male voice paused before continuing, “go home and rest, I’ll contact Holly if I need anything.” Sans considered this for a second. So the girl had used a lot of magic in the clearing? It hadn’t seemed like much but then again he was able to fight multiple battles and use a lot of magic before he gave into magic exhaustion. His soul stirred again.

                ‘So this is what having a soulmate feels like,’ he thought.

                The male left the room, catching sight of him and giving him a look before continuing down the hall. The girl came out after, moving slowly and heading towards the stairs. Sans told himself to go to his friends, to let her go and that she could handle herself but he soon found himself teleporting in front of her.

                He mentally screamed in frustration. He just couldn’t leave her, what if she really did pass out? He stopped her from moving past him and she looked at him with confusion in those golden eyes.

                “You alright there kiddo? You seem bone tired,” he hoped the pun was enough to break the ice and after a second he saw recognition in her eyes, a small laugh falling from her lips.

                “I am fine, a little tired but I’ll be alright once I get home.” Her voice was smooth and he realized that he wanted to hear more of it.  He grabbed her arm and explained his intention to make sure she got home safe. She accepted this after a moment and led him down the stairs and out of the house.

                Her eyes were drooping more and more so he decided to start some conversation to keep her awake.

                “So, names Sans the Skeleton, you are Kat right?” She nodded and smiled at him.

                “Kat the Esper, nice to meet you,” Sans felt his grin turn into an actual smile and nodded.

                “I want to thank you for intervening before, we would have been boned if you hadn’t,” she lets out a laugh at his pun and his soul swelled. He really liked that laugh.

                “You know you are rather humerus.” Ah, so she dabbles into puns as well. He was about to reply before she made a sudden turn right and they walked into a large building that was a soft yellow on the outside. It looked inviting.               

                The inside had white tile floors and a clean feel to it. They continued to the elevators which were on the left side of the large room. She pushed the button and Sans noticed how she was chewing on her bottom lip as if considering something. He was about to ask but elevator doors opened and she walked in.

                He wondered if he should follow, she was in her building so would it be weird for him to follow her all the way up to her door? His question was answered when the doors were about to close and her arm shot out to keep it open for him.

                “Are you coming?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button that was labeled ‘3’ and the elevator doors shut and they started to move.

                He thought the air between them would be somewhat awkward considering they had just met, but rather a comfortable silence fell between them. She still looked tired, but maybe just a little more alert.

                The elevator dinged again and the doors opened to reveal a well-lit and carpeted hallway. When they stepped out, Sans noticed that the hallway had windows on the other side with railings, he looked over and saw the main entrance. He guessed that if he had been paying attention, he would have realized that the hallways were also visible from the main floor.

                “Well this is my stop,” Sans looked over to the girl who was standing next to the door three units away from the elevator. She had her keys out and was staring at him as if she wanted to say something but didn’t know how. He related to the feeling.

                Not knowing what to say he lifted his hand told her he would see her tomorrow and she gave him a simple nod before entering the unit.

                He just stood there for a second. Well, at least he knew where his soulmate lived now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	6. The Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda struggled with this chapter. Kind of hard to come up with ways to continue this plot when you have secretive characters. Also yes I know this is very weird for Sans to do.

                You walked into the small apartment and stumbled into your bedroom. There was a little bit of light coming from the window but you didn’t think that that would affect your sleeping much. You changed into a tank top and some pajama shorts, pulling your long hair into a messy bun before curling up on the bed.

                Sleep consumed you quickly. A side effect of magic exhaustion that you knew all too well.  You felt a tug at your chest. It somewhat woke you up but the magic exhaustion dragged you back into your coma like state and for the first time in a long time, you dreamt of your past. Images of Washington and you befriending a dolphin when you were five, of having to share the title of Valedictorian with Tesla when graduating, of your mom’s face while she was buried and Mr. Lyre hugging you and your sister the rest of the day.

                Your mind swam with memories, mostly good. Perhaps it was caused by the hope that had been seeping into your being no matter how hard you tried to stop it. You knew that if you woke up in another cycle that that would be it for you.

                An image of you laying in a coffin and being put in the ground next to your mother flashed into your mind. She looked peaceful in the coffin, would you look that peaceful? You hoped so, for Holly’s sake. You hoped that Holly would never know what had happened between your mother and you.

                As a person who had studied lucid dreams, you wondered why you were unable to control these dreams. Was the magic exhaustion really to blame? Probably not since you were still able to think but brushed off the thought.

                You should be thinking about the correlation between the repeats and the monsters. That would be the responsible thing to do. Get all your thoughts organized so that you could present the idea to Sans and Tesla like you had wanted to do all day.

                Why had it been so easy to move on today? Was it really that everything had just distracted you or had you just wanted to move on without even considering the reason it happened in the first place.

              The memories continued on replay as if playing in a theater for someone else to watch. You had paused your thinking to watch your mother place a baby Holly into your arms. You felt the same joy you had felt that day. You had no control of your magic then so there was a set of fox ears and a tail visible when you caught sight of yourself in the window of the hospital.

             You decided that you didn’t want to think about the cause right now. You wanted to relive these memories that you had forgotten through this whole ordeal. You wanted to watch as Washington’s six-year-old self beat up some kids who were bullying Tesla and you, you wanted to watch as everyone grew into their magic, you wanted to watch as you discovered how music helped you, you wanted to watch Holly grow up.

             You laughed as Washington and Tesla awkwardly fell in love, cried as you saw your mom being rushed off in the ambulance, felt sick as you watched the animal abuse video in health class and your magic translated what the animals were saying. Confusion took over as the male you knew your entire life talked about how he had killed people while in a gang and had regretted it the moment he met one of their family members. You rejoiced as he swore he would never kill without reason ever again and was awarded the position of leader of the militia.

            So many emotions crossed over you that you felt more drained in your dream state than when you had gone to bed. It didn’t matter. Good or bad, you were just glad to remember and to be able to make more memories. Life is good.

He had fully intended on returning to the group after walking her home. He really had. So why was he standing in her room, looking at her sleeping form?

              He was worried. His soul mate was experiencing magic exhaustion, something that could kill if it wasn’t treated right. Though, what weighed on his mind more was the cause for it. After he had thought about it, the amount of magic she had used should not have caused this.

             He told himself it was wrong. He really had, but still found himself reaching towards her chest, right where her soul would be. He knew that she wouldn’t wake up, the way she had been there was no way to wake her up until her soul gained more magic.

              He was going to give her some of his magic, just enough that he could stop worrying about her. When he had pulled her soul, however, he found the cause for the exhaustion.

               Her soul was a shining gold color, it was hypnotizing. The thing about the soul was that it had a jagged hole in the top, magic was seeping out even now. What could cause someone’s soul to damage this way? Had someone done this to her? He growled.

               He couldn’t very well ask why she had a hole in her soul. He could replay her memories though. He thought about the idea for a second before the protective instinct he thought was exclusive to his brother, took over.

               His blue magic surrounded her soul as he held it close to his heart. He sat next to where her head was resting on her pillow. He watched her reactions as he was taken over by her memories. He engraved each memory into his mind as he watched her smile, whimper, and scrunch up her face as certain memories played.

               With every memory, he felt himself fall for her. His soul naturally liked hers but what he was feeling now was different. All of her life was playing in his mind and he only wanted to be a part of the rest of it. He was caught up in the thoughts of how he could make her happy when he suddenly found what he was looking for.

                A woman in a lab coat had the intact golden soul in one of her hands, the other plunged a needle into the pour soul, injecting it with some sort of clear liquid. He was shocked. It reminded him of Gaster and how he had experimented on him when he was a kid. He knew that the woman was her mother and that she wasn’t doing this to make her daughter stronger, like Gaster had been with him. From how she was talking in the memory, it was to ‘cleanse’ her kid.

               Kat hadn’t understood what that had meant so neither did he. All he understood was that the hole caused by the shot had never healed so she was constantly losing magic, as well as a need to contain something. The memory was very hazy, she had probably blocked it out. He sighed and continued to watch her life. He started to fill the soul with some of his magic and was pleased when he saw that it should have enough magic to function right. Suddenly a stretch of memories caught his eye. He paused, panic coming over him.

She remembered?

How could she remember resets?

              This didn’t make sense. He only remembered because of his failed void experiment that he had continued after Gaster had disappeared, so what allowed her to remember?

              He quickly put the soul back. He was confused. He sat on the edge of her bed, his head in his hands as he thought. Could it be because he was her soul mate? It was obvious that she didn’t have his ability or his knowledge of the void though.

               He stood up and teleported back the Lyre’s home, finding the group of monsters and Espers to be talking amongst each other. They hadn’t seemed to have noticed his absence, well except the male who had been pinching Kat during the meeting. He was staring at the skeleton with a glare as cold as ice. His brown eyes held a threat. The skeleton glared back, knowing his eye lights had disappeared and the bald black man looked back in confusion.

                He knew this was Washington. The man who thought of Kat as his little sister and would do anything to protect her. He knew he knew about the soul incident and the smaller pale man holding onto the man’s arm knew as well. Tesla, he recalled the red head’s name from the school memories, had been the one to help Kat come up with ways to handle the change in magic.

                He felt gratitude towards both of them, but at the moment he felt that the job of protecting Kat should go to him. Not that he could tell everyone what he knew yet. He was going to do as much research on monster and Esper soulmates as he could and he was going to protect the light he has found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is ging to happen next!!!


	7. Magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't think Washington likes Sans very much.

                The monsters were moving into the building today and somehow Washington had gotten you and your sister involved. Holly was bouncing off the walls, excited to see the monsters she had befriended yesterday and you knew there was no point saying no when she was this determined to do something. So here you were, sitting in the lobby of your apartment building, waiting for the monsters to arrive so that a team of Espers could follow them into the underground to help move their stuff.

                You knew this was a ploy so Washington could get more information about the new arrivals, but did he really have to involve you in everything? You didn’t understand why the monsters couldn’t have moved in yesterday while you were on bed rest but apparently, they insisted on spending one more night underground.

                You let out another groan so the Espers around you knew just how annoyed you were. Washington, who was standing beside you, looked at you before returning to look over Tesla’s shoulder at some book he was reading. Holly completely ignored you and continued talking about how she really liked all the monsters.

                Holly had also gotten some sandals on you this morning so those were bothering you as well. You felt uncomfortable not being able to feel the ground itself but Holly had claimed that she didn’t want you to hurt your feet in the underground.  You were itching to take them off, or rather your animal self was and you had been slowly turning up the volume on your headphones to combat the added annoyance. At this moment, you could barely hear anything around you.

                You were about to turn the headphones up more when the apartment entrance opened and revealed a group of monsters. Everyone said there hellos except for you and Washington. In fact, Washington didn’t say anything until everyone settled down and the Espers had looked to him for their instructions.

`               “I will be splitting the Espers up into groups which who will then follow their designated monsters to their home. You will do as they say and please try to not insult any monsters why we are down there.” He was precise and everyone nodded.

                Everyone was split up with Tesla and Holly going with the rude fish and you and Washington going with the skeleton brothers who apparently lived together. The other monsters had their own capable Espers, including the earth Esper going with the scientist, who you believed was named Alphys. It was agreed that the other monsters would stay underground until the human government had given citizenship to them, so at least you didn’t have to move everyone.

                Washington had apparently gotten moving trucks to help and had the monsters and Espers pile into them. You were about to join the skeletons in their truck but found that there was no space, what with there being only three seats and Washington having to drive. Sans had said he would give you his seat, much to the amazement of his brother, Papyrus, but Washington had quickly dismissed the thought. You figured that meant he wanted to keep an eye on him.

                “She will be at the meeting spot before we even show up,” Washington said, starting the truck and driving off. You took this opportunity to take off the sandals and just as Washington had said, your magic had gotten you to the edge of a dirt road before a single truck had arrived.

                With some down time, you decided to sit by a tree and relax. Well, try to anyway as you were soon greeted by a few animals who had sensed your magic. You had always been compared to Snow White, which kind of annoyed you, but you really did love every animal. By the time trucks started showing up you had a squirrel laying on your head, two blue birds resting on your arms, a fox laying in your lap and a few rabbits resting around you. None of the animals moved as all the trucks arrived and everyone pilled out of them.

                All of the Espers were used to the sight but the monsters had varying reactions. The goat couple stared at you for a moment before smiling at each other and leading their groups into the cave that led into the underground. Alphys looked like she wanted to take a picture as she waited for the fish monster who looked like she wanted to say something before turning back to Holly and continuing their conversation. It was Papyrus who actually approached you.

                “WOWIE MAGICAL HUMAN YOU HAVE A LOT OF ANIMAL FRIENDS!” the animals stirred a bit, afraid by the sudden proximity but unwilling to move from the comfort your magic gave them.

                “Yeah, they like my magic. If you speak a bit quieter I can see if they want to be friends with you,” you had said these same words to your sister when she was little and wanted to test your double theory.  Papyrus’s eyes lit up and he simply shook his head, probably thinking that if he didn’t speak at all then he could befriend them all, similar to how Holly used to react.

                You motion for him to lean down and he ends up sitting in front of you. You gently grab onto his bony hand and maneuver it so that his pointer finger is held straight out while the rest are curled in. Your fingers deposit some magic onto the outstretched bone and sure enough, a robin flies down and lands on his finger. His jaw drops and he looks like he is about to explode in happiness as he examines the bird, though you couldn’t compare this to your sister considering it was the normal reaction you got.

                Washington had to break the moment though as he came up and told both of you that it was time to get to work. You put the annoying sandals back on and stand up causing the animals to scramble back into the forest.  Papyrus hesitates for a moment but stands up, the bird flying off into the trees. He looked genuinely upset at this.

                You pat his back before falling into step behind Washington and Sans. The air between them was thick and they were whispering back and forth between each other rather harshly. You decided not to get involved.

 

                Sans led the group to Snowdin where he was greeted by a bunch of monsters who were still celebrating the barrier breaking. The house was mostly boxed up so there wasn’t that much work to be done other than getting the boxes onto and off the trucks that had been rented for them by the Lyres.

                The air between him and Washington was thick. The man had been watching him since he had teleported back to the Lyres. While walking into the underground he had questioned him about where he was before showing back up at the Lyre house and why he had asked for the apartment unit next to Kat’s. Sans had simply said that he had found he liked the girl after making sure she got home safe and figured that they could get along well while he was living there. The man hadn’t accepted this answer and pushed further so Sans had spent the entire walk trying to deflect expertly asked questions.

                Sans usually would hide his teleporting ability but at the moment he really wanted to get Washington away from him before he asked a question that stumped Sans. The Espers stood there and watched as each of the boxes were surrounded by his blue magic and disappeared, having been stacked neatly in the moving truck in the aboveground.

                Washington was staring at him with an unreadable look while Kat looked pleased that most of the work had been done.

                “There now all we have to do is pack up the kitchen,” he said. The Lyres had informed them that the apartments came furnished since most of the Espers who moved there didn’t have furniture, so there wasn’t a need to retrieve their furniture yet.

                “I think I can do that, just to make up for lost thyme,” Kat said, gold magic flowing from her fingers and a few moments later she opened the front door, three small birds flying into his house. He heard a surprised ‘Nyeh’ from his brother who was surprised by the birds joining him in the kitchen. The animals started to pick up objects with their feet and drop them into the open boxes that sat on the floor.

                Sans could hear his brother’s voice proclaiming his excitement but all Sans could really concentrate on was the beautiful girl smiling at the animals. He found himself inching closer to her. He realized that she was shorter than he was and that she was very skinny. From the memories, he recalled that she couldn’t bring herself to eat anything that came from animals so she was very limited in what she could eat. He had found it very commendable and had imagined her handing him a bottle of homemade ketchup made with ingredients from a garden they had planted together. He longed for this future and had only come back to reality when his brother touched his shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

                Kat hadn’t realized he was staring at her but the rest of the group had. Washington was giving him a glare as the birds finished packing up the kitchen.

                “Wow that really did save a lot of thyme but we should probably curry on,” Sans recovered, his brother groaning and Kat laughing. The birds flew over to the girl and she reached for his hand. He let her grab onto his appendage, relishing in how her touch made his magic spark up and tingle in his soul.

                Just as she had done with his brother, she positioned his hand and her magic surrounded his finger. A bird landed on the finger and Sans suddenly understood why his brother had been so taken by the experience. He was so amazed by the scene that he didn’t notice the magic absorbing into his bone and Kat trying to place more so the bird would stay, only for it to be absorbed as well. She had a confused look but didn’t ask anything.

                The bird flew away along with the others and Sans teleported the boxes up with the rest. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kat and Washington had helped unpack the boxes and Sans had spent the time trying to stay as far away from Kat as possible so that Washington would stop questioning him. It was the hardest feat as he tamed the needy feeling nagging on his soul but held onto the fact that he had chosen the bedroom that shared a wall with Kat’s so that he could feel her soul while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's not my best chapter but I am going to try to make the next one better. I needed this chapter as a set up though!! Sorry!


	8. Knowledge is Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look who is a smart cookie.

                You stare at the open books and crumpled pieces of paper covering the entire table. You were sure that if you weren’t a higher up that the library would have asked you to leave by now. Seven hours of work put into trying to figure everything out and you had definitely made some progress but you were still more confused than anything.

                Physics, chemistry, and biology were definitely easier than trying to figure this magic mess out. Especially with the addition of the Sans issue. Yesterday you had witnessed your magic absorb into the skeleton. Your magic wasn’t something that could affect people, only animals, so why had it been absorbed? You definitely knew that it hadn’t acted that way with Papyrus so it wasn’t a skeleton thing and you weren’t sure if Sans had some sort of ability to absorb magic or if he was your… you shook your head. That wasn’t something you needed to concentrate on right now so you pushed it back into the depths or your mind.  

                You rested your head on the open book in front of you. Your magic was fine, even after using so much of it yesterday you hadn’t felt any fatigue. Your body, however, was exhausted.

                You hadn’t had to eat during the repeats considering your body had reset with the days but now that the cycle was disrupted, you found it hard to get back into the swing of things. At the moment you hadn’t eaten in five days and it was starting to really affect you.

                You sat up again and continued to read the books you had already read, hoping you had missed something. You had sent a few birds into the underground to collect random texts from the library you remembered seeing there but so far they had only brought you children books.

                You waited for the birds to return as you skimmed the other books again. You heard the librarian let out a frustrated sound and knew that the animals were back before they laid the books on the edge of the table.

                You figured that you should probably feed yourself soon so you quickly read the titles of the four books. Three were unhelpful but one caught your eye. It seemed to be a history book for the monsters so you kept it and sent the birds back with the other books.

                After fixing the table and returning the books back to their shelf, you hid the rather bulky book in your old book bag which you had brought just in case you wanted to check out and reread any books. You walked out of the library after closing the window you had opened to let the animals in, the librarian seemed relieved at this.

                You found yourself at your favorite café which was one of the few places that sold food that you could eat. You were greeted by everyone as you walked into the well-lit building and you waved in response before sitting at the table closest to the kitchen door.

                Susannah soon walked to your table, wearing her usual skimpy outfit and placing some ice water onto the table.

                “What you wanting today, kitty?” She asked, taking the seat across from you. Normally workers would get in trouble for doing this but it was her shop so no one could really say much.

                “You have any of that cheesecake left?” You asked taking a sip of the water.

                “You mean my famous no cheese cheesecake? Of course, kitty, you are one of like five people in this town who is vegan. You are lucky I like you or I wouldn’t have made any vegan-friendly options on the menu,” she smiled and seemed happy. She loved making desserts, especially when someone as picky as you enjoyed them.

                “I know I know you remind me every time I come,” you returned her smile before continuing, “I will have one of those and a pan of banana nut bread.” She nodded and headed into the kitchen. You pulled out the stolen book and started to read.

                You were about a tenth of the way through the book before your order was set on the table. Susannah knew better than to interrupt you when you were reading so she left you alone. You mindlessly ate the food, entranced by all the new information.

                You learned about the first child who fell, about how she died and the events afterward, and how the monsters started to collect souls so that the king could absorb them and break the barrier. You wondered if Washington knew any of this. You figured you would have to let him borrow the book before returning it.

                After a few hours, you had finished the book and sat back in the chair. Your food was done and you felt a lot better than you had earlier, both physically and mentally. The mentally part worried you. Sure you had a lot more information than this morning but you had just learned that the people living amongst you were murderers, so why didn’t this bother you?

                You figured that if you had been forced underground and sealed away that you would want to break free no matter what as well. You probably would do the same as they had.

                So now you knew that the time child had died. Could their magic still be floating around for someone else to use?

                It clicked then.

                They had a human child with them when they surfaced. Why had the child not been killed? Why had the barrier still been broken without the seventh soul? The child had a striking resemblance to the drawing you had seen of the first fallen child, who you assumed to be the time child considering the similar dates listed in the Esper books.

                If the children’s souls were as similar as their looks then the child could have absorbed some magic, enough to go back a few days. It had made sense considering the child had claimed to have fallen three days before the barrier had fallen, the same day the repeats went back to.

                Why had the days repeated so many times though? Had the child needed to start over so many times? Your head was starting to hurt and Susannah seemed to have noticed.

                “Kitty, why don’t you go on home and rest,” she gave you a concerned look and you made a few sleep puns to ease her worries. You gave her the money for the meal and a hefty tip like you usually did as she waved you off.

* * *

 

 

                Sans had been considering what he could give the Espers in exchange for his stay and had finally decided to give them some assistance in their science department. When he presented the idea to the Lyres they had looked delighted by the idea and had introduced him to Tesla. From Kat’s memories, he knew this man was Washington’s soulmate but he was determined to do this, partly because he wanted to be close to Kat when she was working in the lab and partly because he knew what they were studying and wanted some more information.

                When he first met Tesla he seemed very nervous and had stuttered like Alphys but now the kid had seemed to warm up to him and had completely stopped stuttering. Tesla seemed to notice his confusion at his change.

                “Sorry, I get nervous around new people and my boyfriend,” he blushed and laughed at the word before continuing,” I used to stutter a lot but with everyone’s support I grew out of it.” Sans knew this information from the memories but was still surprised at how quick the transformation had happened.

                “It’s all good kid, so what have you been working on down here?” Sans had thrown on a lab coat and was examining the large collection of samples laying on one of the tables in the lab, pretending to not know about the study already.

                “Very simple, Kat and I have been looking into magic combination.” He was looking into a microscope and adjusting it.

                “Magic combination? Like what soulmates can do?”  Sans looked into the microscope at the request of Tesla.

                “Yes, how did you know about that?” Tesla gave him a curious look.

                “Read up on Esper soulmates a while ago. Can you tell me how soulmates and magic combination works for the Espers? I can tell you about monster soulmates if you want.” Tesla’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

                “Well for Espers, the weaker soulmate can temporarily give the dominate soulmate their magic through transfusion, a fancy way of saying the stronger soul absorbs the magic abilities of the weaker by touching their magic.” He had pulled out a few more samples and was placing one on the microscope

                Sans considered this before giving his answer to the eagerly awaiting scientist. “For monsters, mating allows for soulmates to have a link between them, kind of like reading each other’s minds, but no magic is shared only bonds created. Do you think monsters and Espers could ever really be together with the differences?” He had asked the question as nonchalantly as possible and had left out the protective nature of monsters so that the redhead wouldn’t figure out why he was asking.

                “I think they could.”

                “Why is that?” He needed to know. There wasn’t much he could find on monster-Esper soulmates so he was hoping Tesla had more information.

                “Why would the soul have chosen someone that it can’t be with? It wouldn’t make sense.” The redhead shrugged but Sans held onto the words. After all, they did make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that Tesla has more of a backbone than Alphys! Wonder why that is?


	9. Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When two geniuses meet, who is gonna win?!

                Holly was gone by the time you woke up, which was strange considering she usually woke you up before doing anything. Holly had informed you of her plans to show Papyrus around town so it wasn’t like you didn’t know where she was and who she was with but she had been acting strange the past two days. Perhaps you should have a sit down with her and find out what was going through that head of hers.

                You were lying in bed still but knew you should do something productive today, especially since you had more energy than usual. You still found that strange but decided to take full advantage of it, getting up so you could get ready to head to the lab. You still scrunched up your nose as the many scents from your morning routine hit your sensitive nose but ignored them as you gathered some books and an apple before heading out the door, ignoring the note stuck to your sandals demanding you wear them.

                You found yourself at the hospital after a bit of magic use and entered, waving at the man at the front desk as you always did.

                You were expecting Tesla to be here already but it seemed he either was taking a break today or was running late. You laid everything out and tried to get to work, but some new specimens caught your eye.

                Apparently Sans had given samples of his magic, quite a few actually. You had only ever given one sample, what with your soul always leaking magic it was dangerous but at the moment you felt better than you had in years, so could you perhaps test the hypothesis that had been forming in your mind the past few days?

                You open up your notebook to the page that listed exact directions for taking magic samples. You take a few clean slates and on three deposit magic from your hand before moving onto the soul magic.

                You hadn’t looked at your soul since Tesla last gave you a checkup, you didn’t like to look at it but here you were, reaching your hand over your chest and calling for it. It flowed out of your body and rested in your palm but before you could wipe the slate over the oozing heart, you noticed something interesting. What you had though was the flow of your magic leaving the soul was actually a makeshift bandage, covering the puncture wound on your soul.

                Your soul had been damaged for a while and had been a pure yellow your entire life so why did your soul have blue surrounding it. Moreover, why was the color concentrated on the puncture wound, effectively sealing it?  

                You could feel rage build inside of you. You felt violated, angry, and frustrated. Someone had altered your soul and you didn’t know who or when or how!

                “Ahem.” You look up at the person in the doorway, quickly swiping the soul and placing it back inside your chest. It was the man that worked the front desk. “I was going to come see you but I see you are…busy. I will leave you be.” He moved back into the elevator and the doors shut before you could say anything. You had only ever talked to him in passing so you kind of thought it weird he had come to the lab but brushed it off, getting back to your work.

                You took the samples and examined them under a microscope. You noted the patterns and started to write down in your notebook every single detail before pulling out other samples and testing if any patterns change when other magic was brought close to yours.

                An hour or so later you found yourself about to start the last test, which you were dreading. Reviewing your notes one last time in an attempt to prolong testing your magic against Sans, you found that you had already tested yourself against two monsters. Seems Tesla had been busy. You take a deep breath before looking into the microscope and slowly bringing San’s sample closer to your own.

                Your throat tightened as you watched your magic’s pattern change completely before moving towards the side San’s sample was on. You left the station and started walking around the room in an attempt to calm yourself.

                ‘He could have an ability to absorb magic, do not assume that he and you are…’ You move back to the table before grabbing your sample from the microscope, replacing it with Sans. You noted his pattern before choosing a random magic sample and repeating the test you had done so many times. Your stomach tightened as you tried the test with multiple different samples. His magic didn’t react one bit to the samples. You brought your soul closer to his and watched as the pattern changed and you felt some tugging from your sample. You felt sick.

                You had your head resting on the cool table when you heard the elevator ding. You didn’t raise your head, Tesla had seen you like this many times before so he shouldn’t be bothered.

                “Are you and the table going steady?” Your head shot up and you found yourself staring at a skeleton in a lab coat.

                “What are you doing here?” He looked worried but at the moment you were feeling way too many emotions to care.

                “Well, I work here as payment to the Lyres.” He was looking at the table now, it was a mess covered in multiple samples and books. You nodded as your throat started to close again. You walked up to the table and started to put the samples away while simultaneously trying to sneakily grab your samples before he saw them. 

                He had started to help you in cleaning up the mess but you froze when your hand grabbed his sample. You stared at it for a moment. Something in the back of your mind was screaming at you but you couldn’t really place why.

                “Heh, like what you see kid?” He grabbed the sample before putting it back into its rightful container.

                “It is an interesting color,” you admitted but the screaming started to grow louder and you suddenly made the connection. “Look at anybody’s soul recently?” You asked, narrowing your eyes. Blue fluid started to come from his skull.

 

* * *

 

                He had gone to the lab to continue his research but had become really worried when he had seen Kat resting her head on the table, she looked defeated almost.

                “Are you and the table going steady?” He asked watching as she freaked out. If he didn’t know better he would have thought she was having a heart attack.

                “What are you doing here?” She looked like she had been caught doing something she wasn’t so Sans started to investigate the table as he answered her question. She had a lot of samples laid out but his eyes landed on his, which was placed under the microscope. He could only guess what she had been doing but decided he didn’t want to know quite yet. She began cleaning the table and he started to help, noticing how she was sticking some of the samples into the pocket of her lab coat. He still didn’t want to know what she knew but became very nervous when he looked back up and saw her holding his magic, examining it closely.

                “Heh, like what you see kid?” He was very nervous now but was desperately trying to keep his cool as he grabbed the sample and placed it into a container.          

                “It is an interesting color,” there was a pause on her part before she narrowed her eyes and continued, “look at anybody’s soul recently?” He could feel the sweat as it flowed down his face.

                “And if I have?” He gathered himself, wiping his skull before pulling out his own notebook and pretending to read it over. She gave him a confused look, obviously having expected him to come clean about looking at her soul.

                “You realize how special that is supposed to be right? Someone could feel very violated by it, especially if it had been tampered with.” She chose her words carefully but was obviously less angry than before.

                “I have seen a few monsters pull souls out and heal them before, but I suppose if someone were to damage the soul then it can be very violating.” He was trying to explain himself without admitting just as she was accusing without telling him she knew.

                She sat down at one of the stools at the table, placing her elbows onto the cool metal and thinking. Sans started to gather the equipment for his own experiments as silence fell in the room. Interestingly enough the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They sat like this for a few minutes before she spoke again.

                “I suppose if someone healed my soul, even if I hadn’t told them they could, I would thank them.” She looked up at him then. “Thank you, Sans. I have felt a lot better the past few days.” He was surprised, to say the least.

                Her eyes held nothing but the truth. She really had thought about it and had thanked him for stopping the flow of magic from her soul. He gave her a genuine smile, his soulmate was very understanding and that made his soul swell with pride.

                “I couldn’t ignore it. I am sorry for having gone behind your back to do it though.”

                “Would you lie to me?” He gave her a wary look.

                “I would try not to.”

                “Then tell me everything you know.” He could feel the sweat start to form again. Was she talking about the repeats? Did she know about being soulmates as well? He didn’t know what she knew so he risked telling her more than she had figured out or leaving information out and losing her trust completely.

                Oh, she had him cornered. If it wasn’t him in the spotlight he would have commended his soulmate for being so smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit fast but I did design them to be smarter than the average monster


	10. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When information is crucial! By why is she acting like this and why does Sans seem to expect it? +HINTS+

Our eyes were locked. He had the slightest smile played on his teeth which made you nervous but hoped it didn’t show.

                “How about we start with the resets?” He finally spoke and you let out a breath before nodding. “The resets are caused by the kid. They have gone back multiple times, either because they died or because they didn’t get the ending they wanted.” He paused and looked like he was deep in thought.

                “So you can remember them too?” You perked up at this, at least you weren’t insane.

                “Yes, my father was the royal scientist and he and I studied timelines together. A failed experiment gave me… certain abilities, one of which was the ability to remember timelines. Though that doesn’t explain why you remember them.” You flinched a bit. You had known he was your double but for him to have grown up so close to experimentation just as you had, it brought back some unpleasant memories. He noticed your discomfort.        

                “We can speak of that another time.” You nodded. “I am not sure how the kid got the ability but I do know that they have promised to not use it again. Now as for the soul issue.” You weren’t quite sure you wanted to hear it. You had never wanted a soulmate and had thought you didn’t have one at all considering your soul has a rather large hole in it.

                “I want to know about the breaking of the barrier,” you quickly said. Your heart felt like it was about to beat out of your chest. He considered you for a second, a rather sad expression on his features but heeded your request.

                “Seven souls were used to put the barrier in place, we needed seven souls to break it. After the first child, Chara died along with the prince the king had to come up with a way to keep the monsters goal oriented. He ordered that any humans who fell into the underground by killed and their souls preserved so when he had seven he could absorb them and break the barrier. The queen didn’t appreciate this and left him.” He shrugged at the last part and you slowly put the pieces together about the two goat monsters. “Would you like me to continue or can I get on with the other issue that we need to attend to.”

                You looked away from him. He looked a little pissed off and your heart beat faster in nervousness. “Go ahead.” He didn’t say anything for a moment.

                “I am guessing you already know about being soulmates.” You slowly nodded, still not looking at him. “I have done some research on Esper monster relationships. There isn’t much on them but I have gathered enough to know how they work, especially with how your magic is.”

                “How do you even know how my magic works? You have only seen me use it twice!” You were frustrated but you just couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, instead, you were watching as you played with one of the samples that had been neglected to be put up.

                “I looked at your memories.” He didn’t even miss a beat. How was he so confident? Why did you not care about this? He had just admitted to looking through your memories when he had altered your soul, you should be mad, not accepting.

                “That is personal, why would you do it?” The question had no emotion behind it. You felt as if you were bowing to him.

                “I had to know why my soulmate’s soul was damaged. Listen…I would never hurt you, Kat. My soul aches for your happiness there is no way I could find it in me to actually hurt you. I might get mad or protective but I would never act on it.” You slowly brought yourself to look him in the eyes. He was sincere and the words he spoke dug deep into you.

                “Then…tell me what you found out.” He considered you for a second before continuing.

                “I found that soulmate abilities differ for Espers and monsters. A submissive Esper can lend their magic to the dominate Esper through contact but monsters cannot do this. Rather, monsters form soul bonds, which are pieces of one soul threaded into the other. This bond allows for communication through the soul and the stronger soul develops almost like a mind-reading ability in order to protect the weaker soul.” You didn’t like the idea of Sans being able to read your mind, there was a bit too much going on in there.

                “Well, you are missing some information on the Esper side. I will inform you of them if you tell me how soulbonds are formed.” He nodded almost immediately.

                “Well, soulbonds are made through mating.” You fought the blush trying to form. “While monsters are in their mating cycles, their souls will exit and form the threads. A number of bonds formed depends on magic ability and how much they trust each other. Now, what am I missing about Espers?” You tucked the information he had just given you into the back of your mind for further consideration before continuing.

                “Espers…also have heat cycles, caused by a buildup of magic, as you can guess I have never had one of these since my soul leaked magic. During these cycles, the Espers lose themselves to their magic and if they mate then magic will enter the other soulmates soul. Not to say this gives the Espers different magic, it could just mean that the soul heals or the magic could just mix.” You tried to think of this as a science class and spoke as evenly as possible. Sans seemed to understand.

                “That is about all I know unless you want to ask something else.” You sat there for a moment pondering on the information and wondering if you should tell him your doubles theory. You realized something before you could tell him.

                “I think monsters and Espers can be together.” You blurted it before thinking but ignored his confused and happy look before going into full science mode.

 

                He had gotten away with not telling her everything. He didn’t think she would like the fact that monsters had a very protective nature to them and that he was likely to act on instinct often. Her phrase had surprised him, considering how she had seemed so against having him as a soulmate but he soon placed the look in her eyes as one of discovery.

                He stood up and walked over to her side of the metal table when she motioned him too. She had his sample laying back on the table and pulled one of the samples she had been hiding out of her jacket pocket. He realized that it was a sample of her magic and felt another fit of rage coming on him. He tried to push it down as he had the one before.

                “You took a sample of yourself?” He got close to her and stared down at her. She looked at him surprised but gave a curt nod in response. “Your soul leaks magic, Kat! You cannot afford to take samples of what you barely have enough of!”

                “Well, your magic seemed to have solved that problem.”

                “So I gave you some of my magic that just means it is a little bit fuller than normal.” She looked confused.

                “Sans, your magic isn’t in my soul. It is blocking my magic from seeping out. It hasn’t been pouring out since… whenever you patched it up.” His magic had bandaged her soul? He considered this for a moment before responding.

                “Your magic is animals, which are usually submissive. You have a weaker soul. You can’t absorb my magic so it bandaged instead,” he placed his hand on his head. How had he just realized this? Kat, on the other hand, looked a little mad at having her magic and soul insulted but seemed to brush it off.

She went back to work and placed her sample under the microscope, looking through the lens and aligning it right. She sat back up and motioned for him to look.

“Can you see it?” He nodded. “Alright now I am going to move your sample closer to it.” He waited as he looked at the smooth patterns her magic were forming. He grabbed at his chest when he saw what she was showing him. Her magic moved closer to his and was now forming new patterns.

“Your magic is drawn to mine. How does this prove anything?” He was hoping she had more.

“Because you can also absorb my magic.” He looked at her in confusion. “Yesterday you absorbed a small amount of my magic when it touched you.” She looked embarrassed and he guessed that sharing magic was something special.

“Can you do it again, I want to see with my own eyes.” He would normally make a pun but at the moment he felt the need to be serious. If what she said was true then the issues he had thought would happen in the relationship he hoped to form, were more than likely nonexistent.

She hesitated but reached for his hand. He let her have it and watched as a gold mist surrounded her other hand. She brought it close to his limp hand and examined as her magic flowed into his hand, being absorbed almost instantly. It felt euphoric.

There was hope. Oh, there was so much hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next?


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has mentions of a panic attack, if you don't want to read it I will have an actual summary at the end.

                You sat at Susannah’s sipping on your water and staring the screen of your laptop. You had the information from Sans in an outline form but your eyes were just staring at it. You weren’t sure how you felt about this.

                Knowing that your sanity was in the hands of a kid was not something you very well appreciated. Not to mention that you were connected to a skeleton that you have only known for a few days, it was making you feel so many emotions that your mind had decided to be numb.

                Your phone started to buzz but you ignored it. Whatever it was you were sure it could wait.

                Was it possible to ignore your own thoughts and just give Sans a chance? You supposed that was what most soulmates did but that didn’t seem like something you bring yourself to do. Not to mention that he seemed to be withholding information from you which at the moment you didn’t care about but in the future probably would.

                Your mind was jumbled, had been since the repeats had started. Thinking led to more questions and not thinking led to hopelessness. You used to be so on top of everything, no one could bring you down or even touch you. Surrounded by your friends, sister, and being the lead scientist just like your mother had wanted.

                Thinking of your mother made you get up. Susannah looked at you with a questioning glance but you simply packed up all of your stuff and put money on the table. You weren’t sure why you were doing this, it probably wasn’t the best idea especially in the state you were in but it was like you didn’t have control. That was never a good sign.

                Using your magic, you found yourself by the ocean. The waves were peaceful but they did nothing to calm the beast that was stirring in you. Turning away from the beach you found what you hadn’t wanted to find. A hatch on the side of the cliff that had obviously not been touched in years, it was partially withered from high tide and you weren’t even sure if you could open it with how damaged it looked.

                You tried anyway. The door opened with the help of your magic giving you more strength than you had and a musty smell wafted up into your sensitive nose, making it crinkle. You really shouldn’t go in there, it isn’t going to help anything. You step in and climb down the ladder that was silent under your weight.

                You should climb back up and never come back. You find the light switch, hoping it doesn’t work only to be greeted by the sight of flickering lights before they remain on. Leave now. You aimlessly wander into your mother’s old lab, not sure what the animal inside of you was wanting.

                You examine some of the notes that were still open on old computers. You knew of some of her work. She had been researching how to break the barrier as well as stimuli for magic and she had made you come to work with her telling you that you would take over her work. You let out a laugh that sounded forced. You guessed that you had partly done as she wished, you were a scientist after all but there was no way you were going to continue her work.

                You picked up one of the sheets of paper and read about stimulating magic through pain. In the experiment, an ice Esper was burned repeatedly and the effect was recorded. You cringed. You sat in the old rolling chair and continued to look over the sheets of paper. Why were you doing this? You weren’t answering any questions with this! You were sobbing now but still, you read. The information of what your mother had been doing was slowly tearing you apart.

                When you had read all of the papers on the desk you moved to a nearby bookshelf and started to read the notebooks there. You were hysterically crying, you wanted out. You knew you had messed up, you had let the beast take control and it seemed to be on a mission. You weren’t sure what the mission was. Was the beast trying to make you break down so it had full control? Was there something actually here?

                You barely gained enough control to grab onto your long hair. You gripped it till you felt a headache forming. It ripped the controls from you as your body went back to reading.

                You spent a few hours reading through the bookshelf’s contents. Inside you were having a panic attack but on the outside, you were just reading, not even crying. You had tried so many times to gain control. On one occasion you had gotten to the hatch door before the beast ripped through your brain and you just ended up closing and locking the hatch door before moving back to the stacks of journals.

                You were done with the bookshelf and your body moved to explore the lab more. You gave up at that moment.

                What was the point? Even if you did gain control you knew it was high tide, you wouldn’t be able to leave. Why fight anymore? Let the animal have control, it could deal with the questions and the people. You were too tired.

                You concentrated back onto what your body was doing and all the thoughts stopped. In one hand you had a vile with clear liquid, in the other was a large needle. No! Why was it doing this? You tried to stop. It didn’t budge. The needle entered the top of the vile.

                You couldn’t do this on your own. You had no idea what your mom had done to you so many years ago but you knew you didn’t want another hole in your soul. That wasn’t fair to Sans.

                Sans…why had you suddenly cared about him? He wasn’t here, but you wished he was. His phalanges were warm and could probably ease the thoughts in your mind. You wanted him here. You wanted him.

                Your mind repeated the name as the large needle started to suck up the liquid. Well, at least you had met your soulmate before this happened.

 

* * *

 

                Sans shot out of bed and grabbed onto his soul, he could feel her calling his name inside his mind and it sounded very distressed. He was panicked as he teleported to Kat’s room, finding that she was not there. He didn’t see any sign of her having returned after their talk in the lab and he wondered where she could be at such a late hour. He should have been watching her but had decided to give her some space.

                He tried to calm down enough to find her soul, locating it fairly easy and teleporting near the location so he wouldn’t startle her into more panic. He found himself on the beach, the waves slamming against the side of a cliff loudly. He felt his panic start to rise again. Where was she?

                He searched for her soul again and found it located inside the cliff. He was confused. What had happened? Was there some sort of area inside the rock? He figured there had to be. He was fairly exhausted from having teleported twice in such a short amount of time but quickly teleported directly to the golden soul as he felt another wave of panic come from it.

                He looked around the dimly lit room. It was some sort of lab but it looked old and untouched. He heard the waves crashing into the side of the rock and it rang inside the enclosed space, but he ignored that as he found Kat standing at one of the work tables. She looked to be trembling and when the waves weren’t too loud he heard the sobs that were racking through her small body.

                “Kat, are you okay?” She didn’t move he but could feel another wave of emotion coming from her soul. Her hand set something onto the table before moving to her chest, the golden heart moving from her body and into her hand. He walked closer to her attempting to speak again, stopping when he saw the needle aimed for the soul.

                On instinct, he grabbed both of her wrists and made her look at him. He stared into her eyes which were different, more animal-like but had soft tears coming from them as they went back to normal.

                “Kat talk to me, what were you doing?”

                “Please don’t leave me, please it’s not me.” Her voice was weak and she looked tired. Her hands relaxed, one dropping the needle while the other allowed her soul to float aimlessly. She fell into his chest as she cried freely, wrapping her arms around him when he let go of her wrists.

                “I wouldn’t leave you, sweetheart.” He held onto her. “I don’t think I could live if I did but I need you to tell me what happened.” His voice was coming out soft, trying to calm her. Her knees gave out and he caught her easily, sitting on the cool floor and positioning her so she was resting her head on his shoulder and sitting in his lap.     

                He looked to the heart that had followed her motions. It looked strained and he could see cracks that had not been there the last time he had looked at it but his magic was wrapped securely around it. She noticed his stare, even though she looked like her body couldn’t decide whether it wanted to pass out or get sick. “I trust you,” was all she said but those words meant a lot to him.

                He reached out for the soul and it seemed to move closer to his hand as if needing him in this moment. He looked back at Kat and when he saw no signs of disapproval he surrounded the damaged soul in more magic. The memories that played in his head were disorganized and confusing.

                He could piece together that she had had a panic attack but there was more to it. It was like she was being controlled and whatever it was had an agenda not even she knew about. It had taken control while she was thinking of her mother and had forced her to come into the lab and read her mother’s old writings. The writings themselves were what caused the panic attack and he saw as she struggled against herself before giving up. He felt a familiarity with her emotions. He had given into them while he was underground but she had been able to grab onto a hope as she called for help.

                The hope had been him. Her soul had called for him, which meant it had accepted him as her soulmate. He would have to break that to her later, right now he just put the soul back and rested with her.

                Whatever had controlled her, was never going to hurt her again. He was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat loses control of her the animal she holds inside her and it forces her to her mother's old lab. There the animal makes her read all of her mother's old journals, revealing to Kat all the terrible things her mother has done. During this time Kat loses herself, having a panic attack until she goes completely numb, only to be drawn out of this state when the animal attempts to recreate an experiment on Kat's soul. Before the needle can enter her soul, Kat's soul accepts it can't fight this on its own and calls for its soulmate. Sans arrives and expertly handles the situation, ending Kat's panic attack and finding out that Kat has accepted him as her soulmate since he has proven that he wants to protect her.   
> Tell me what you think will happen next! And yes i know this is kind of fast and angsty but it sets up a lot i think.


	12. Movie and Pizza

                You wake up and find yourself laying on something stiff and warm, the air smelling like burnt cooking with a hint of Holly’s favorite herbs. You could tell that you were in your apartment but whatever you were on was definitely not your comfortable king-sized bed, you knew that you should open your eyes and test this theory but you just couldn’t bring yourself to admit that you were done sleeping.

                A soft snore rang through the room and you instantly remembered yesterday’s events. You had given into your animal self and Sans had to save you from yourself. Even worse you had given him permission to manipulate your soul. With all this in mind, you deduced that the thing you were lying on was most likely Sans and he was probably asleep.

                You groaned in your mind as you sat up and looked around your room before your eyes fell on the skeleton. He looked like he had a hell of a night and you felt bad for having caused it.

                “Good morning, sweetheart,” you jumped a small amount realizing that Sans had woken up. “How are you feeling?” He slowly sat up but maintained eye contact, as if he was making sure of something.

                “I feel fine.” It wasn’t a lie, you were a bit tired but that was normal. The only injury you had really received was a hit to your mental prowess. Had you really lost control just because you didn’t have answers when you had all the information?

                You had always relied on your mind as your strongest weapon. Knowledge was a deadly thing and you used it more often than you used your own magic, it was why you craved information so much. Having all the facts but not being able to come up with an answer that you considered correct, had this really been all it would take to break you?

                “Physically, sure. What about emotionally or mentally?” Sans was lightly trailing his boney fingers along your arm in a comforting motion. You weren’t sure how to answer this. Were you really fine if the mention of your mother could allow the animal inside you to take over? Probably not.

                “I am not sure. What happened?” You wanted him to fill in the blanks. You knew that high tide had been occurring when he showed up, how had he even gotten in? How did he know where you were in the first place?

                “You had a panic attack and your soul called for me. I teleported to your location as quick as I could. You really scared me there Kat, what was controlling you? Why was it trying to give you that injection?” He was searching your eyes still. You tried to think. How do you explain to someone that your magic was so out of control that it created a different being inside of you? How do you explain that your mother had made you this way so that you were ‘clean?’

                Sans seemed to notice your struggle as he started to run his fingers through your hair soothingly. It helped a bit.

                “Kat, it is okay if you don’t know how to tell me. I can wait until you are ready.” You nodded, thankful that he was so understanding.

                “It is hard to understand, I was just thinking and then I couldn’t come up with the answers no matter how hard I tried. I didn’t know what to do.”

                “Hey, I understand what it’s like to rely on facts. It is soothing to have a known correct answer in a world of uncertainty but sometimes you have to let your answers come from your emotions.” You were surprised to have someone understand but you really didn’t know how to run on emotions. It seemed when you relied on anything but facts you failed somehow.

                “How do you rely on your emotions?” He gave you a slight smile.

                “At the moment, my soul is trying to connect with yours and that is filling me with a lot of emotions I haven’t felt. I am guessing Espers don’t have this experience but I promise you that if you clear your mind and just let yourself feel then you can find more answers than if you rely only on facts.” He was talking like a true scientist. You wanted to laugh or make a pun but you didn’t feel like dislodging from this conversation.

                You closed your eyes and tried to follow what he had said to do. How does one stop from thinking? Didn’t seem possible to you. Emotions were just chemicals in the brain anyway. You could probably give yourself fake ones if you injected yourself with the right dosage in the right area of the brain, should probably research this as a way to help people with depression and anxiety.

                “Hey, no thinking remember, bird brain?” You smile and nod, eyes still closed. “Now, without thinking of anyone else, what do you want?” What did you want? You had never thought to imagine what you wanted, it had always been what your mother wanted or the needs of others. Holly had always wanted a romance like Tesla and Washington’s, while they wanted to be able to adopt children, and the Lyres wanted their daughter to come back from their military service unharmed.

                What did you want? Images of abused animals being rescued and of your sister being happy crossed your mind. Sure you wanted everyone to be happy but there was one image that stood out from the rest.

                “I want to be as happy as I can be.” You opened your eyes and saw as his smile grew bigger.

                “How are you going to do that?” His fingers were getting mildly tangled in your long and knotted hair but he gently unwound himself so you didn’t feel any pain. He had told you before that he would never hurt you, guess that meant mild pain as well.

                “By giving this a chance.” You reached up and stopped his hand from continuing its motions in your hair. His eyes sockets got bigger from the shock.

                “Are you sure? You might not be ready for a relationship if last night was any indication.” You gave a slight nod in agreement and you thought you saw a flash of disappointment cross his face before one of understanding replaced it.

                “But…I don’t see any harm in a couple of dates to get to know each other.” You grinned at him. “Tibia honest I have been kind of bonely.” He gave out a laugh and you joined in.

                “Well, I think I can fix that.”

 

* * *

 

                Kat hadn’t seemed to realize that her soul had already accepted his, but he wasn’t going to tell her this quite yet. Instead, he had decided that lying in bed, telling each other jokes for a while was much more appealing. He had texted his brother about him staying with their neighbor since she was sick so his brother wouldn’t worry.

                His brother had accepted easily which he figured would happen considering how much time he had been spending with Kat’s sister. He saw that there was a relationship forming there as well but he wasn’t going to tell his brother about his theory, preferring that they find out on their own.

                Kat had turned on the rather large television in her room and they had already watched two comedies before they had gotten hungry, Kat’s stomach growling rather loudly. He had noticed last night when he looked at her memories again, that she had been neglecting her health so he was going to try and fix that.

                “Want to order pizza?” She was cuddled into his side, head resting on his ribs. He wondered for a second if she realized that this was something couples tended to do but he was enjoying it too much to say anything.

                “Thought you were vegan,” she smiled before taking out her phone and texting someone.

                “I have a friend who likes to make me food I can eat,” her phone dinged and she started to type again before continuing, “She will send it with someone when it is done.”

                “Sounds good, what do you want to watch now?” She didn’t answer and he looked from the TV to her. She was staring at her phone in displeasure. “What’s up?”

                “She is coming back.” She sounded like those words were evil.

                “Who is she?”

                “The bitch who convinced my sister to be in a relationship with her until she found her soulmate. The famous model, Donna.” Her nose scrunched at the name and he suddenly felt bad for his brother. This Donna chick was in a relationship with Holly until one of them found their soulmate, it kind of sounded like how Mettaton acted around his brother back in the underground.

                Perhaps Holly and his brother needed an extra push to get together if this Donna was in the way.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems we are getting to meet Mettaton's double, wonder how they act?


	13. Everybody Loves Donna

                You watched as Donna had her arm around your sister, bragging about having met the president of some small country. The annoyance inside of you was slowly growing but you held a smug satisfaction knowing that this was all going to end soon.

                Sans had told you about how Papyrus and Holly had been interacting and had come up with a plan to push their relationship enough that Holly would leave Donna. All you had to do now was live through the next few moments watching as Donna tainted your sister, easier said than done. Especially hard when Donna had already gotten on to your sister about her voice. You hated how she tried to control Holly like she was some sort of play thing.

                “Oh, Holly dear you would love traveling.” Her hand did a sassy motion and you bit your tongue before any insults could pass your lips.

                “I have always wanted to visit some tropical islands. Mom used to talk about her and dad’s honeymoon in Jamaica, it sounded really nice.” Holly’s eyes were sparkling as she began to talk about the pictures mom used to show. You really didn’t have the heart to tell her that mom had been a psycho who had hurt a lot of people.

                “I could take you if you wanted.” Donna interrupted, she had a devious smile plastered on her lips and you openly glared at her, daring her to lead your sister on.

                “Really? That would be so wonderful!” Holly was riled up now, almost like she was vibrating from excitement.

                “Of course, we are a couple are we not?” Donna looked straight at you and you saw the evil in her eyes. “I would need something in return though.”

                “Oh, what would that be?” You were begging Sans to hurry up before you ended up killing this plastic fake woman.

                “Well, if I take you somewhere it means we are serious and when you are serious with someone it comes certain…activities,” your sister looked confused so she continued, “kissing, touching, some other fun stuff. We would need a few tools but I think you would like it.”

                “Oh hell no!” Before you knew it you had stood up and had picked her up by her shirt, you thought you heard a growl escape your lips but you weren’t really focused on that.

                “Papyrus thank god you are here, I think my sister has gone off the deep end.” You hadn’t noticed Sans and Papyrus walking in but at the moment you were a little busy trying to mutilate the woman who had tried to had tried to convince your sister to have sex in exchange for travel.

                “MAGIC HUMAN PLEASE CALM DOWN AND SEASE YOUR ATTACK!” Papyrus had walked over to you and had set his gloved hand on your shoulder. You definitely heard the growl that came from Sans but decided to not mention it, instead deciding to set Donna down and get close to her ear.

                “You touch my sister and I will rip your entire face off, got it?” She let out a small whimper but nodded. You let go of her shirt and walked over to Sans who gave you a quick nod, signaling the start of his plan.

                “Well Kat and I have reservations for dinner tonight, we were hoping Tesla and Washington would join us but they canceled so do you guys want to come?” Sans had said it so casually even you wouldn’t have known he was up to something.

                “Where are you going to eat?” Holly’s voice sounded so different than when she did let her enthusiasm out, even Papyrus seemed surprised.

                “You know that Japanese place you like?” Holly’s eyes lit up and she nodded.

                “I want to go! I love that place, why are you guys going there? Kat hates it there because of how limited she is.” Holly was quick to pick up on the meal change but you had planned for that.

                “I was craving their rice so Sans offered to take me.” You shrugged as if it was nothing and Holly quickly believed you looking over to Donna who had a suspicious look on her face.

                “Alright so Holly wants to go, what about you brother, you haven’t had Japanese before have you?” Sans spoke up before Holly could ask Donna if she wanted to go. Papyrus looked excited as he nodded. Holly looked over to Papyrus in shock.

                “You haven’t had Japanese before? You have to come and try it! It is my favorite!” Holly was having a hard time controlling her tone, much to the annoyance of Donna.

                “Then it is decided, come on Holly let’s get ready.” You dragged your sister into her room and shut the door.

“WHAT ABOUT DONNA, SISTER? WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?” You smiled as her voice went back to normal.

                “She can take you anytime she wants but when are you going to be able to go with me?” She smiled and you looked into her closet, finding the dress she liked to wear for dates. “Here, I will wear a dress if you wear one too.” It wasn’t part of the plan but you kind of wanted to see Papyrus’s face when he saw your sister all dolled up.

                “I LOVE TO GET FANCY! IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT TOO THEN HOW COULD I SAY NO?” She was beaming and you were happy that she had jumped back from the incident in the living room so quickly. To be honest you knew that she would have dressed up even if you didn’t do it with her but this plan also doubled as a date with Sans and you supposed you could dress up for him.

                “I’ll go get a dress for me and be right back.” She was already taking her turtle neck sweater off as you ran to your room, shooting Sans a thumbs up when he gave you a confused look. You pulled out a blue dress that hadn’t seen the light of day since the last ball the Lyres had held before running back to Holly’s room.

                Her dress looked beautiful on her. It was simple but looked so elegant on her, Donna could take a lesson on beauty from your sister. She put on some wedges before standing and giving you a twirl, which you clapped at. You got changed with the help of your sister who had to zip up the back of the dress. She considered you before handing you some flats, which you grumbled at but had put on anyway. Your hair naturally fell into long waves so you had ignored her request to curl it but she had convinced you to put her hair in a fishtail braid.

                It had taken only five minutes to get ready which was a tenth of the time Holly usually took when she and Donna went out. “Wait here, I will give you a grand entrance.” She was so excited about this that she was jumping up and down in short hops. You stepped out of the room, the short dress swaying a bit as you entered the kitchen where Papyrus and Sans were hanging out. Sans looked at you with wide sockets and seemed stunned while Papyrus seemed unimpressed at your looks.

                “Wow, Kat you look amazing,” Sans broke out of his daze to give you the simple compliment. You smiled at him. This was the reaction you were hoping for and you felt chest flutter but quickly recovered before anyone noticed anything.

 

* * *

 

                She looked beautiful, a star that had fallen to Earth. His entire being wanted nothing more than to hold her and make sure that smile never went away. She caught everyone’s attention as she began to speak as if she was a royal announcer.

                “It is my pleasure to introduce the amazing and stunning, Holly!” Her sister strolled into the room before giving a twirl. Her dress went down to her knees and contained the colors of a sunset. Sans peeked over to his brother who was finding it hard to keep his jaw from falling open.

                “HOLLY! YOU LOOK SO AMAZING!” His brother walked over to the grinning girl and giving her a sign of approval which only made her grin that much bigger. Sans took this time to admire Kat for a while longer. Her blue dress was simple and was loose before ending above her knee but with her long hair and natural beauty she could easily pull off a trash bag. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

                “Darling, I thought I told you that dress was garbage. You should never wear that in public what would people think?” Donna was sitting in the living room and had a look of disgust on her face.

                “They will think that she is the most beautiful person they have ever seen,” Kat said before her sister could talk. Holly’s face wore a sad smile and even Sans was mad, he’d be damned if this plastic bitch made his soulmate’s sister think she was anything less than perfect. Knowing how much Kat loved her sister, he would defend her just like he would his soulmate but it seemed Kat was more than happy to defend her at this moment. “Just because you can’t pull it off doesn’t mean everyone else can’t.” She shot Kat a glare. Kat shot one right back.

                “Oh come now, look at her. She needs to lose a few pounds before she wears anything like that.” Holly was examining herself and her smile had completely disappeared.

                “How about you realize that she is amazing how she is? She doesn’t need to change anything about herself, especially not for you. I mean are your breasts made entirely of silicone or do you still have some organic molecules in there?” She gasped at Kat, covering her chest. She seemed to have a comeback but Papyrus jumped in before she could say anything.

                “I AGREE WITH THE ANIMAL-HUMAN. HOLLY IS AMAZING HOW SHE IS, SHE DOESN’T NEED TO CHANGE ANYTHING.” Holly and Papyrus were staring at each other and Sans noticed the slight blush on both of their faces.

                “How about we get these two amazing women out of this apartment, brother?” Papyrus nodded and the group left, leaving a fuming Donna sitting in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I hate Donna...What do you hate most about her or comment an insult for her and if it is good I might just put it in the next chapter!


	14. Date Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is a bit late this morning, I had to include some other insults! If I used your insult I gave you credit next to where it is used! Just want to mention a very intuitive commenter who has put a lot of the story together already, Some Random Dude. Also Haileyice7, sorry about not being able to sleep hope you can still enjoy this even if you are tired!

                Your sister was absolutely entranced by Papyrus. She seemed so energetic and happy that people were staring at her, you didn’t think anybody in your small group cared though. Papyrus had his arm around her and seemed rather protective of her the way he was acting. If he acted like this all the time then even you wouldn’t have an issue with their relationship.

                “You two seem pretty close.” You gave your sister and her date a playful smile and they both blushed. You wondered why they hadn’t realized how the other felt but figured neither had much experience with actual relationships, not that you could judge having never had a relationship at all.

                You looked over to Sans who was walking next to you. He had been staring at you ever since everyone had left the apartment but you weren’t sure how to point it out without making him feel embarrassed and besides you weren’t sure you wanted him to stop. You especially didn’t want him to stop making his occasional puns as everyone walked.

                When you got to the restaurant, your nose immediately scrunched up in distaste. Holly was right about you hating this place. With your sensitive nose, you could smell the kitchen from outside and your stomach turned at the thought of watching someone eat a fish who might have been affected by your magic at some point. You took a second to calm down before continuing, staying silent as Sans talked to the hostess about his reservation.         

                You had told Sans that your sister liked to watch the food being made so the reservation had been made for hibachi. The hostess walked everyone to one side of the building and set menus at certain seats. A moment later, your waitress came to take your drink orders and you struggled as you told her you wanted a water, not wanting to breathe any more than you had to. Well, at least this had gotten Holly away from Donna, and she seemed to be having a great time.

                “Why hello darlings!” Oh hell no. You turned to see Donna being escorted to your table by the hostess. You would be damned if you sat in this place only for your sister to continue to see this skank. Notably, Gives You Hell had started blaring in your headphones when she walked over (Haileyice7 made me crack up with this comment).

                “Donna! Are you here to eat with us?” Holly’s voice had gone back to being monotone.

                “Of course, this place is a little cheap for my tastes but I guess I could make an appearance for you.” You wanted to slap her but didn’t think that would do much but get you kicked out. She was shooting you a smug smirk and you knew your pride wouldn’t let her get away with doing this.

                “Well, Donna you should be able to relate to this place then considering you're so cheap that if someone checked you, they'd find a Made in China sticker.” (Insult from UltimateGamer101) You heard Sans snicker. You had a kind smile plastered on your face and simply watched as her smirk fell into a look of disgust.

                “WELL, ATLEAST IT WASN’T AN ACTUAL PUN SO I WILL ALLOW IT!” Papyrus seemed happy to be hearing humor that wasn’t puns, as did your sister but she also had a look of worry, probably realizing what was about to happen.

                “At least I can eat regular food. I mean what can you eat again, almost nothing?” The waitress returned with your drinks and walked over to Donna to get her order. You watched with a hard look as she ordered a drink and multiple sushi rolls. She knew you wouldn’t be able to make many insults with the smell but that couldn’t stop you from saying as many as you could now.

                “Perhaps you should pick up on my diet. Hard to talk about my sister’s weight when I can speak to you like I can pigs.” You really couldn’t care less about a person’s weight but if someone tried to use a person’s looks as an insult then they deserved the same treatment. As expected, Donna looked like her eyes were about to fall out her head as she started to examine herself. Sans was having trouble not falling out his chair as he stifled his laughter.

                “Come on you two, do you have to do this now?” Holly was trying to give you a stern expression but was failing as her smile kept poking through.

                “Blame your sister. By the way, I heard you and your mother had the same magic, is that why your name is Kat? Because your mother was unoriginal and too concentrated on her work rather than her own child?” Ouch, that kind of hurt. You heard San’s laughter stop and peeked over to him from the corner of your eye. His eye lights were dark and he looked like he was about to murder someone, it should have scared you but your mind decided that it was the sexiest thing you had seen. Your magic flared and you turned back to Donna before your face could heat up anymore.

                “How about you sharing a name with one of the characters from that famous old show, Doctor When? Everybody loved that Donna, she was close to her family, overlooked her fears and doubts -even in herself- to make selfless acts.”

                “Yeah, so are you saying I am as great as her?” Everyone looked confused at what they assumed was a compliment.

                “Nah, I am just saying it’s ironic considering how you are a superficial, egocentric bitch who has their head so deep in their own ass that you might come out of your own mouth and nobody would question it.” (Insult kindly given by TruePeluche) Donna’s mouth fell open and you heard Holly yell something about watching your mouth. Sans had relaxed and was now looking at the menu, as was Papyrus. You figured that they were just going to let both you and Donna go at it until you tired.

                “How dare you? Do you know who I am?”

                “Well you go by Donna but I am pretty sure your name is actually Barbie considering you’re such a fake plastic bitch.” (Author laughed at the insult provided by NegroLeo) You were the one smirking now.

                “Your manners are garbage, you know that right? Who insults their sister’s lover like this?” Donna crossed her arms in a childish manner.

                “Donna, the only thing here that's garbage is all the crap that is coming out of your mouth, although your personality is a close second.” (Haileyice7 I swear this was the best thing to wake up to this morning) Sans was outright laughing, he wasn’t even trying to control it at this point. Donna stayed quite as everyone ordered and the food was prepared, which was good considering you were on the verge of throwing up when Donna’s sushi had come.

 

* * *

 

                Sans enjoyed Kat’s humor. She was demolishing Donna without him needing to step in but at the moment he was more worried at how sick she looked. As the chef prepared more and more meats, Kat seemed to grow paler and paler. When the chef had put rice on her plate she had given it all to him.

                Holly hadn’t seemed to notice this as she was too engrossed in a conversation with his brother. Kat seemed relieved at her sister’s oblivious nature as she leaned on his shoulder, eyes closed as if she were trying to go to sleep. When everyone was done eating, Sans put enough gold to cover the meal and a tip on the table and nearly carried Kat out of the building.

                “You okay there, love?” She gave a weak nod and it seemed to be truthful as her color was coming back the farther they walked.

                “Sorry, the scent was just too much.”

                “It’s okay, I understand.” He looked over to the rest of the group. Papyrus had his arm around Holly again and Donna was watching the couple with a look he really couldn’t place. “Hey, how about we take a walk on the beach?” Kat seemed to relax at the thought of being close to nature, which he was happy about.

                “THE BEACH SOUNDS WONDERFUL BROTHER!” Holly nodded and hopped in excitement. Donna was still watching them but gave a weak nod as the group started to walk towards the beach. Kat perked up as the scent of salt water greeted them but even when she was fully recovered, she didn’t move his arm off of her shoulders.

                Before they started to walk onto the sand, Kat and Holly informed the rest that it would be wise to take their shoes off since the sand would get in them, not to mention since the sun had gone down not too long ago so the sand would feel good on their feet. The feeling of the sand under his bony feet was indescribable. It felt pleasurable in a strange way and the sisters were right about the substance being just the right temperature.

                “SISTER! CAN YOU PLEASE DO THE THING?” Holly had lost control of her voice again as her excitement grew at the mention of whatever the thing was.

                “Holly, what have I told you about your voice? It is annoying when you speak so loudly!” Donna seemed frustrated and Sans was worried that Papyrus would think his voice was annoying considering Holly and him spoke at the same volume.

                “I AM AFRAID THAT YOU ARE WRONG, HUMAN DONNA. HOLLY’S VOICE IS PERFECT HOW IT IS!” Papyrus seemed unfazed by Donna’s complaint about the noise but Holly was staring at him like he had just told her the secrets of the world.

                “Well, if you want to watch me do it, then get in the water!” Kat got everyone’s attention as she walked into the water. Sans walked up to his soulmate in a daze, her beauty was too much for him at the moment. She was standing in the ocean, the water coming up to her knees, and the stars twinkled behind her, though her eyes made the lights in the night sky look dull.

                Once everyone was in the water, Kat bent over and placed one hand into the cool water. Gold magic started to flow into the water, moving at the mercy of the waves. It spread to cover a rather large area, making the water shine gold and light up everyone’s face which all showed expressions of amazement, even Donna.

                “Hello there,” Sans was confused at who she was talking to until he saw them. Stingrays, young dolphins, and a few fish were swimming around the group. It looked majestic and he wondered how war and pain were a thing when such an experience was possible. He watched as more and more fish swam around their feet, seemingly trying to drown themselves in Kat’s essence. One of the young dolphins was going up to each person, giving them what seemed to be kisses as they pet the animal’s back, except for Donna who had only gotten splashed by the animal’s tail.

                When the dolphin got to Sans it swam around him a few times before giving him the same fake kiss it had given to his brother and Holly. He noticed how the eyes of the animal had a gold tint, meaning that Kat was actually controlling the animal while also calling to the others. He was surprised at how powerful and concentrated her magic actually was when it wasn’t leaking out of her soul.

                He looked over to his soulmate who was smiling, watching everyone as they enjoyed what her magic could do. He knew then. This was more than just his soul choosing someone compatible, he had fallen in love with everything about her and it wouldn’t have mattered if they were soulmates.


	15. Mornings Suck

                Donna was glaring at you as you fixed your breakfast. Holly was off with Washington, training the Esper kids at the school how to properly manage their magic so Donna hadn’t been exactly hiding her distaste for you this morning.

                “What do you want Barbie bitch?” You called over your shoulder before taking a bite of the first thing you have been able to stomach since last night. Hell would freeze over before you set foot anywhere near that place again.

                “Something about you and your sister doesn’t add up.” She sounded confused. You turned to look at the blonde, holding your food in your hand and continuing to eat. She figured this was a cue to continue. “What was your father’s magic? Usually, Espers combine magic when they reproduce but you have pure animal magic and Holly has healing magic.” The tone she had used was one of simple curiosity and maybe a hint of worry.

                “Surprised you don’t already know, it’s not like we were trying to hide it.” You said in between bites before finishing your food and putting the dish in the sink, turning back to face Donna and leaning on the counter.

                “Well, I didn’t exactly grow up in this area so I don’t know much about your little group. All of you have known each other since you were kids and were some of the first children in this town because of your parent’s jobs. I didn’t have that connection, I grew up in Paris.” You gave her a look that told her you didn’t care how she grew up and she quite rambling. “All I’m saying is I don’t know much about everyone and I’m kind of jealous at how close you are with your friends.”

                “I promise you don’t have to be jealous of us.” You sighed, sitting on the bar stool next to her before continuing. “Holly and I aren’t actually sisters, we are cousins.” Donna looked legitimately surprised as her mouth fell open.

                “How can that be? You both call each other sisters!”

                “My aunt, Holly’s mother, died during childbirth so my mother took her in and raised her as her own. Holly knows but claims that she thinks of me as her sister since we are so close.” You are staring off into space. Sans had told you the morning after the lab incident that he knew all of your past because of your soul, though he didn’t know any of your thoughts during them. He had spent a few hours just asking you questions and quite a few dealt with this subject so you were already somewhat ready to talk about it.

                “So what magic did Holly’s parents have?”

                “Her mother was a healer and from what I know her father was a fire mage.” She seemed to be considering this.

                “Why doesn’t she use fire magic to attack, isn’t that what it is for?” This is what most people thought but Holly was always one for proving people wrong.

                “Holly uses both magic types to heal. She and my mother found a way to use fire magic to heal burns since most types of healer magic have troubles doing this.” Donna looked impressed. You had to admit, your mother may have been a psycho but she had never hurt Holly, probably because it was the only thing left of her sister.

                “I never thought that your sister, cousin, was capable of doing something like that. To be honest, I thought she was stupid but now…” She stopped as you glared at her.

                “She is my sister and she is not stupid. She is one of the smartest people I know, probably how she is able to tolerate you.” Donna seemed to cower as a flow of magic flowed out of you.

                “Calm down! I am sorry, I realize now that she isn’t dumb.” You sunk back onto the stool and fiddled with your hands, trying to get ahold of your emotions so you wouldn’t have to turn your headphones up. “That is nice and all but that doesn’t explain you.” You turned back to Donna, trying to figure out whether you wanted to tell her anything about yourself.             

                “What about me?” You decided that you weren’t really embarrassed by much so there wouldn’t be any harm in easing her curiosity.

                “You have one type of magic from what I have seen. How does that happen?”

                “My father was a human. He married my mother but left when I was five.” You shrugged it off as if it was nothing, you really didn’t remember much about the man.

                “Your mother, one of the smartest and most powerful Espers around, married a human man? How low can a person get?” You stared at the woman like she was stupid, was she not the person dating your sister because she hadn’t found her soulmate yet?

                “Does it really matter? My mother’s soul overtook his human genes so I was born a full-blooded Esper so I am not sure why you are freaking out.” She paused to give you a once over, looking like she was meeting a brand new person. It kind of freaked you out as her expression changed so many times in such a small amount of time.

                “Listen, I know that we have our disagreements but I need your help.” Her expression settled on a pleading look which made you very suspicious.

                “Why would I help you?” Was this the same person who had tried to sleep with your sister just to get under your skin?

                “Because it involves your sister.” You shot her a warning but she continued. “I am not blind I can see that the monster and her are getting close. I need you to help me stop this before people start to notice!” You were stuck between wanting to laugh in her face or just slapping her.

                “Yeah, of course, they are getting close, they are soulmates! Why the hell would I stop my sister from getting together with her soulmate?” Donna looked surprised again but recovered quickly.

                “If Holly gets together with a monster then her life is over! Humans will avoid her and she may never be able to live a normal life, if you cared about her you would stop this before she ruins her life.” Donna was trying to get in your face and play the guilt card. It would have worked if you didn’t know who you were talking to but unlucky for her, you knew exactly who she was. She was the person who wanted to change your sister and who wanted to bring everyone down to make herself feel better.

                “How about you get out of my apartment!” You stood up and yanked her by her shirt towards the door.

                “What the hell are you doing? Unhand me!” You felt her grab onto the hand that held her shirt collar. You thought she would try to tear it away so you weren’t prepared when excruciating pain shot through your arm.

                You moved away from the woman and examined your hand. The entire appendage was turning a dark purple as it started to bruise. The discoloration was spreading up your arm and you were wondering how far it would spread before it would stopped. You looked up to Donna was had a smug smile plastered on her face.

                “Oh I am sorry, did you not know that I have water magic? It doesn’t take much to bust a few veins with the water in your body, so I wouldn’t touch me again.” You mulled over this information before the image of her doing this to Holly flashed in your mind, she had come home with a few bruises after going out with Donna.

                “I am going to be the death of you.” Donna’s smug look faded and was replaced with a fearful one at the change of your tone. Your voice sounded dark and beast like. She took a step back and you followed, bringing your uninjured hand up so she could watch as a set of claws started to grow.

                “You wouldn’t do it! Holly would never forgive you!” She didn’t sound confident but you knew she was right. You wouldn’t be able to hurt her, Holly would easily be able to put two and two together and then Donna would only be able to manipulate her more.

                “S h e m I g h t n o t b e a b l e t o b u t I c a n.” You looked towards the source of the voice and found Sans looking extremely pissed off right beside you.

               

* * *

 

                Sans had teleported into Kat’s apartment when he had heard the commotion. He figured that she was fighting with Donna and he really just wanted to watch. He was leaning against the hallway wall when he heard Kat threaten Donna, claws exposed and a rather animalistic look on her face. He thought she looked sexy but his eyes soon found their way to her other hand. It was badly injured and was held close to her chest in a protective way.

                He teleported to Kat’s other side and examined the arm as Donna claimed Kat’s inability to do anything to her. His love’s arm was in a similar state as her hand and Sans turned to Donna. He was not going to let this injury go unaccounted for.

                “S h e m I g h t n o t b e a b l e t o b u t I c a n.” Donna looked even more fearful as she watched him maneuver a confused Kat away from the scene. Sans lifted his hand, a blue flame coming from his eye and his magic surrounded his hand and his target. Donna was lifted from the ground. He could feel Kat’s eyes on him but her soul showed no fear as he slammed Donna against the wall and floor of the hallway, multiple times before he was appeased by the groan that came from her.

                Sans turned back towards Kat, grabbing her uninjured hand and bringing her to the kitchen so he could examine her injury more closely. He knew Donna was starting to get up but he was more concerned with getting ice on the bruises so they wouldn’t hurt as much and making sure that the busted veins weren’t still bleeding under her skin.

                “Ha, careful there bitch! If anyone sees you like that they will think that you two are a couple! I hope they make your life a living hell!” Donna sounded loopy, probably from the concussion he had given her.  Kat had been examining his actions but was now concentrated back on the woman trying to make her way out of the apartment.

                “I hope we do look like a couple considering we are one!” Kat looked a little pissed but there was another emotion coming from her that he had recently come to experience. Donna looked shocked but let out a frustrated groan as she slammed the door shut, leaving Kat and him alone.

                “So we are a couple?” She smiled at him before nodding.

                “I hope so.” He knew what she meant by the emotions coming from her soul. He knew she wasn’t ready to admit it to him yet but he felt the love she had for him starting to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think is going to happen next! Also since I been shown nothing but support I am willing to write any scenes you want so comment your ideas and I will choose some and write them as their own fanfiction!


	16. Donna Hunt

                Sans was very delicate as he cared for your arm, moving the two bags of ice around in hopes of keeping the pain to a minimum and getting everything you needed so you didn’t have to move the appendage. Your soul was continuously stirring at the amount of attention you were getting and the two hours that Sans and you spent alone was very peaceful but of course, it couldn’t last forever.

                “SISTER! I AM HOME!” Your heart beat faster as your nervousness set in. What were you going to tell your sister? Even more, what were you going to tell Tesla or Washington tomorrow when you went to work? You tried to move your arm so Holly couldn’t see it but Sans tightened is hold.

                “Did you bring Washington like I requested?” You stared at Sans in disbelief. Had he requested Holly and Washington come home? What made him think that was a good idea in any universe?

                “I am here, what did you want to show us?” Washington and Holly made their way into the living room and you desperately tried to hide your arm but Sans continued to restrain it.

                “Donna attacked Kat.” Hearing this, they both rushed over to you and examined the arm that Sans was holding onto. You were glaring daggers at the skeleton as multiple emotions crossed the two Espers’ faces.  

                “WHY WOULD DONNA ATTACK HER?” Holly looked worried and maybe a little guilty. You weren’t sure if Sans knew the reason either but you really didn’t want to inform Holly about everything either. You could probably bend the truth for Holly but you had a feeling that Washington wouldn’t fall for it. When Sans didn’t answer the question everyone had turned to you but you hadn’t planned on what you were going to say yet.

                “It’s… complicated.” No one looked pleased with this answer, not even you were. How do you tell your sister that you knew that she was soulmates with a monster and that her current love interest was racist against monsters? To be honest, that was kind of complicated. Sensing your inner turmoil, Sans picked up to fill in what blanks he knew.

                “I heard a commotion from my apartment and found Donna threatening Kat, whose arm was already bruised. I dealt with Donna but it seems that she is rather prejudiced against monsters.” Washington was examining Sans which Sans didn’t seem to appreciate. Holly, on the other hand, had an unreadable expression on her face though it looked rather dark.

                “Donna has the ability to control water. She probably took control of the water in Kat’s blood and used it to bust a few veins, we should really get her to Tesla so he can examine her.” Sans nodded, he had been trying to get you to the lab for the last hour but you had declined multiple times. With Washington and Sans teaming up you realized that there was nothing you could really do except go.

                “You are taking this better than I expected you to, Washington.” You had been watching his body language closely and while he looked stiff, he really hadn’t shown the amount of aggression you had been expecting.

                “My first priority is to make sure you are well. Once I am sure that you will make a full recovery then I will hunt down that bitch and show her what happens when you mess with my family.” You smiled at the familiarity. This was how he had acted when Tesla and you were being bullied at school, he would make sure that everyone was alright before hunting people down. It was kind of funny to see him regress back to his old ways.

                “I am going to go talk to Donna.” Everyone looked to Holly. She had a very dark tone in her voice and was speaking lowly, you had never heard her sound like this. Her fists were balled as she walked out of the apartment, closing the door lightly. You were worried but knew Washington would have someone watching over her so Donna couldn’t do anything funny.

                Sans and Washington helped you off the couch and walked you to the hospital. It was a short walk as always but was much longer than you liked, as the other two didn’t allow you to use magic to get there quicker. Washington was watching both of you, especially when Sans put his arm around you, careful of the bruises. You should have felt uncomfortable with so many people walking around who could see you but it felt more comforting than anything.

                “You do realize I am going to make you tell Tesla and I what happened, right?” Washington opened the door to the hospital and you were happy when the cool air hit your skin. You gave a small groan as an answer.

                “Hello General Washington and Miss Kat,” the man at the front desk gave a kind smile which fell when he saw your arm. You wish you had thought to cover it, there was no need for people to be worried. Everyone gave him a simple greeting before moving to the elevator.

                You wondered how Tesla would react to your injury. You were very young when your mother had injected your soul so you had quickly learned how to avoid further harm so you rarely got injured. Better to be careful than to break your soul.

                “Tesla, I need you to examine something.” Washington was the first to walk out of the elevator, probably mildly excited to see his soulmate again. After giving Tesla a small kiss, Washington motioned for you and Sans to come closer. Tesla gasped when he saw your arm and met you halfway to the tables.

                “Wh-what h-happened?” You felt Sans tense before removing his arm and walking over to Washington, letting Tesla get to work.

                “That is what we would like to know,” Washington was texting on his phone while he asked. He was probably getting updates on Holly’s position so once Tesla gave him the all clear he could find Donna easier.

                “Donna was talking about keeping Holly and her soulmate apart because she doesn’t like the guy. I reacted how you would expect and was about to drag her out of my home when she did this to me.” You motioned to the arm Tesla was now poking at with sharp objects. “I put two and two together and realized she had been doing this to Holly, on a smaller scale of course, and would have mauled her if she hadn’t brought up how Holly would have sided with her.”

                “That little manipulating cunt.” It was rare for Washington to curse and he had already done it twice in the past ten minutes. May whatever deity in control (Ink!Sans) have mercy on Donna when he got ahold of her.

                “Luckily, Sans came in and used his magic to diffuse the situation. She got up and left after saying some very kind words, though I do believe she may have some brain damage now.” Washington looked at Sans with an expression that clearly meant he approved of his actions, perhaps you had earned Sans some brownie points.

                “Well your arm is going to be sore for a while but I think that the veins are healing quickly. I would like to view your soul to make sure of its state, however.” Fuck. This was exactly why you hadn’t wanted to come to Tesla. Your soul had San’s magic surrounding it and if that didn’t make Washington pissed, how would you explain that he had done it without your permission.

 

* * *

 

                Sans wasn’t worried about everyone knowing what he had done to help Kat’s soul. Keeping her healthy was worth every bit of backlash he was about to get.

                No, what he was actually worried about was how his protective nature was going to handle someone else pulling her soul out and examining it. He really didn’t want to lose control and end up hurting anyone, he was already having a hard time holding back the urge to earn some LV with Donna. Kat was staring at him with a worried look but he could only muster a reassuring smile.

                “Soul kay with me.” The pun eased some of the tension building in him, especially when the other couple groaned. Though the tension sprang back tenfold when Tesla placed his pale hand over Kat’s chest and her soul eased out of her. Tesla gasped and examined the soul which was almost completely surrounded by his magic.

                Sans had his bony hand clenched as he tried to control his magic. He would feel really bad if Tesla got hurt. Washington walked over to the scene and Kat seemed at a loss for words.

                “Why is your soul surrounded by blue magic?” Washington asked, looking at the soul carefully. Kat didn’t look like she wanted to answer and Sans was at his breaking point.

                “It is my magic, it is making sure her magic doesn’t escape.” His tone was low and territorial and Washington glared his jaw clenching.

                “And why is it around her soul? Something like this should only be done by soulmates! It is disgusting that you would-“ Sans teleported in front of the man, eye lights gone.

                “I am her soulmate and I suggest you put the soul back before I lose it.” Tesla nodded quickly and let the golden heart float back into its owner. Sans almost immediately relaxed but it seemed that Washington wasn’t pleased. Before the man could do anything though, Kat chirped in.

                “Washington, he is telling the truth. He has already proven himself to me which you should know is hard to do.” He was still glaring at the skeleton but he wasn’t going to do anything to him, especially when he was Kat’s soulmate. Tesla placed his hand on Washington’s arm in a calming manner before speaking.

                “Well if Kat likes you then I am sure you are a good person. I look forward to working with you even more.” The red head’s voice was steady as he gave Sans a warm smile before turning his attention to his lover. “S-she i-is f-fine, you c-can go d-do w-what you n-need to.” Washington nodded and took out his phone while he walked to the elevator.

                Somehow, Sans knew this wasn’t going to be the last time he bumped skulls with the general though.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Washington's magic is? I will tell you if you're right! Also what is going to happen to poor little old Donna?


	17. Planning The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is almost like the author is setting something into play since the tenth chapter, can someone figure out why the author puts random things in?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rather surprised everyone thought Washington and Holly would go ballistic (the gun jokes) when both are normally peaceful characters but I will admit I don't think I would be 100% if someone did this stuff to me so maybe.

                Tesla had located Donna on one of his cameras. She was sitting on the beach drinking what you assumed to be alcohol though she didn’t seem to be drunk. Tesla had gone back to work on the magic samples, leaving you and Sans to watch the screen. You were desperately trying to push down the emotions his stunt had caused but you were pretty sure he knew how he had made you feel.

                You made a mental note to find an excuse to leave for your heat next month, you weren’t sure you would be able to control it this time around. Perhaps Tesla could set something up for you at the offshore location where other Espers go for their heat.

                “Holly found her.” You paid attention to the screen as your sister walked up to Donna. She had the same look from when you last saw her. You couldn’t hear what they were talking about but you could tell it was getting pretty heated as their postures changed.

                “What do you think they are talking about?” You asked the question but didn’t expect an answer in return, which was good considering no one gave you one. You watched the screen intently when Holly stopped speaking, her bangs covering her eyes in a manner you had never seen her do before. Donna tried to touch her arm but flames surrounded the model’s hand and she pulled it back with a look of agony.

                Tesla was now watching the screen as well. Holly had never used her flames for anything other than healing until today you had wondered whether she still had the ability to. Sans seemed indifferent to this discovery but you and Tesla were standing there dumbfounded. The flames faded but Donna’s hand had some serious looking burns.

                Washington made his appearance on the camera a few moments later. He had probably witnessed your sister’s violence but he seemed uncaring to it as he grabbed a hold of Donna’s arm, roughly throwing her to the ground.

                You didn’t know much about Washington’s magic other than how it was very unusual and rare. It was classified as a physical magic and depended heavily on his emotions and mindset. His double could create spears with her magic which you guessed would be the same premise though a little outdated. You had always wondered how his ability worked and found yourself leaning close to the screen, watching intently as he got to work.

                Washington’s hands were surrounded by a dark green color which quickly took the form of two large guns. You didn’t know much about guns but from the looks of the ones he had just conjured, they could definitely do some damage. Donna was starting to slide away, not liking the position she found herself in. Washington had one of the guns aimed and the model froze in place, fear evident on her face. The gun ricocheted as something shot out of it, faster than even your eyes could follow. Donna grabbed onto her leg, bringing it close to her chest as tears rolled down her face.

                  You almost felt bad for her. Washington was calculated so you didn’t think he was going to kill her but she probably wouldn’t be able to do much for a while.

                “I can’t watch this,” Tesla turned away from the screen, his timid nature making it hard to watch his soulmate be so violent. You wondered why you had the opposite reaction when Sans acted out but brushed it off, not wanting to dwell on it when the skeleton was standing right behind you.

                “You can go back to work, we will tell you if anything important happens,” Sans had felt bad after lashing out at his colleague and was now trying to make it up to him. Tesla looked grateful as he went back to the tables and examined something under a microscope.

                 Washington approached the crying female, placing the end of his magic barrel under her chin so she had to look at him. He said something but you couldn’t make it out. She nodded furiously and Holly walked up to her next, grabbing her by the shirt collar just as you had done earlier that day. Your sister lifted Donna up with strength you didn’t know she had. Donna was shaking from fear as your sister threw her down on the sand before walking away, Washington in tow.

                 “I am glad they were able to hold back.” Sans gave a grunt as his response and you turned to him. “You think you could take him on now?” You had no idea what San’s magic entailed considering you had only seen him use it to throw Donna around but you weren’t sure if this was enough to take the General down.

                 “Not sure. Tibia honest I don’t like to fight.” You could tell he wasn’t telling the complete truth but decided not to push it. Sans had told you how he had also remembered the repeats and you could feel how much he didn’t like talking about them, perhaps something bad had happened? Your mental note from earlier came back to mind and with the violence out of the way, you decided to approach Tesla about it.

 

* * *

 

                  Was he able to Washington down? With the way things were going he figured he would have to fight the General at some point but he really didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure how Kat would react to his full power and he didn’t want to scare her off, especially when they were getting so close. She was opening up to him and was starting to show her emotions, even admitting to being soulmates to her friends. He really didn’t want to ruin this progress.  

                  He followed her as she went to talk to Tesla, considering how he could avoid fighting Washington until he was sure Kat wouldn’t freak out.

                 “Hey, Tes I have a question about going on that trip next month.” Tesla looked confused before blushing and nodding. Sans was knocked out of his thoughts, confused. She was going on a trip? Why was this the first he was hearing about it?

                  T-to the u-usual s-spot?” Tesla didn’t seem to know much about the trip either which was a big red flag to Sans. More and more questions flowed through his skull as he tried to figure out where his soulmate was going and why.

                  “Where is the usual spot?” Tesla was looking at Kat as if asking her permission to tell him. It was frustrating him how he was being kept in the dark.

                   “It is spa retreat that a lot of Espers take every couple of months. Sorry, you can’t come but it is for girls only.” He could tell she was stretching the truth but he didn’t want her to know he was suspicious of her, maybe he could question her later and get more information.

                    “Oh, well when will you be leaving?”

                    “In three weeks. Relax we will hang out more before I leave so you won’t get bonely.” She smiled at him but not even her pun was going to distract him from the elephant in the room.

                     After a short conversation with Tesla, Sans walked his lover home. He didn’t bombard her with questions but instead acted like he had accepted her explanation. When her guard was down he would question her a bit more thoroughly but he wasn’t going to get much out of her now.

                   Kat asked him to stay with her for a while, which he did. They watched some more movies that Kat had said he needed to watch. Holly had come home but by the way, the room heated up they had figured it best to leave her alone for now. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with her like this too much to get up, cuddled up on her bed and watching as she fell asleep on him not bothering to move her when she finally did. He massaged her scalp as he finished the last movie, letting the noise of the television lull him to sleep.  


	18. The Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short I am sick so haven't been able to do much.

                Your arm bothered you as you lifted it to stretch. The bruises were almost gone but the ache was still there. It had been a little over a week since Holly and Washington confronted Donna and you haven’t seen her since, which is probably for the best. Your sister hasn’t wanted to talk about the incident and you didn’t want to push her so all you knew was that they had broken up.

                You wished that other people took on your ideals, especially since Washington and Tesla were hounding you with questions. You had tried to answer them as vaguely as possible for your sake and San’s but it seemed the couple wasn’t going to be letting up anytime soon. Luckily, you were able to distract Tesla with questions about the place Espers usually went for their heats.

                You had never really had a heat before so Tesla was trying to clue you in with his personal experiences. He had sent you an email with some information about the place which you were currently reading.

                The place looked nice as you examined one of the pictures displayed on the screen. The outside had little vegetation but considering how close it was to the beach you weren’t surprised. Another picture displayed the main entrance which was adorned with calming colors and a fountain in the center, the words The Retreat written on it. The entrance was ironic considering how dull the rooms were, containing only a bed, dresser, and a television. The bathrooms weren’t much better as they mimicked the hotel style.

                You sighed as you continued reading the pamphlet like email. You had stretched the truth when you had told Sans that this place was for females only. The Resort was actually split into a female and male facility to keep the genders apart in case soulmates went in at the same time. You knew The Retreat was a spa like location that was designed to get an Esper through their heat comfortably while also making sure they were contained. With both of these ideas in mind, it made sense to you that it was located on the island maybe a mile out from where your mother’s lab.

                 At the end of the email, Tesla asked if you were sure you wanted to go. You sat back and sighed as you thought. An Esper’s heat was somewhat dangerous considering it had two parts, the magic, and the hormones. Your magic had been constantly draining out of you so you have never experienced the magic side which in turn made the hormones easy to deal with when they appeared every three months like clockwork. Now that your soul was abounding with magic, you could already feel the hormones building.

                As a scientist you have seen many Espers in heat, considering it was the best time to take magic samples, so you knew how some of the stronger people lost control. You really didn’t want to put anyone or yourself at risk if you lost control of your magic, going full animal. You blushed at the thought of Sans taming your magic before shaking your head in a poor attempt to erase the images.

                Yes, you were sure you had to go. You had to go at least once to make sure you wouldn’t put people in harm’s way as well as making sure you didn’t make a fool of yourself in front of Sans. You replied to the email before turning off the laptop and lying in bed, ignoring the multiple texts you knew you had from Washington.

                Nine more days and you would be separated from Sans. The thought hurt your soul and you wondered if The Retreat would really be able to contain you if you really tried to leave. What would Sans do if you allowed yourself to be consumed by your own nature? You weren’t sure you wanted to know the answer.

                “What are you thinking about love?” You jumped when Sans teleported to your room but smiled at him after the initial shock wore down.

                “You are late bone head!” He had been sleeping in your bed ever since the Donna incident and it had almost become a habit to cuddle up to the skeleton.

                “Sorry, had to read Papyrus his bedtime story.” He shrugged before joining you on the bed, wrapping his arms around you. You scoffed before laughing. He gave you a confused look.

                “Are you telling me my sister’s soulmate has to have a bedtime story?” You were trying desperately to hold back your laugh as the image of Holly reading to a tucked in Papyrus popped into your mind. Sans let out a small laugh, obviously amused by the prospect as well.

                “I guess that is quite humerus.” Your soul tugged as he chuckled. Tesla had told you it would be better to tell him the truth, he was your soulmate after all but you really didn’t want to ruin the small moments like this. If anything you wanted to make them better.

                There had been a phrase that had been caught in your throat for the past week but you weren’t sure when the right time to tell him was. After some serious thinking you had found that when you thought of your future, Sans was always there. You weren’t sure there was a right time to tell a skeleton you loved him so you decided that you would tell him right before leaving for The Retreat. You felt excitement bubble inside of you but pushed it down as you snuggled closer to the skeleton.

 

* * *

 

                Kat hasn’t let her guard down for a second. Whenever he asks her anything about the trip she becomes so nervous and he immediately drops it. He isn’t sure he is going to get any information out of his soulmate and he wasn’t about to go behind her back and ask someone else. He might just have to go mad for the week she is gone.

                He didn’t like this idea but there really wasn’t much he could do. Kat seemed to be deep in thought as he held her.

                “Kat,” she looked at him, “do you like laying like this?” She smiled at him before snuggling closer to him. His grip on her tightened and his soul hummed with magic at the closeness.

                “Tibia honest, there is nothing I like more.” He chuckled as his phalanges traced patterns on her skin. He has fallen asleep like this for almost two weeks and for those two weeks he has not had a single nightmare. Her soul being so close to his stops even the worst dream from plaguing him.

                He has woken up feeling refreshed and motivated just like Kat had when his magic first started acting as a soul band aid. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle a week without her, especially if the nightmares started up again.

                Would he really be able to make it?

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen during the heat?!


	19. The Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit was is the author doing this time?! Don't be mad...okay you can be a little mad. Get better soon Haileyice7!!!

                You weren’t sure what to put in the bag on your bed. Tesla had told you to pack comfortable clothes and maybe something to read but you weren’t sure of the temperature the building was kept at or how distracted a book was actually going to make you.  You felt nervous about being enclosed in a place you had never been before but kept reminding yourself that it was necessary.

                In hindsight, you should have packed a few days ago rather than the night before you left but you really couldn’t bring yourself to do it then. You sighed as you put a few pairs of shorts into the bag, figuring it was better to be cold rather than hot.

                “I PROMISE IT ISN’T AS BAD AS YOU ARE MAKING IT SEEM.” You looked at Holly as she stood in the doorway that led to your bathroom. You gave a halfhearted smile at your sister before she placed some of your toiletries into the side pocket of the bag.

                Holly had been going to The Retreat every three months since she was sixteen so obviously, it wasn’t a terrible experience but your skin still crawled at the thought. You felt like something bad was going to happen and no matter how many times you tried to brush off the feeling it always came back.

                “Yeah, I know but I guess some of us can’t be as amazing as you.” Holly perked up at the endearing comment, her pride swelling as she posed.

                Holly helped you finish packing before she retired to her room. You set the bag by your door and sat on your bed. Sans would probably teleport into your room in a few minutes and you felt your stomach do a flip. Tomorrow was going to be extremely chaotic with everything you had to do.

                You could probably tell Sans your feelings another time but with the way, he had been so anxious about you leaving you figured it would keep his mind occupied while you were away. You smiled as you thought of your skeleton. He was so gentle with you but you knew if he needed to, he could do some serious damage. You focused on how he would rest his chin on your head before wrapping his arms around you and how warm he was. He made you so happy.

                He was perfect: smart and funny but still lazy enough that he wasn’t overbearing. How had you gone so many years without him in your life? You turned on the television to distract you from your excitement so Sans wouldn’t figure out you had something planned.

                You had been watching a poorly made comedy for a while before Sans popped in, grinning. “Hello, love,” he slid under your unmade covers and got close to you. You smiled at him in response before resting your head on his chest, hearing him sigh in happiness. His warmth was so inviting and the way he held you eased all of your anxiety, relaxing you completely.

                You weren’t sure at what point you had fallen asleep but you groaned when your alarm screamed at you. Sans was the one who reached to turn it off. You looked at him and a wave of guilt washed over you.

                He looked exhausted as if he hadn’t slept at all that night. You sat up and gave him an apologetic look which he waved off.

                “Are you going to walk me to the docks?” You asked, figuring that the docks were the perfect place to confess to him. He looked conflicted for a bit which was almost enough to send you into a panic.

                You had spent a lot of time planning and practicing what you were going to say to him, it was very important to you since you had only said the words to your sister before. You didn’t know what you would do with yourself if you couldn’t give him the goodbye he deserved but perhaps you were blowing this out of proportion. People confess all the time so why would this be any more important?

                “Do you have to go?” His voice sounded pleading and it was enough to snap you out of your thoughts which were spiraling out of control. You were about to cave and call the whole thing off but the thought of the incident in your mother’s lab quickly made you remember why you were doing this.

                “I have to,” you sighed as you crawled out of the comfortable bed and started your morning routine. Sans had his skull resting in his hands when you were done, he looked broken and your soul hurt. “I am sorry, Sans. It is just one week, it will go by quicker than you think.” You gave him your best smile but it didn’t seem to change his emotion.

                Grabbing your bag, you made sure that he followed you out of your room. He was sluggish as he moved and you found yourself second-guessing yourself again.

                “MY SISTER IS GROWING UP!” Holly almost tackled you as you entered the kitchen and you had to laugh at her reaction. Part of you was worried that Holly was going to give away the real reason for the trip but with the way Sans was acting you weren’t sure he was actually paying attention to anything. You calmed Holly down before half-heartedly eating a few bites of her overly salted pancakes.

                “So are you coming to see me off?” You asked as you pushed the plate away.

                “OF COURSE I AM!” Holly took yours and Sans plates, scrapping the leftovers into a container and putting it into the fridge with the others. “WE SHOULD PROBABLY LEAVE NOW SO YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GO THROUGH TESLA’S CHECKLIST!” Holly grabbed your now fully healed arm and practically dragged you to the front door, Sans following a little ways behind.

                “Holly, I promise I can walk!” You tried to calm the blonde down but she was just too excited as she pulled you all the way to the docks. Your soul hummed when you remembered your plan and you peeked at Sans who was now looking at you, having felt your soul’s excitement. He gave you a smile which you quickly returned. You may not be excited about being stuck on an island for a week but you were looking forward to spilling your soul out to your soulmate.

                “LOOK! TESLA AND WASHINGTON ARE ALREADY HERE!” You looked over your sister’s shoulder when she let go of your arm and sure enough, the couple was standing on the sidewalk next to the dock entrance. Tesla had a rather long list in his hand and you felt a sense of dread at the thought of having to go through what Holly did every three months.

                Tesla smiled at you when your group met theirs. Washington was glaring at Sans but you chose to ignore this in favor of getting the list thing over with.

                Tesla’s list was very comprehensive and you wondered why he had told you to bring the bare necessities when he was just going to go into mom mode at the last minute. By the time the small boat had gotten to the dock you had been yelled at through stutters about twelve times. You had just woken up and you were already exhausted.

                “Well, got to go bye!” You handed Sans your bag that Tesla was still trying to go through and motioned for him to follow you which he did without question, probably as eager as you were to get away from the group. You could still feel your friend’s eyes on your back but ignored them as Sans set the bag onto the boat and turned to face you.

                You took a deep breath and held out your hand. He looked at them confused for a moment before taking them in his bony ones.

                “I have something I need to tell you.” He looked worried and your heart started to beat louder than your headphones were blaring. His jaw clenched but he nodded for you to continue. “I...I love you, Sans.” The words felt natural and you felt a huge burden being lifted from your soul which now felt exposed to your soulmate.

                You watched as his sockets doubled in size and his smile spread bigger than you had ever seen it before. You usually couldn’t feel emotions from his soul but you felt so much coming from him right now that it was making you dizzy. You were pulled into a tight hug as you heard him whisper similar words into your ear. You closed your eyes to enjoy the moment before the man on the boat cleared his throat, signaling it was time to go.

                You had to pry Sans off of you since he wasn’t willing to let go. You gave his one last smile as you jumped into the small boat and sat on one of the seats. The boat purred to life as you waved goodbye to the group that was disappearing into the distance.

                Suddenly that feeling of dread fell over you.

 

* * *

 

                He had watched her since they were kids. He would do anything to get close to his angel and he had though he wasn’t sure she even knew his name. It didn’t matter though because fate was on his side.

                He had worked as the transport for years now as a side job to get close to her sister when she went to The Retreat but today his angel was the one standing on the wooden platform. She was waiting for him and his heart had lodged itself in his throat when he had seen her.

                She was so beautiful the way her hair cascaded down her back and how she looked so small, so breakable. It had been hard to hold himself back as she said her goodbyes to the group that constantly surrounded her but she was worth the wait.

                He knew she loved him. He loved her so there was no way she didn’t love him as well. He drove the boat as he had so many times before but he concentrated on that love he felt as well. He was connected to the animal goddess in front of him. She was staring at him with an odd look which he answered with a smile. She gave a small smile back before turning back to look where the boat was heading.

                His mother had worked with hers and had died in the same accident as her mother. His mother had told him that he was the savior of the Espers, that it was his job to marry the animal Esper and have the most powerful children. He knew then that Kat was promised to him. He would make everyone proud with his love that his mother had taught him to use.

                He focused harder on that love. He had greeted her so many times and he could tell she loved him back by how she answered. She was begging him to give her purpose in her life.

                He would forgive her for what she had said to the monster, the skeleton had obviously done something to his angel to make her blind to fate. Nothing he couldn’t cure with some alone time with her at her most vulnerable. His love was manifesting itself as a black aura appeared around his hands.

                He thought more about his angel. How he was going to release that beast her mother had created. How he was going to make sure she followed her destiny. He had waited so many years for this.

                The aura around his hands was moving towards her distracted from which was watching the island come into view. She noticed his love when it was an inch away from her skin but by that time his love was too close for her to react.

                The black grabbed onto her beautiful skin, restraining it but also climbing closer to her face. She struggled and he knew it was because the skeleton had done something to make her unwilling. Her eyes shined with her gold magic but she couldn’t do anything as his love seeped into her through her nose.

                “Relax my angel, I will erase the skeleton’s touch.” She whimpered as her eyes glazed over with his love. He smiled as he turned the boat around, heading towards the place he knew they could be alone.

                He had waited so long and planned so much and now fate was finally going as his mother had said. He wasn’t going to have to work the front desk of some small hospital anymore or have to drive this stupid boat just to get close to her, he was going to be the father of the most powerful Espers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write as a new character who just went insane because he heard someone say I Love You?! Tell me what you think happens next! I love reading and replying to the comments!


	20. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha Evil author is evil!

                You don’t want to open your eyes. Your body was in full heat, you felt hot and your skin tingled with magic as certain urges tried to control your mind. You realized that you were fighting two forces, the heat and the beast and you weren’t sure if you could keep the battle up much longer.

                “I love the expression on your face,” his voice made you sick. You had felt his presence since you had woken up a while ago and this was the first time he had actually spoken. So the man from the hospital front desk had kidnapped you at your most vulnerable, well this day was turning out great.

                You opened your eyes slowly and glared at the man who had a crazed look. You knew your limbs were held down but you weren’t sure by what and you weren’t going to break eye contact with the lunatic to check. He would have to leave eventually and when he did that would be when you examine your situation.

                “I have waited so long for this moment my angel.” He looked excited, kind of like Holly when she first started cooking. You weren’t sure about his nickname, you weren’t exactly an angel considering how many people you have hurt in your lifetime. On the other hand, you would rather him use a pet name than your actual name. “Now then, how about we get down to business?”

                He walked over to your side and you followed him with your eyes. There was a familiar looking machine and he turned his back to you to mess with it. You took the opportunity to look at your restraints. You were lying on a cool metal table, your arms and legs spread and held in place by metal cuffs coming from the table itself. The table was obviously designed to restrain which didn’t do anything to help calm your rising nerves.

                You turned your attention back to your captor when he seemed to be done messing with the machine. He pressed a button and you suddenly felt a painful tug on your chest. With your mind clouded with the constant battles and the uncontrollable need spreading through your body, you couldn’t resist the pained scream that left your body as your soul was dragged out of your chest.

                The machine turned off and he scooped your soul into one of the containers your mother used to use to contain souls. He looked disappointed as he examined the yellow heart surrounded in blue and you felt another wave of heat move through your body at the reminder of your soulmate.

                “I am going to have to find a way to rid your soul of this disgusting magic,” he seemed to be pondering as he continued to examine your soul. Your chest felt empty as he moved away with your soul, setting it on the table on the other side of the room. He walked back to your side replacing his disappointed look with a smile that made you sick. “Now that that is done perhaps you have some questions?”

                You considered the most important questions before answering. “Where are we?” You voice felt weak. Your mind was going insane and you weren’t sure you would be able to sort it in time to come up with a plan of action.

                “I am surprised you don’t know. This is the only place for us to be alone and is also the location of the first time I saw you.” You were confused and didn’t have the energy to sort out what he was saying which he seemed to notice as he laughed at your weakness. “It’s your wonderful mother’s lab.”

                You felt your face pale. You would have to remember this information if you planned to escape, if you lost control you might just end up with another needle in your hand. You were limited in magic while your soul was out of your body so you weren’t sure if you could break the metal binding you to the table. You could probably call for some animals but being inside a cliff, the animals wouldn’t be able to get to you. You pondered another question in hopes of coming up with some sort of plan.

                “Why are you doing this?” You were sure you wanted to know the answer but you needed some answers. Your mind was going in twenty different directions and it was hard to concentrate but you tried your hardest.

                “I was waiting for this question! To answer it let me tell you a story.” He grabbed a chair and pulled it to him so he could sit beside you, you had to turn your head more to keep your eyes on him. “Once upon a time, there were two scientists. They worked together on two projects, the ability to contain magic and the ability to see fate.”

                He cleared his throat and you took a moment to piece together that he was talking about your mother’s work. You hadn’t read anything about the ability to see fate but you could see how such a power could be useful.

                “One of the scientists knew that working on children would be the quickest wat to achieve their goal, children are much more malleable and their souls changeable. Sadly, however, the other scientist refused and continued their work on adults who couldn’t progress the experiments further.” He looked displeased with this information but continued.

                “One day there was a breakthrough. A machine that could glimpse into the future and do you know what it saw?” It seemed he was pausing for dramatic effect. “It saw the most powerful Esper, so powerful that their magic was destroying their skin, exposing the bone.”

                You weren’t making any more connections but a part of you thought that you should be. The man was getting excited again and you wondered what this story had to do with anything.

                “Do you get it yet? Your mother and my mother worked together and witnessed the future! They had a falling out though. Your mother kicked my mother out of this very lab because my mother had stated the truth. The truth that you and I created the Esper, that would be the only way for their magic to do that to them.” He was almost bouncing in his seat and it was making you even more uncomfortable than you already were.

                “My mother tried to come back but when your mother refused, she had to take matters into her own hands. She recreated the magic serum that powered the machine and found you and injected you so that would be able to see fate the way it should be and not the way your mother wanted you to. The injection didn’t have an effect but your mother just couldn’t accept the possibility that you would follow your destiny.” He made a motion to your soul in its container.

                “To try and make you stray from fate she injected your soul with her own serum. This serum would cleanse your soul of my mother’s but in return you were slightly separated from your magic, creating two sides of your soul. It’s okay though, I love both sides.”

                He seemed to be done with his story and your head was swimming. It didn’t add up but there were bits and pieces that you were starting to remember, pieces that had been buried in hopes of never remembering. If you weren’t going insane you might have been able to come up with the real story and not this one-sided bullshit.

 

* * *

 

                Sans was sitting in the large conference room as Asgore and Toriel spoke the humans. Asgore was working hard to earn monsters their rights so that they could come to the aboveground but the human government was making this a slow process. Sans was trying to pay attention but found himself smiling like an idiot as the thought of Kat played in his mind.

                He was so happy when she had told him how she felt and even though the nightmares came back last night, they didn’t faze his happiness. Undyne bumped his arm to focus him back on the meeting.

                He had already read through all of the paperwork and declarations so he wasn’t sure why he needed to pay attention but he figured that he would only get more teasing from Undyne later if he started day dreaming again.  

                Everyone already knew he was soulmates with Kat and they had given him mixed reactions. Toriel and his brother were happy and were trying to give him advice which, after hanging out with her the first time, he knew he wouldn’t need considering how easy-going his love was. Alphys and Asgore had been worried about the consequences of a monster being mates with an Esper pretending to be human. Lastly, Undyne had just been teasing him constantly which he didn’t really mind but was tiring of quickly.

                His soul tugged a bit and he felt a sudden need to protect, something that had been happening since Kat had left. He has been having a hard time pushing the feeling down, thinking it was caused by her being away. He sighed as he reminded himself that he only had to wait six more days.

                She was okay, right? He could make it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Kat is going to escape? Keep in mind you are Kat so how would you do it?


	21. The Beasts Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you are just too tired and desperate to fight anymore. Time for something else to take control.  
> Also, trying to write Kat with disorganized thoughts is difficult but i think I did a pretty good job....maybe?

                He had left a few hours ago. You don’t know where he went and you really didn’t care. You had desperately searched the room with your eyes but found nothing that could help you escape. Even more, what were you even going to do if you did escape?

                You were at the brink of losing the war you were having with your heat and the beast and if you did give in then it would be better to be restrained. You were slipping in and out of sleep but your mind wasn’t letting you rest easy.

                If you weren’t slowly going insane you could probably analyze what your captor had claimed to be the truth behind your past but that would have to wait. You heard some banging and opened your eyes to see Satan himself walking through the large metal door on the other side of the room. He smiled when he saw you were awake.

                “I have some good news, my angel!” You were pretty sure this news was not actually good but allowed him to continue, “I have a few theories I want to test out! Just you watch I will have the skeleton’s magic gone in no time.” The haziness in your mind was barely registering this but you were pretty sure what he had just said was terrible.

                You noticed he had a few objects in his hands. You followed him with your eyes as he walked over to where your soul was floating in its container. You weren’t sure but there was something tugging at your brain about it being unhealthy to be dislodged from your soul for too long. He set the objects on the table before considering them.

                “I think I will try to stimulate your soul first to see if the magic can be dislodged.” He picked up one of the objects which you recognized as one of your mother’s inventions. You couldn’t recall what it did but considering what your mother had done in her experiments, you figured this was going to hurt. He placed the machine on the top of the soul container, which was apparently designed to have attachments, before turning it on.

                There was a soft humming before a crackling sound. Your body convulsed and you screamed in pain as electrical currents shot through your soul into your body. The pain was making your eyes water and you were fairly certain you had bitten your tongue as the taste of iron flooded your taste buds. You didn’t know how long he had allowed the currents to continue but when he turned the machine off your body was still jerking from leftover electricity.

                “Stubborn magic,” he grumbled as he removed the machine, replacing it with another. You were whimpering in a begging manner but he didn’t flinch as he turned the new attachment on. This machine didn’t have a warm-up period and when Satan flipped the machine on you heard what sounded like a vacuum.

                Your body felt drained and you were suddenly exhausted. The feeling was familiar as you had felt it multiple times when you had used too much magic. Your tired mind was able to place this machine as a device that absorbs magic from the soul and you were worried that this lunatic might actually just kill you. Your body was quickly becoming more and more exhausted, to the point that your eyes lids were unable to stay open.

                It wouldn’t be wrong to go to sleep, would it? You needed sleep if you wanted to escape so it was best to take this opportunity, right? You really didn’t have much in you to fight this train of thought as sleep claimed you. It wasn’t blissful and you didn’t dream, you just slept.

                When you woke up, you didn’t feel much better. You were still dealing with magic withdrawals but at least the torture was over with. Satan was nowhere to be found which left you the ability to examine the damage he had caused.

                You raised your head as far as it would go, looking over your body which thankfully still had clothes covering it. You flinched as you saw the remnants of what you had been asleep for.

                Your entire body was covered in bruises from broken blood vessels and burns. You could see open cuts and you were sure you didn’t want to know what he had done to cause them. You laid your head back on the table, unwilling to look at the scene anymore.

                You thought for a second about the consequences of letting the animal side of you lose. Would it do any good? You were already dealing with magic exhaustion, not to mention your soul was separated from your body which was already limiting your usage. If you were in your mother's lab than you knew how to leave but if you did get free while the animal was in control then that could lead to something just as bad as staying put.

                You continued to deliberate before sighing. You were so tired and you weren’t going to be able to win this battle. You could hold back one of the forces trying to control you and you would rather release the animal the heat.

                A headache you hadn’t known you had subsided almost immediately as you were pushed to the background of your brain. You could hear yourself growling and struggling. The heat was reminding you how sexy it was when Sans growled and you immediately pushed the thought away.

                Your attention was brought back to your animal side as you heard a shuffle come from the other side of the room. You were nervous that it was Satan reappearing but was surprised when you saw your soul, pushing on the side of its container forcefully. You felt yourself smile as you saw the yellow heart still surrounded by its blue shield, glad that Satan wasn’t able to take San’s magic away from you.

                The soul continued to push, the container sliding across the table slowly. You were shocked at the strength of the soul you had always considered weak, had it always been this strong? The animal was panting through its snarls which reminded you that the moment your soul was reunited with you that you were going to have to call out to Sans to make sure the animal didn’t do anything bad.

                The container was at the edge of the table and with more push the container fell, shattering as it hit the ground. You heard the pained scream come from your mouth as shards of glass find their way into the heart. Your animal side was obviously not the brightest as it was caught off guard by something you knew was going to happen but figured would be worth the chance to escape.

                The heart slowly floated towards your chest, two small shards of glass barely piercing the soul as the blue magic took most of the damage. It was even more painful as the glass was pushed out of the soul as it entered your body again. Your chest felt full and you almost cried from the welcome feeling.

                Your magic was still low but it was definitely enough thanks to San’s magic keeping enough contained. Leave it to Sans to save you without even realizing it.

                The beast I broke the metal restraints as your magic flowed through your body, giving you back the strength of the animal kingdom. It was hard to move with the damage done to your body but your animal side was determined to continue, which you were glad about as you took this opportunity to reach out to the soul you wanted some much.

                You wondered what Sans would do once he arrived.

 

* * *

 

                Four more days, he can do this. He was staring at his ceiling trying to give himself hope which wasn’t working. He had already read all of the books he had gotten from the library about human government so he really didn’t have anything to distract himself. He could go to sleep but he wasn’t looking forward to the nightmares which Kat had taken away while she was here.

                He sighed as he closed his eyes. He was trying to relax but his soul had been acting strange ever since Kat left, making him worry that she might indeed be in some sort of tro-

`               He shot up as a terrible pain ran through his being. He knew it wasn’t his own but he would rather it be. His soulmate was feeling this pain and alone.

                He searched for her soul, finding that it was very weak and distressed. It wasn’t calling out for him which he thought was strange and he tried to ignore the pain shooting through him so he could concentrate on what he had to do.

                If she wasn’t calling for him, did she really need him? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to teleport to her if she wasn’t actually in trouble. After some deliberation, he decided to monitor the soul in case its condition worsened.

                If it did worsen, though, whoever caused it would be in for a B A D T I M E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone get mad at Sans! Now I was thinking of doing character profiles at the end of each chapter that compares the doubles and gives them more back story, would you guys like that?


	22. Satan's Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can promise you this: Smut is going to happen within the next three chapters but I am not going to spoil when. I will be marking the smut with a star on the chapter name.

                Perhaps this wasn’t the best plan. The animal was using quite a bit of magic taking on animal characteristics while navigating the inner workings of your mother’s lab. At the rate your magic was being used up, you were going to pass out before getting anywhere near the exit.

                Why had your mother created such an impulsive creature? You really didn’t see the purpose and you knew that Satan’s story wasn’t complete truth, if you made it out of here you were going to look into it. Your body suddenly stopped its movement and you brought your attention back to what was going on. You didn’t see any reason for the change which confused you before a voice rang through the silent hallway.

                “Have you really not regained your memories?” You found that this voice was actually yours but a little more ragged and beast like. The animal had never spoken before so it took you a second to respond, considering you didn’t have control of your voice box.

                ‘What memories?’ You figured that since the animal was technically a part of you that it could understand your thoughts. A sigh came from your mouth as your body started to continue its obsessive search.

                “Your mother didn’t create me. I am your magic.” This didn’t make much sense to you and you weren’t sure what question you wanted to be answered first.

                ‘My mother had the same magic but she didn’t have the issue of trying to control some animal personality.’ If you had a bit more energy than perhaps you would have given more emotion of thought into the observation but at the moment this was the most you could muster.

                “You really don’t remember.” Your body was now calmly walking around the complex, using less magic but obviously not trying to find the exit. “I will give us back out memories but right now I need you to lend me what you have always held back.”

                ‘Why would I give you anything? You tried to puncture my soul again! What am I even holding back from you, you already have control of my body?’ You were beginning to think that you had actually gone insane.

                “I was trying to clear the rest of the crap Satan’s mother had put into you and make you remember everything! Listen, we are supposed to be one being. You are the conscious being with the ability to actually think while I am your basic animal instincts and if you want to get out of this situation you need to accept every part of your magic!”

                Satan had mentioned his mother injecting you with a serum when you were younger and your mother trying to clear you of it. You hadn’t believed it considering you didn’t remember ever being injected by anyone other than your mother. It took a moment but it felt good to have something click again, you even felt your actual lips turn up into a smile.

                The serum Satan’s mother had given you would have to have been one that erased memories if these stories held any truth. With no memories, she would have been able to alter you however she pleased. Your mother had been trying to cleanse the serum out but the two must have clashed perhaps causing your soul to be unable to heal from the cleansing serum.

                ‘Why didn’t you just tell me you were trying to get my memories back with another dosage?’ That information would have been nice to know before you freaked out and called out for Sans.

                “This is the first time you have willingly given me control, I am very limited when I have to take control forcefully.” You found yourself walking into the main room of the lab, still, no Satan to be found. Your senses could tell you he was near but you didn’t know where exactly. “May I?” You found that your discolored hand was holding onto your mother’s serum. You weren’t sure when it had picked it up but there was a lump forming in your throat at the sight.

                You hesitated. Was any of this information trustworthy? You were still so tired and you were lucky that you had been able to put together both Satan and the animal’s stories but if this information was true then you would have your original memories. You might find answers you never knew existed and never have to worry about the animal taking control again.

                You found that you were back in control. You had deliberated and hoped that you made the right decision as your hand brought your soul out. It was barely glowing and had two more puncture wounds from where the glass had made it through San’s magic.

                “You better not have been lying,” you whispered to yourself as you examined the vile, still filled from when you were in the lab last time. You lined up the shot and flinched as the needle entered the heart, the fluid feeling hot as it flooded into the soul. You watched in numbness as the soul brightened and healed slowly before screaming as your brain felt like it was going to burst.

                It was all coming back.

 

* * *

 

                Her soul had called for him, it was so weak but it was all he needed as he teleported to her location. He looked around, finding himself on the same beach he had been on when she had called for him the last time.

                “What are you doing here?” A man was standing near the hidden lab, looking rather nervous. Sans glared at the man, using his magic to get a look at the suspicious character. He recognized him as the hospital receptionist, wasn’t he also the one driving the boat that took Kat on her trip?

                “What did you do to her?” He didn’t know for sure if this bastard was the cause of Kat’s pain but considering the fact that his soul was completely black it was a pretty good guess. Sweat was starting to form on the man’s forehead and he took a step back.

                “How did you know?” He seemed so nervous as he backed away from the pissed skeleton and Sans was quickly losing his patience. He should have gone to Kat sooner. He had failed to protect her but he would be damned if the person who hurt his love was getting away with it.

                “What did you do to her?” His voice was low and threatening as he walked closer to his target. Without warning, however, the man’s posture changed and a smile formed on his face, though it looked a bit crazed.

                “Do you really want to know?” Sans didn’t respond but waited for him to dig his own grave deeper. “I tortured her body and soul! I burned her, electrocuted her, took away almost all her magic, sliced her skin wherever I wanted! Where were you during all of this? Don’t you love her? I love her and we were meant to be together so why don’t you leave.”

                The man’s eyes widened in shock as blue flames shot from San’s eye socket. “Y O U A R E I N F O R A B A D T I M E.” His soul turned blue as Gaster blasters surrounded his body.

                “Wh-what the hell is this?” All confidence left the man as he was raised into the air, the blasters following. Sans didn’t respond but allowed his magic all control as the blasters shot and a pained scream left the Deadman’s throat.

                When the blasters ended their assault he was covered in burns and was barely hanging on with five HP. Sans slammed the body against every hard surface he could until the health bar dropped to one, he decided that he would wait to finish him off since Kat might want to watch or participate. He felt like his anger wouldn’t subside even after the man was long dead.

                The man fell to the sand, whimpering. Sans walked to the lab entrance, feeling Kat’s soul very close as he entered the hatch. A scream rang through the complex and he found Kat crumbled on the ground, clutching her head.

                “Kat!” He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t respond, only continued to scream and he searched for the cause of her distress.

                His soul dropped when he saw the golden heart floating and the empty vial on the floor. He held his love close to him as he thought of what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Is the author going to explain everything finally? Maybe! What do you think Kat will remember and what will happen next?


	23. The Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things are starting to click for you guys now!

                The woman smiled at you kindly as she prepped your arm. Her hair was a nice brown and her skin didn’t have a single blemish on it. There was a familiarity about her which led you to trust her when she had told you that she worked with your mother.

                “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Her voice was almost as beautiful as she was. You nodded in response, the cat ears that you couldn’t will away, flopping with the motion. She pulled out a shot with a black liquid inside. It didn’t seem natural, shouldn’t the contents of a shot slosh around instead of moving like syrup?

                Your instincts were telling you that something was off and you immediately pulled your arm away from her grasp. She didn’t look happy but covered it quickly with a fake smile.

                “It is okay, I know it can be scary to get a shot.” You brought your arm to your chest in a motion that told her you weren’t going to let her do anything till she proved herself. “How about I show you something cool?”

                “What is it?” You gave her a suspicious look before following her as she led you away from your school yard. You gave a quick motion to Washington nodded, confirming he would tell someone if you didn’t return. It was interesting a first and third grader could have such communication but this was a town full of Espers.

                “I am going to show you what your mother and I have been working on.” This excited you and you sped up as to make sure you didn’t lose sight of her. Your mother never brought you to the lab so it was exciting to finally be able to see what she spent so much time doing. The woman brought you to a small shack on the beach, close to the cliff you and Washington liked to jump off of when swimming. She opened the shack’s door and you saw metal door inside, was this a secret place?

                She opened the metal door and motioned you to step inside what looked to be a small elevator. You followed the order and the elevator started to descend when she swiped a card on the complicated looking keypad. This definitely had to be a secret place and your instincts were going haywire at the fact that you might have just gotten yourself locked in a place with a crazy.

                There was a ding before the doors opened, revealing a wide open area and a large machine sitting on one side of the room. She stepped out first and you followed a little behind, unsure of what to do in the new area. She considered the machine before turning her attention back to you.

                “Do you know what this is?” You shook your head as you stepped closer, examining the machine. “This is a machine that sees fate.”

                “Fate isn’t a real thing, what does it really do?” You didn’t hesitate. Your mother had told you that fate wasn’t real so many times and had even given you evidence to support her thesis. This crazy was going to have to try harder if she was going to trick the mind your mother had taught all too well.

                “Smart girl, you really are the next genius of the Espers!” She looked annoyed but also slightly impressed. “I wish my son was able to think like you, he is just a little behind.”

                “You are calling your son stupid? Why don’t you just teach him better?” It didn’t matter what someone’s natural ability was if they have a good support system. You had read enough psychology books that you could probably teach this crazy a thing or two.

                “Because sometimes it is better to be a little behind.” She paused as she thought before continuing. “This machine can actually see alternate universes.” That sounded a little more reasonable though you hadn’t read anything about the science of parallel worlds so you would have to check into it later.

                “So how does it work?” You asked, moving your attention to the multiple hoses and wires hooked up to the large piece of metal.

                “It runs off of a mixture of magic which is extremely hard to create, which funnel into the engine and become charged with electrical currents similar to the ones running through the human body.” You nodded as things started to make sense.

                “What is the mixture? And why are you showing me?” You knew why but wouldn’t let on, just in case she became violent. She smiled and as fiddling with something in her pocket.

                “There are just two types of magic in the mix. One is time magic, which we found on mount Ebott a long time ago, I believe you can guess why this is important. The other magic is used to view the universes considering the machine needs something to view through like a person…or an animal.” She stepped closer to you. “So I am guessing you know why I am showing you this.”

                “You want to inject me with something that will allow you to use my magic to power your machine because my mother won’t do it.” You gauged her reaction and realized a flaw in your logic as a smirk played on her lips. “No, you are running out of time magic. You want to cultivate more by turning an Esper into a living version of your machine.”

                “Very good! You see I needed an animal Esper to stabilize what was left of the time magic but it is very difficult to alter adults. I asked your mother but she suspended me the moment I brought up using children, much less her own child. So I waited and acted like the perfect assistant when I came back but now you are here and she will realize my genius!” Her eye twitched and you thought of how she should probably stop ingesting so much caffeine to stop the unnatural body process. Your instincts screamed at you to run and you tried but she easily caught your arm, bring a needle into the appendage. 

                “What did you do?” You screamed at her, feeling light-headed as you watched the visible veins turn black before returning back to their original color as the goo made its way through your body.

                “Don’t worry this serum is just going to make you forget. I need a clean slate so your mind will be clear enough so you can view the universes better.” Your head hurt. Memories of people that you couldn’t remember the name of were disappearing. You were trying to remember some important things but they were just being pushed aside.  “Now then let’s inject that time magic shall we?”

                She went to one of the nearby tables and you just stood there. Something was telling you to run but you couldn’t place why you should follow what it was telling you to do. The lady was in front of you again with a different vial that contained a red substance.

                “This might hurt.” There was a tug on your chest which stopped when a strange looking gold heart was floating in front of you. It looked pretty, not so much yellow as it was a literal shining gold, a tiny set of animal ears and tail coming from the form. She grabbed onto the soul and quickly jammed the needle into it. It was painful, very painful in fact but you didn’t quite remember how to react to pain.

                There was another woman who came in and started to scream, seeming very angry with the lady who had injected you. The second woman was even prettier than the first and you wished you could hear what they were saying but the world seemed fuzzy. You shut your eyes and felt something hard hit you or did you hit the floor? You didn’t know but the darkness didn’t let you dwell on this too long.

                The light came too quickly. There was someone petting your hair in a soothingly and the warmth felt nice. The person was talking to you and their voice became more and more understandable as the darkness was being replaced with colors.

                “It’s okay, I can fix this. Just wait a bit more my pup, I will cleanse you of that evil bitch’s crap.” The words seemed unnatural as they came from her mouth though you didn’t know why you knew that. You saw the animal heart again and frowned at how the gold was being consumed by the red, it didn’t look near as pretty. The woman realized you were awake and stopped petting your hair, removing you from her lap as she continued to work.

                “What is happening?” Your voice was dry as if you hadn’t used it in a while, perhaps you hadn’t. You couldn’t remember ever using your voice and weren’t sure how you knew how to use it.

                “I am going to fix your soul, pup. You will be back to your happy self in a little bit.” You turned your attention to the woman as she shook a bottle of clear liquid and examined it. She was throwing nervous looks to the animal heart every few seconds. “We will give a full dose and that should be enough.”

                She seemed to be talking more to herself than you but you didn’t see any reason to doubt her. She grabbed a shot from the table and filled it with the liquid in the bottle before grabbing the animal heart.

                “I am going to kill that woman for touching my child.” She sounded angry.

                “What woman? Who is your child?” She looked at you surprised, halting as she examined your body for the first time.

                “Do you not remember the woman injecting your soul?” You shook your head and she looked a bit worried before turning back to the animal heart. “No child of mine will be unclean.” She stabbed the needle into the top of the heart and the liquid flooded into it. You felt hot and you weren’t sure why but the uncomfortable temperature change was easily trumped by the pain that fell over every part of your body. You think you were screaming, was that the right reaction?

                The woman looked sad as she tried to comfort you. It wasn’t working and you felt like you were splitting in half. The heart was losing its red color but it was also losing the ears and tail that had made it so pretty. Was the soul becoming tainted? The gold looked so much duller without the animal features that had given it the uniqueness that seemed to be so natural.

                The pain faded but you didn’t feel any better. Your mother was searching around the room and you glared at her. How could she do this to you? Were you some sort of experiment to her?

                “You might need another dose to get rid of the rest of her crap but-“

                “You can do what you want to me but if you ever do this to Holly, I will personally kill you.” She looked at you surprised but you didn’t care. You put your yellow soul back into your chest and sat up, never once breaking your glare. You made it known that she was evil for what she was doing but she never said anything back.

                If her serum had been as strong as you remembered it then she probably had to wait a few years to give you another dose so you didn’t overdose on it. She had died from an attack on the city before she thought it was healthy to give you the second dose. She died before you remembered how amazing she was or how much you loved her. She died when you thought you hated her.

                ‘I love you, mom. Please don’t go.’

 

* * *

 

                Tears were coming from her closed eyes. Sans had forgotten about the hospital receptionist, too consumed with making sure Kat got the care she needed. He didn’t think it wise to bring her to her friends in case they made things worse considering they didn’t have the memories he did about the serum. He was keeping a close eye on her, keeping her bruised form in ice.

                She stirred and he looked back at her face before looking back at the brui-

                The bruises were quickly disappearing and he wondered if there was a secret healing item she had ingested and was just now affecting her. Her injuries were almost fully healed and he didn’t know how long he was watching the show before he heard her speak.

                “Sans.” He looked up to find her awake, a sad smile playing on her lips. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and she returned the intensity and she gripped his jacket. “I didn’t know. She did so much for me and I just wanted her gone.” She was sniffling and he pet her hair, trying to comfort her but was rewarded with more sobs.

                “It is okay, love. Let it all out.” She cried for a few minutes. She was calming down but he wasn’t sure this was the time to ask her what had happened.

                “I don’t want either of us to have bad memories of her. Look through my memories again.” She still had that same sad smile on her lips and he simply followed her instructions, pulling her soul out of her chest. His magic wasn’t acting as a bandage anymore but he paused when he saw the changed heart.

                Her soul had a set of animal ears and tail coming from it and for some reason, it was like they were meant to be there. He smiled as he touched the soul, being absorbed in memories he had never seen before, the memories that had been locked away from him when he had done this the first time. He spent some time analyzing the parts with the ‘crazy’ before the memories skipped to the receptionist’s torture. He growled as he saw what the Deadman had done to his love before the memories finished and he put the soul back.

                “I am so sorry, Kat but at least we have more information now. We can probably investigate and find out why you remembered the timelines now!” He was trying to be positive but there was a new expression on her face as she stared at him.

                “Growl again.” He was surprised by the request and raised an eyebrow bone at her. “Please, Sans, I am in heat and it’s just so sexy when you growl.” She was crawling on top of him and he felt his soul screaming at him to claim what was his.

                “Are you sure about this? You realize I am the dominant soul and I might not be able to go easy on you,” sweat was forming on his skull as she straddled him.

                “Then take dominance from me,” she purred in his ear and all his control broke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit is there actually going to be smut?! Good thing this author has written tons of smut!


	24. Sharing **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts immediately and it's not the kinkiest ever...Author is disappoint in herself.

                 You kissed him like it would kill you if you stopped, the heat was raging and you didn’t feel a need to fight it. He had made a magic tongue and you were letting it explore your mouth, the magic tingled and made you squirm. Sans seemed to notice as he smirked into the kiss.

                The thought of your first time being on the floor of your mother’s lab was not pleasing but the heat wasn’t exactly allowing you to protest. Sans noticed this as well and you felt a rush of magic before opening your eyes to find yourself in what you assumed to be San’s room.

                You looked back at Sans who was removing his jacket, looking at you with an intense and lustful gaze. You smirked at him as you reached quickly discarding your own jacket and pulling off your tank top like it burned your skin.

                He was back on top of you, his blue tongue licking at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. You couldn’t help the moan that fell from your lips but didn’t think it mattered by the way Sans growled in approval. You gripped at his white shirt in hopes that it would ground you as your mind raced.

                “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” you weren’t sure if that was a threat or a promise but you were sure that you wanted him to do it. You couldn’t make your voice work anymore but he seemed to understand your need as he basically ripped your bra off.

                You gasped before moaning as he started to trace around the nipple of one of your breasts. You could tell he was teasing you, bringing his bony finger as close as possible to the perked flesh but never touching it. You whimpered in desperation as your hips thrust up into the bulge that had started to form in San’s shorts.

                “Beg for it, baby.” You were going to get back at him for this later but right now you complied with his demands.

                “Please Sans, I can’t take much more of this!” You were pleading with him to ease some of the need the heat was causing and he finally took pity on you, bringing his tongue to pleasure one of the erect nipples.

                Your moan was loud and needy and he obviously wanted you to make more noise as he brought his phalanges to rub you through your denim shorts. You were squirming with sensitivity as he switched breasts.

                “Do you want more?” You nodded as you let out another moan. Sans moved to remove your shorts and you lifted your hips to make it easier on him. He smirked as your underwear soon followed and you were completely bare to him. His fingers found their way to your core and pushed in easily with how wet you were.

                His two fingers were curling and making circular motions inside of you as he pumped them. His thumb was rubbing your clit and you were already so close, your hips moving to meet his motions. You felt a pulling and noticed that his magic had pulled your hands from his shirt, bringing them above your head. You didn’t think you would ever be into being dominated but you guess you learn something new every day.

                His magic was holding your hips down as well as he continued his ministrations on your body. You were so close and getting louder and louder, moaning his name and begging him to not stop. He was smirking down at you as he brought you right to the edge before stopping all movement.

                You looked at him in what you assumed was a shocked expression before you felt him start moving his fingers again. You were a little more sensitive now after having been denied an orgasm and it didn’t take long to get you back to the edge but he stopped again.

                You let out a frustrated noise and he chuckled before moving away from you and pulling his shorts down. His member was pretty large and you wondered if he was able to control the size.

                “You are mine,” his magic brought you to the edge of the bed where he was standing. His cock was perfectly aligned with your core and you closed your eyes as you waited for the full feeling you have wanted for the past few days. You opened your eyes only when there was a blue light shining through your eyelids. Sans had his soul out and you suddenly remembered how monsters mated.

                You should have probably considered the prospect before allowing him to continue but you were a little distracted as you tried to move your hips to get him inside of you. Your soul had never been put back inside of you and he simply led it to his own, a rather enjoyable feeling sparking through you when he would lightly touch the heart.

                The sparks from his touch was nothing compared to the absolutely mind-numbing pleasure as your soul met his. There were thread-like objects forming between the two souls and with the creation of each one you felt your pleasure growing stronger.

                Sans seemed to be experiencing the same thing as the blue flame coming from his eye socket grew stronger and he seemed to be struggling to control himself. He met your gaze a second later before an almost animalistic grin crossed his face and he thrusted his hips aggressively, effectively burying his cock inside of you.

                It was a little uncomfortable but the heat was clouding over that and you heard your voice begging for more. He gladly gave you what you asked for as he thrust in hard and quick strokes. You were moaning and as your body got used to the magic appendage you realized that his magic was sending sparks through the walls of your core.

                Sans had you pinned to the bed with his magic and it was probably a good thing as your body was trying to squirm, not used to the amount of pleasure you were receiving. Your release was quickly building and you knew you weren’t going to last long.

                Sans was grunting with the amount of effort he was putting into his hip movement and you wondered how long he would last. He seemed to be analyzing you and seemed rather pleased with himself.

                “I-I am-“ He shut you up with a rough kiss which you happily returned as your walls started to pulse around his member. You were so close. He broke the kiss and leaned back into his standing position before one of his fingers started to rub your clit.

                “Cum for me, love.” It was like your body had obeyed him as your walls tightened around him, making it impossible for him to continue to thrust. You were aware of the scream that came from you but you weren’t able to hear it.

                When you came back down from your high you realized that Sans was still thrusting. He didn’t seem like he was going to last much longer but you were sensitive from your orgasm and his continued motions were driving you insane. His grunts got louder before he let out a strangled sound and ceased all motions. You moaned as you felt a tingling fluid fill your insides.

 

* * *

 

                She was asleep, obviously exhausted after the night she had just had. He smiled at her sleeping form before turning back to analyze the souls floating in front of him. The soul threads were strong between his and Kat’s soul and there were so many of them that it would be almost impossible to count them all.

                He really didn’t want to put the souls back but he knew that it wasn’t a good idea to keep them out for too long. He put his soul back before taking another look at the golden heart with animal features. He knew he was probably staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world but to him, it was so he should be allowed to admire it.

                He took another moment to look upon the heart before leading it back into Kat’s chest. She stirred a bit but other than that he naked form showed no signs of waking.

                “I love you, Kat,” he placed a kiss on her forehead before looking at his hand. He was curious about what Kat had told him about Espers and he wondered if he had gained her magic. He didn’t know how to use animal magic so he wouldn’t know how to test it but when he had brought their souls together a while ago he felt something. The sensation was what had made him run on his instincts, he normally he would have at least asked her if you were okay for her first time but something had made him lose his reasonable side.

                Was this what Kat felt when she used her magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I wonder what happens next?!


	25. The Beast Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you, this story won't be posting every day any more thanks to me going to two colleges and working full time. I am back though so here we go!

     You were the first to wake up. You felt surprisingly well rested but you knew last night was real, considering the ache between your legs that screamed at you everytime you moved. With the slowest of movements, you sat up and uncurled yourself from Sans, successfully waking the skeleton. He looked around the room in almost a confused motion, his ribs moving as you assumed he was sniffing. You decided to crush off the question of how scenes worked for skeletons and figured that magic would be the answer you received. 

     He turned to you after much consideration before his usual smile was replaced by a concerned grin. "How are you feeling?" He sounded somewhat guilty and you were suddenly reminded of just how animalistic Sans had gotten the night before. You shrugged and smiled, at least the heat was thoroughly sedated. 

     "Your heat is sedated now? Guess no more bone zone." You both stared at each other for a moment. You were sure you hadn't said anything aloud and if this is what you thought it was, then you were in for an annoying time. "Glad we are on the same page," Sans interjected, obviously having heard the thoughts coming from your head. 

      "I guess you get to read my mind since we bonded last night." You were surprisingly calm about the development but then again you knew you and Sans would mate eventually. "I wonder what else is new." You pondered for a moment before remembering the way Sans had been smelling around earlier. 

      "I could smell a lot more things in your room, that why I was sniffing," Sans shrugged it off but you knew better. 

      "Want to take a walk? I think I need to stretch my legs plus we need to talk to Washington about what happened." You couldn't tell if Sans knew the plan that had formed in your head but he shrugged and got out of bed, putting on the clothes that had been discarded at some point last night. You followed his lead, much to the protest of your aching body. 

     When both of you were dressed and ready you left the apartment, you were a little giddy and almost hopeful of what you thought was going to happen once you stepped outside. This excitement was making Sans suspicious of you but it was too late to turn back as the two of you walked out of the apartment building and into the humid weather of autumn.  

     "So, want to tell me why you look like you are about to jump out of your skin?" Sans inquired but you simply shook your head as you took the lead and walked slowly on the sidewalk. Your muscles were starting to work out the knots formed from sleeping and the rough sex but the bruises that covered certain parts of your body were going to take a little but to heal. 

     "Sans, do you like animals?" You asked, just slightly holding back the smirk that was trying to form on your face. 

     "I like how they act with your magic, they seem so calm and trusting, then again you just give off this aura of calmness that could probably affect anybody. Back to the question though, I like animals but not too much they would always fall into the underground and mess things up." 

     "Ah, well then you probably aren't going to like what is about to happen." You stopped and turned to face the skeleton just in time to watch as he gave you a confused expression before being attacked by a few different types of animals. The skeleton started cussing as squirrels, birds, and a few rabbits came to him, trying to get as close to his new magic as possible. 

     "What the hell, Kat!" You doubled down laughing as more and more animals came to your soul mate.

     "You mated with me Sans, you have complete control over my magic type. Basically, you can do animal magic now as long as you don't run out of the magic you absorb from me. Of course, you don't know how to control it yet so animals are going to act like this until you can control it." You smiled at him as a rather large seagull landed on his skull. 

     "Okay, I get it! Now get them off!" I laughed one more time before using the magic in your soul to calm the animals and mask the feeling of San's new abilities. He looked thoroughly relieved as the animals slowly made their way back to where they came from. "Now I know why you were so excited, nicely played Kay, nicely played." Sans smiled at you before continuing to walk. 

     While you two made your way to the hospital you and Sans tested out the new mind reading ability which you figured came from the combination of the abilities gained from Esper and Monster mating. Sans seemed to agree with your theory but suggested some testing before coming to a conclusion. You smiled as your soul mate's science side but this happiness wasn't going to be enough to keep you going once you explained to Tesla what happened. You were going to have to go through testing to see what you could do now that you were a complete Esper, not to mention the fact that headphones weren't needed to keep you from going beast anymore. 

     You feared what Sans and Washington were going to do once the talk of Satan came up. You didn't feel sorry for him, he deserved what he had coming to him, but you just didn't want to see both of them so angry and with a common goal.  

 


	26. Hiatus over expect chapter very soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop! Poll! Go!

So expect a chapter soon and probably a lot more updates but right now I want to have a little poll. Espertale is an au where you are the soul mate to every sans! I was thinking of creating another story where you are introduced to another au. In the comments I need you to tell me which one you want or if you want them all at once (some kind of world where all sans are together?) Anyway let me know and see you real soon!!!


	27. Common Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Sans and Washington team up and it is terrifying

The talk with Washington and Tesla was a blur. You remember arriving in the lab and making fun of the couple as they awkwardly broke apart from their make out session. After they had calmed down, Sans had sat them down and had let you explain everything that had happened with Satan.

By the end of the chat, Washington had asked to speak with Sans alone. You weren't sure what they could be talking about that Tesla and you couldn't hear but the moment that Tesla had pulled up the camera feeds it became obvious. 

Sans and Washington were walked, you weren't sure where they were heading but you could imagine the target they were looking for. It seemed they knew where Satan was currently located and you decided not to question how. Tesla seemed to have focused more on the part of your story about gaining all your memories back. 

The ginger kept asking you questions about the machine that had been built and the soul medications. You had tried to answer all of his inquiries but your eyes were glued to the screen as the two men seemed to be getting close to their wherever they were heading. 

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Tesla placed a hand on your shoulder and looked worried. 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. The chance to see a skeleton and Esper fight on the same side against an insane person? How often to you get that opportunity?" Tesla sighed in relief and you raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the screen.

"Sorry, I was just worried. Usually after stressful events people change, you know?" You gave the skinny man a quick smile.

"I don't let the past bother me. It happened, it won't again. Just like how you got over your stutter...mostly...I can get over anything." Tesla have a small nod before turning back to the screen. 

"Seems they found him."

 

* * *

 

 

Washington had let his guard down the moment Kat had told them that he was the one to save her. It would seem that the general finally trusted him, apparently enough to pull him outside the hospital and ask him to assist and capturing the criminal. Of course he had agreed, he had wanted to do a lot more than arrest him last night and Washington was giving him the opportunity to be apart of the capturing of his soul mate's kidnapper. Though from the absolutely pissed look that cloaked Washington's dark skinned face, he wasn't going to arrest him without some physical damage being dealt. 

"We are teaming up now, but when we get back we are going to have a nice long talk about that soul bond you have going on with Kat." Sans smirked at the prospect. 'So others can clearly see that Kat and I belong to each other? Guess they won't have an excuse if they flirt with her.' 

"I expected as much. How could you tell?"

"The color change." 

"What do you mean color change?" Sans turned to look at the man. 

"Espers see the colors of other's magic, your magic was completely blue and I doubted it was a coincidence that suddenly Kat is out of heat and you have her color gold magic floating in with your own." Sans was surprised by how calmly he was taking the news but he also wondered why the submissive soul never absorbed magic. He made a mental note to ask Kat later.

"That obvious, huh?" 

"Very, it seems she has her own magic surrounding the bit your soul absorbed, probably helping to keep it in check until you control it." Sans shrugged and continued walking to where he felt the dead man's soul. 'Oh, how the tables have turned, first it was me protecting Kat's soul and now she is protecting mine.' The thought made him smile but that didn't last long as he the dead man came into view.

Washington was the one who made the first move, grabbing the man out of his chair and dragging him away from the outside eating section of a small cafe close to the beach. The man gave no resistance and let the general drag him all the way to the sand. Washington threw the man down onto the earth, with a bit more force than necessary but Sans wasn't complaining. He could feel his eye burning but he waited for Washington's direction, not wanting to ruin this budding trust he had earned by saving his closest friend. 

"So, Ryan is it?" The boy nodded so Washington continued. "You know why we are here. You also know what we are about to do to you. Just know you deserve this." Washington sounded so professional but his face gave away just how pissed he was. 

"I do not agree with that. She is mine and this monster trash stole her!" Ryan finally showed emotion as he quickly got to his feet and pointed towards Sans. Sans really couldn't stand anymore from the piece of trash, quickly grabbing onto his soul and slamming him back to the ground.

"Actually, from what I have seen Kat seems to have chosen Sans over you. In all actuality, she is his," Washington intersected but it seemed to strain him to say that Kat belonged to anyone. Washington followed his statement with a harsh kick to Ryan's side which caused the male to grunt. Washington pulled out a pair of hand cuffs but motioned to Sans before continuing the process. "If there is anymore damage you would like to deal, I would recommend you do it now." 

Sans smirked as he immediately threw the male around, piercing him in certain places such as his ankle and arm, places where he had touched Kat during his torture sessions. By the time he set the male down in front of Washington, he was at a mere 1 hp and looked almost dead. Washington didn't complain as he placed the cuffs on his wrists and began to drag the criminal away. 

"We will have that chat later Sans. Till then," he smirked at Sans, " good job, I couldn't have done better myself."


	28. They Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems we are missing some characters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the outline for Espertale 2.0 done so expect that to start soon. Just so you know it picks up at where this story ends so it has some spoilers but this tale is almost done so!

Sans has spent the past week constantly at your side. It was nice to spend time with him and the fact that he was gaining control of your magic was also a plus. At the moment you were watching him control a stray kitten you had noticed on your way home from dinner. He had stars in his eyes as the kitten jumped and purred at his command.

"I wonder if it has a mom around here?" You looked around hoping to find a worried cat looking for her lost kitten but were saddened to find so such sight. 

"What do we do if we can't find her?" Sans looked a little off put by the thought. He was new to the magic, he would have to get used to feeling an animal's emotions while they were around him. You gave a small smile and shrugged, you weren't sure if Holly would appreciate you bringing home an animal without asking her first.

"I used to bring animals home a lot as a kid but it is better not to get too attached to street animals." Sans raised a brow bone at that. "They usually are sick. It is better to bring them to a vet before anything." You had had your fair share of animals and knew wild animals either don't like being locked up or were sick. It hurt to think of all the animals that you couldn't help, even now. 

"Wonder if Pap would mind?" You stifled a giggle, clearly seeing Sans fall down the same rabbit hole that you had. 

"Like I said, best to take them to a vet first, they could have worms or mange." Sans nodded, scooping up the muddy kitten and putting them into his jacket pocket. You smiled as the kitten stuck their head out and meowed their complaint towards you. Shrugging to animal you led Sans to the only vet in town. "You know they might give them shots right?" Sans turned towards you with a heartbroken look and you were no longer able to hold back your laughs. 

"But they are so young would they really?" He was obviously under the influence of the animal magic.

"Yes, it helps keep them healthy!" You stopped smiling and motioned to the 24 hour vet and followed Sans as he walked into the small building. You were noticed almost immediately and a few jokes were made before Sans, reluctantly, handed over the kitten so that the nurse on duty could take them in the back to examine them. You usually got sick at the sight of an animal receiving vet care so you opted to stay in the waiting room while Sans went to the back. 

Sitting, you pulled out your phone and looked through the messages that you had received and ignored while on your date with Sans, before pausing and feeling your gut tighten.

 _Washington:_ Kat, I just wanted to give you a heads up that...Chara is on their way back from military service. The Lyres are throwing a party in two days. I need you to help me make sure Chara doesn't pull anything.

Why? Why of all times did that little devil have to come back now? You cringed and felt sick.

The person who had basically tortured you and your friends was now coming back. You knew they wouldn't be killed in action while in the military but you had hoped for it. Stupid future seeing magic made that little shit almost indestructible. You wanted to curl in on yourself, realizing that you were going to have to watch them since the Lyres didn't know nor did they want to believe what they had done. 

You tried to focus on your breathing. 'Forget Kat, you and Washington are the only ones who know that Chara killed the Lyre's only biological child. You and Washington were going to have to take that to the grave to protect Tesla and Holly.' 

"Hey are you okay, love?" You looked up to see Sans kneeling in front of you, a worried expression on his face. You hadn't realized that you were actually folding in on yourself in the less than comfy chair but you straightened up slowly when your mind started to work again. 

"Sans, I know you don't like to talk about the underground but there is something I need to ask." Sans and you knew that you and your friends were alternate revisions of each other, so did that mean Sans had a chara as well?

__

* * *

He was surprised when Kat asked him about Chara. His soul tightened when she told him all the terrible things her Chara had done and he was sure she held the same expression when he told her about Chara controlling Frisk. What stuck with him though, was that Kat's Chara was alive. They had plenty opportunity to meddle in people's lives and the fact that they could see into the future would make fighting them near impossible, apparently Kat had succeeded in taking them down after pulling a check mate move and leaving no way for them to escape. 

Sans wasn't sure that he could pull off the complex and thought provoking move that Kat was describing, especially with having such little control over Kat's magic.

"They aren't going to fall for the same move twice. I need to come up with something new." Kat was pacing around her living room while Sans sat on the couch trying to understand what this Chara could gain from attacking anyone. 'Could Kat just be overreacting?' It seemed plausible but Sans knew exactly what she was going through and he wasn't about to stop her from trying to form her plan. He just hoped she wouldn't have to use it.  
   

 


	29. Calming Down **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to help Kat calm down, in a very perverted way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I have the making of my update schedule. Monday and/or Tuesday and either Thursday and/or Friday. Liable to change.

In all the time that Sans had slept next to Kat, she had never visibly had a nightmare. This whole Chara mess must be really messing with her. Kat was clinging to his jacket and every few seconds her face would scrunch up as if she was in pain, the thought pained Sans' soul which was trying to reach out to hers. 

Sans' bony hand ran through her long hair in hopes of comforting her, and while it seemed to help a little it wasn't enough to end her suffering completely. Taking a deep and sleepy sigh, Sans concentrated on the strings of magic that connected his soul with Kat's, closing his eyes as Kat's dream came into view in his own mind. 

He recognized this place from Kat's memories as the road that lead out of the Esper town on the opposite side from where the monsters had entered. The road was badly paved and the colored lines that marked the sections of the road were faded to the point that if you didn't know they were there you would miss them. On the left side of the road, close to the abandoned and crab infested beach, stood two people. One was easily recognizable as the young version of Kat, her hair a bit shorter than it is now and her stature smaller. The other figure was standing a few feet away, watching the water with Kat but neither of them seemed comfortable. 

"You keep hurting them, why?" Kat spoke is a soft but stern tone, still not turning to look at the person who had short brown hair and a bag slung over their shoulder. 

"My dear Kat, you of all people should know that this world is twisted beyond repair. Look at how the humans pollute, how they fight each other, how they torture and kill your precious animals." The character was obviously a male considering how deep his voice was. The male turned to Kat and walked closer to her. Kat stayed in place but seemed to tense. 

"I do know but that doesn't mean you hurt the people who care about you!" Kat finally turned to the man before continuing. "Chara, considering all the things you have done I don't think you have the right to judge anyone." She was so even toned and the way she carried herself in this moment was as if it was a professional meeting.

"I know this...which is why I want you with me." Kat looked shocked at the request but quickly hid it behind a look that clearly conveyed a no nonsense atmosphere. "You have always considered people's actions. It it like you are the judge who tests people on their actions and personality. If we teamed up we could purify this world!" Chara held out his hand towards Kat who hesitated before taking it.

"If I am the judge then you fail." Chara's eyes shot open in surprise before trying to pull their hand away only for Kat to tighten her grip. Kat's magic flowed in the sea breeze as spirit versions of large animals surrounded them. The golden, slightly see through animals took on attack positions as Chara continued to struggle against Kat who was now holding onto his arm with both of her hands.

"Heh, clever, clever. Lore me into a sense of security before making a sudden decision before I could see it. We really would have made a perfect pair." Chara seemed calm, as if accepting his fate. "What do you want?" 

"Leave, and never come back. I am the protector of these people and I will not let you hurt anyone else." 

"Deal. My how you have grown up. I guess your mother being pushed into that strange machine really did age you up." Kat flinched but she pushed Chara back, the animals disappearing as Chara stood up and waved as he left. Kat watched until his silhouette was out of view before turning back to the town.  

Sans was brought back to reality when Kat woke up, her face showed a look a sadness that Sans knew all too well. He couldn't handle his soul mate being like this, he had to do something.

* * *

 

You really shouldn't be letting Chara's return bother you but after coming to an agreement it worried you that he was coming back, he obviously had something planned. You should probably go a talk to Washington, maybe fit in some trai-. 

Sans grabbed you by the arms as you tried to get out of bed before gently pushing you back into a laying down position, him hovering above your body. "I can't stand to see you like this...let me distract you for a while." His soul was reaching out to yours and you didn't have it in you to deny him, especially when you knew he was right about how you were stressing yourself out. 

"What do you have in mind?" He suddenly took on a devious look as you felt his magic bring your arms above your head, pinning them down. 

"You'll see," he smirked as his bony fingers made their way up your tank top, slowly making their way to your breasts. Your heart was beating loudly and your body automatically responded to his touch by trying to arch into it. Before he could do anything sexual he pulled his hands out of your shirt, leaving it rolled up to where it showed your entire stomach. You looked at him in confusion and was greeted with a soothing blue light coming from his eye and his long tongue hanging out of his teeth. 'God he is sexy.'

"Why thank you. Though we may need to talk about the reasons why it is messed up to find bone sexy," he teased, distracting you as he pulled your shorts down. Your mind refocused as you watched him bring your legs over his shoulders, his mouth inches away from your core. You moaned when you felt him blow on the sensitive area. 

"Fucking tease," You whimpered out, only to have him chuckle.

"You have to tell me what you want, love." He winked when you gave him a look of disbelief but realized that this wasn't going anywhere unless you played his game. 

"Baby, please, make me cum." He seemed taken back by the boldness of your words but smirked before licking your slit, dragging a moan from you. His magic sent shivers up your spine and you could already feel a coil building in your abdomen. 

"You are getting rather wet, Kat. Are you enjoying this?" You whimpered as he buried his long tongue into your core, the magic appendage easily finding that spot that had your toes curling. His fingers made quick work of your clit and you knew you weren't going to last long. Your legs began to tighten and your body shook as the coil built to an almost painful level. "Cum for me, love." 

It was as if your body was at his command as you fell over the edge, your body becoming rigid and the tingling feeling of his magic seemed to travel all over your body. You saw stars as the world came back into view. You watched as Sans removed his tongue and his magic dissipating with a wave of his magic. 

"Well that is one way to wake up," Sans winked at you but you were too tired to come up with a smart ass comment.

"I just wanted to give you a little cumfort," you laughed as Sans laid down next to you. You were surprised and gave him a confused look. "I am not the type of monster who only gives my girl pleasure because I want to have sex." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to update more, send me some art. Doesn't have to be this story just anything undertale related that you guys think is cool, helps a lot with my inspiration. Also for Espertale 2.0, I want you guys to send me your choice of Sans and sin.


	30. Chara's party

You stared at the brightly colored decorations that were scattered around the large house. The Lyres weren't the biggest party hosts so you figured this was them going all out, sick considering they didn't know the person they were throwing the party for was the one who killed their biological son. 

"Are you ready for this?" Washington was standing next to you, observing the house with the same scrutiny as you. Washington knew about the happenings from a few years ago so he was on edge just like you.  

"No, and I hoped I never would have had to be." It was taking all of your self control to keep a glare off your face and you really weren't sure if you were succeeding or not. You watched as Holly and Papyrus talked to each other, blushes covering both of their faces considering they had gone on their first date last night, you assumed it went well. 

"Just stay next to me, we will make sure that little demon doesn't do anything." You nodded, tearing your eyes away form the newly formed couple to look at the door which you expected to be swung open any moment. To your surprise a timid knock came form the oak. Mrs. Lyre rushed to the door, straightening herself and clearing her throat before opening the large fixture. 

"Chara, my baby, welcome home!" A tall tan man walked through the door, dropping a camo bag on the floor with a thump before hugging the aging woman. You and Washington watched the encounter, trying to keep the scowls off of your faces as everyone cheered for the murderer's return. Mrs. Lyre practically dragged Chara into the center of the room so that everyone could greet him and welcome him home. His red eyes stayed glued to you as he went through the motions, a smug smirk played on his lips as if he was teasing you. 

"If only they knew his true self." You nodded at the statement, eyes never leaving your target who was now walking towards you. 

"Ah, Kat, may I speak with you alone?" His voice was sickeningly sweet and you could feel your stomach twist in disgust. 

"Wherever she goes, I go," Washington interjected. Chara seemed displeased but ignored him as he tried to take your hand. You easily moved away, not wanting to be touched by the hands that had killed the innocent. 

"Well, you can't stay by her side forever. I will speak with you later, Kat." Chara walked away into the sea of party goers.

"Any idea what he wants to talk with you about?"

"I have a few ideas but I am not sure which would be correct." You didn't really care what he wanted to speak with you about, what mattered was that you did have an opportunity to get him alone. Sans found you not soon afterwards, his usual grin obviously forced.

"It is creepy how similar your Chara and mine look," he whispered to you while Washington spoke with Tesla, trying to distract himself from the stress that was eating at him. 

"Well I suppose that makes sense, we are doubles aren't we?" Sans seemed to relax a bit and you allowed yourself a moment to enjoy the surroundings and company. What seemed like only a few minutes turned out to be an hour of exchanging terrible puns but that time caught up with you when you saw Chara again. Sans stiffened as he saw Chara speaking with a very confused looking Frisk. "Calm down, if he has anything planned Washington and I will handle it." 

Sans didn't seem comforted by your words and to be honest neither were you. If Chara learned about the ability Sans told you Frisk possessed, who knows what he would plan. Future magic mixed with time magic, the combination didn't seem good. 

"Why do you look so tense?" Washington asked, staring at the child now freely interacting with the murderer. Could you really explain everything to Washington? He would never discredit you but would him knowing the truth change his focus in all of this? You really needed him to focus on monitoring Chara not considering the similarities and differences between him and Undyne, his recent training partner.  

"A murderer playing with a kid, does that not make you tense?" You tried to put as much smite behind the words and you found that it really wasn't that difficult. Washington accepted your explanation but continued to watch Chara. "Still no ideas as to why he wants to speak with you alone?"

"Wait, that brat wants to speak with you alone?" Sans seemed to be fuming at the news and you simply nodded, giving a small smile in hopes that he would realize that in the end, Chara wanting to be alone would you would only give you a chance to attack if need be. Sans took a deep breath to calm himself down but he still seemed worried. 

....

The party ended after a few hours. As per usual, the Lyres can only stand so much destruction in their house before they kick everyone out. Sans was making sure that Papyrus and Holly got home while you and Washington strayed in the Lyre household, helping to clean up. 

"Washington, could you take this trash out?" Mrs. Lyre came forward, placing another large black trash bag onto the ground with the others. Washington nodded and grabbed two of the bags as you went back to filling your bag with empty plastic cups.

"As I said, he couldn't stay by you forever." You gritted your teeth as you ignored Chara, continuing to clean off the large table. "So that Frisk character, they are interesting." That made you freeze. He had to know, he had to know something about Frisk or else  he wouldn't even mention them. 

"Is that so?" You played dumb, trying to act as natural as possible.

"Hmm," you could feel the smirk in his voice. "So about what I wanted to say earlier." You turned to face the devilish male and crossed your arms. 

"What do you want, murderer?" He didn't even flinch at the words.

"You know I was hoping that you had reconsidered becoming my partner. I can practically feel the magic coming from you, you have become so much stronger since we last met. What has changed?" He seemed generally curious.

"None of your concern." 

"It might be my concern." You rolled your eyes before speaking.

"And why would it be?"

"Because I want you to stay this strong when I use Frisk's ability to destroy this world." You felt your heart lodge in your throat.

"What do you mean? Frisk doesn't ha-," Chara raised a hand and gave you a look that could only be read as 'do you really think I am that stupid.' 

"To be able to control time.  Sounds like a fun ability to play with, especially when I can see what is yet to come, I imagine combining our magic could have...interesting results." You wished Sans was here. You weren't sure what to say to the demon in front of you. He really didn't give you time to say anything as he suddenly closed the space between you two. "You know I have always found you to be mesmerizing. You are so free, like a bird flying to wherever they please....I have always wanted to cage you." 

Sweat was forming on you as Chara painted a picture of his thoughts. You were still rendered speechless and your mind felt blank but you supposed that assisted well when your magic attacked him without your knowledge. By the time you had come to you were starring at Chara as he crumpled to the floor, a gash across his chest that was nowhere near big enough to kill him. 

"Point made but I will warn you that this week will be the last with that precious skeleton of yours." 

 


	31. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY!! SEE I WRITE AGAIN! But I am finishing the story and I am in the works of making an EsperSwap story if you guys have any ideas just comment! TO MAKE UP FOR MY NOT WRITING I WILL DO REQUESTS IN A SMUT OR FLUFF BOOK WITH OCS OR DIFFERENT CHARACTERS! Well on we go!

Your palms were bleeding where your nails were digging into them. There was no word for how angry you were at the moment as you stood in the kitchen staring at the spot where Chara had been. There wasn't a dent in the wall from where Chara had fell but you really wanted there to be, though you didn’t think it would make you feel any better. How did he always know things he shouldn’t? He knew about Frisk and caught on quick about the changes in your magic which made no sense considering you hadn't used any magic around him since he came back.

 

The frustration took hold as you scraped everything that was sitting on the table you had been cleaning into the large black trash bag, hearing glass break but not exactly caring. You tied the bag and left it as you stormed out of the house, a destination in mind but not willing to use magic to get there. The walk was a blur and at some point you realized you had taken off the flats Holly had gotten you to wear to the party. People tried to greet you as you walked but you didn’t greet them back, simply staring in the direction you were walking.

 

It was around seven at night when the party had ended so you weren't surprised when you arrived at the docks and the tides had changed. Checking the time on your phone, you sat at the edge on the dock and waited, knowing she would be there soon. That gave you enough time to mull over what you wanted to talk to her about and what to ask. She had always had impeccable timing, though you never knew why she came to the docks or why no one else seemed to know who she was. However, that never mattered to you, she had proven to be a wonderful ally to you in your times of need.

 

A light caught you attention, and you watched as a small boat approached at a slow place, following close to the mountain side. You didn’t move as the boat got closer, entranced by the voice that seemed to come from nowhere but at the same time surrounded you in a comforting warmth. The closer the boat got the more relaxed you felt and by the time you were finally able to make out the shape of the cloaked figure, the boat was jumping distance from the dock.

 

It was then that you finally stood, checking the time on the blinding phone before putting it away and facing the figure in the boat who rowed to a stop in front of you.

 

"On time as always, I see." Your voice was dry and you only then realized how dry your mouth was. The figure nodded and slowly motioned to the boat with one of her arms. You understood, and as per usual left you electronics on the dock before stepping into the wooden boat as it swayed from the small waves of the ocean. You sat opposite of the figure as they rowed away from the docks, not paying you any mind as you watched the lights of the street lights fade the farther you went.

 

"You rarely come to see my anymore," she finally spoke once the town's lights had almost completely faded. Her voice was soft and had a calming tone to it which only added to the relaxed state you found yourself in.

 

"I hadn't needed to, Ty." You could tell she was smiling at the nickname you had given her so many years ago though you weren't sure how. "I hope you don't come the docks everyday waiting for me."

 

"I do not. I know when I am needed by you."

 

"Are you ever going to explain how you know this?" She had never done so before but you always asked. You watched as she slightly shook her head as a way to say 'no' before pushing the oar into the water to steer away from some jagged rocks sticking out of the water. You had been amazed by her ability to navigate the waters the first few times she had invited you onto the boat.

 

"So, my dear, what is it you would like to speak about tonight?" She asked, slowing the boat down till it came to a stop in the water.

 

"Chara has returned."  You had found that when talking to the woman that simply coming out with your biggest problem first was the easiest. She sat down opposite of you, placing the oar onto a hook on the side of the boat, nodding in consideration.

 

"That is interesting, however I would like to start at the beginning." You watched as Ty removed the hood of the cloak, revealing medium length red hair and pale green eyes. You nodded, actually wanting to talk about everything with someone other than Sans.

 

"The barrier broke a few months ago, and at that same time the resets stopped." You states simply, looking up at the stars.

 

"Interesting, never heard you call them resets, what caused this change?" You peeked down at her with a smirk.

 

"Perceptive as always. My soulmate was one of the monsters who came up. His name is Sans and he knew what caused the resets. Apparently, a human kid gained the time child's ability." You gave her a nervous smile, clearly showing you disdain for having such a power in the hands of a kid. She took a moment to mull this over before responding.

 

  "That is quite a revelation." She sighed before continuing. "I am glad that you are finally getting answers though, about the repeats and also…about your mother." You perked up at this, sitting up straighter but keeping your face as neutral as possible. "Kat, you did not have your music playing when I found you, not to mention how much more in tune with your magic you are."

 

"I really don’t understand my magic though," you voice cracked a bit but you didn’t bother to hide it.

 

"My dear," she placed a hand on your thigh making you look her in the eyes. "Allow me to explain some things your mother was never able to do."

 

"You knew my mother?" This was new information to you but in all honesty you had hated your mother until a few days ago, you never did want to talk about her. Not that you truly thought about it, the first time Ty had found you was the day of your mother's funeral, even though you had been at the docks many times before then.

 

"Oh yes, sweetie. I was very close to your mother, in fact, she has sat right where you are many times in her life." Somehow this revelation made you happy. "Let me clue you in on some things you may not know." You nodded and listened closely as she spoke. "You are very special Kat, animal magic is very rare. Maybe not as rare as time magic but rare in its own right. Your grandfather was a magic user and was only able to gain animal characteristics." You bit the inside of your cheek, having never met your grandfather but having heard stories of how he would dote over your mother and aunt. "Your mother inherited the animal magic and some of her mother's healing magic and he had hoped your aunt would have as well. However, it would seem that your aunt did not have an affinity for it as the small amount she did have burned out quickly."

 

"How can that be possible? Esper magic combines, one can't just override the other."

 

"Ah, that is where the animals come in, my dear. Unlike most magic types where non living components are being controlled, with animal magic, living things are giving themselves over to the magic. There is no magic without the animals. As a result, the animals give themselves over to the magic, meaning that to use the magic one must be one with the animal kingdom. This would be why you and previous users would feel the pain of the animals."

 

"And get sick in a sushi place," you whispered under your breath, unconsciously scrunching up your nose at the memory. Ty nodded and continue.

 

"It is like a contract of sorts, stating that the animals will give you the magic but in exchange you must feel their pain."

 

"But you had said that my grandfather was only able to take characteristics," you were trying to make sense of this new information but you weren't sure how it would help you keep Chara away from Frisk.

 

"That is true, this is where it gets interesting. The animal kingdom is drawn to your magic, to them it means protection and someone who understands them. They know you will not hurt them. They wish to protect you." She paused and considered you for a moment before a gentle smile graced her face. "Your father had not been the nicest of person, he would hurt your mother and when she had got pregnant with you, she finally fought back. The animals in the region had seen the abuse and when your mother made her stand, they stood with her. They gave her control of their souls."

 

"The ability was something they gave her so she could protect herself" You nodded in understanding when she gave her affirmative.

 

"Your magic is constantly changing, and I wonder what the animals that find comfort in you, would do to protect you?" She gave a knowing smile and you gave a confused look.

 

"I don’t want to take any more from them. They have given me so much!"

 

"Oh, sweetheart, they already have, you just didn’t realize it at the time."

 

"What time? What do you mean?" You were searching your memory trying to find out what she was talking about.

 

"The last time you fought with Chara, what happened?" She asked the start of a smug smile playing on her lips.

 

"I made a split decision to betray him, I grabbed him and wouldn’t let him go. I was about to attack but he backed down before I could. I am not sure what this h-" Ty stopped you by putting her hand up.

 

"Did you not notice how drained you felt afterwards?" You considered this for a moment. You had felt drained but you figured that the stress of the situation had taken a toll. "The animals will always protect you, Kat." She stood and grabbed her oar, rowing back the way you had come. "They were limited then but the spirits will have more involvement now that they can rely more on your magic." You wanted to ask what she meant by spirits but before you could she flipped her cloak's hood up. You knew she wouldn’t answer anymore questions but if you were honest with yourself, you did feel a lot better knowing all of this.

 

 

* * *

 

Sans looked at the clock again. It had been around three hours since he had left the party and Kat was not answering any of his messages or calls. He should have stayed at the party with her! What if Chara had done something? He could feel her soul but he was too far to sense her emotions and by extension he wasn’t going to be able to hear any thoughts. No, the mind connection was something he could do in close proximity. He was beyond nervous, just sitting in her room, waiting for her to return.

 

Should he go out and try to find her? He didn’t want to be too overbearing if she was fine but the last time he hadn't checked up on her, she was actually in danger! He was standing now and was pulling he jacket on when he heard the front door open and close. He paused and watched as Kat walked into her bedroom, giving him a tired smile. He sighed in relief before picking her up and setting her in bed, taking off his jacket before kissing her.

 

Thank the stars, she was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary since its kinda long:   
> You decide you need to talk with someone. Numbly, you walk to the dock where a clocked person pulls up. (River Person!) Ty (nickname which will be explained later) explains how your magic truly works and that you already have an ability the animals had given you when you last fought Chara. (Think back to the dream chapter). All the while Sans is freaking out at home.


	32. Fighting START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next part maybe? Depends.

Tesla watched at Washington placed his work out bag on the edge of the field. The muscular man seemed to be considering the white markings that ran across the grass before turning to him with a small smile. "Seems I will have to get these redone." Tesla didn’t really understand what the lines meant, having never played nor played sports himself but knew the field was used by the sport teams at the school nearby.

 

"W-when will K-Kat get h-here?" Tesla looked at his watch before looking around to see if she was walking up. He knew Kat was usually late to things but it was her idea to train with Washington in the first place.

 

"You know her, when she does get here though you can sit on the bleachers," Washington leaned down and pulled something out of his bag. He handed him what seemed to be a plastic cushion of sorts. "Here, its used to make the bleachers more comfortable. Don’t want my love uncomfortable." Tesla blushed and looked away.

 

"T-thanks." Tesla felt as Washington's hand brought his face to look at him before leaning down for a kiss. Closing his eyes, Tesla enjoyed the feeling, soul sparking in happiness.

 

"There are children around you know." Tesla jumped back a few feet before looking at Kat, her usual smug smile playing on her lips as she looked at both the men. The blush that was covering his entire face must have amused her as she burst into a fit of laughter.

 

"You always seem to appear the moment things are getting good." Washington stated, smacking the back of Kat's head gently. The Burnette rubbed the spot, messing up her hair even more that is already was. "Wake up late?"

 

"Hey, I am only five minutes late! You guys are the ones who are always early."

 

"I was more talking about your lack of shoes." Washington crossed his arms across his chest in a motion of mock annoyance, though it was betrayed by the small smile he was sporting. Kat shrugged before continuing.

 

"Eh, just don’t like them. It hurts my sole if I wear them." Kat's smile grew as Washington struggled to hold back his laughter. Tesla never understood Kat's brand of humor but Washington did seem to enjoy it. "So are we doing this or not?" Washington nodded, before turning to Tesla and motioning to the bleachers. He did as instructed, placing the mat like cushion down before siting on it, watching at Kat and his lover walked to opposite sides of the field.

 

From what Washington had told him, Kat had presented the idea of training the day after Chara's return party. Washington had thought it a good thing, since the towns people had been on edge the past few months and everyone enjoyed watching these two battle it out, what with their banter and skill. Though he was a little worried about what Sans would do if he happened to stumble in on this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You needed to know what Ty was talking about and this seemed to be the best way. Your bare feet dug into the ground beneath you as you took a low stance, ready for whatever Washington through at you. With no warning dark green guns appeared in Washington's hands, multiple bullets coming straight for you and in areas around you that you might maneuver to. Your magic sprang to life as you found yourself right beside Washington, your speed being something Washington was never able to defeat.

 

"Jeez, quick draw, a little harsh don’t you think?" You ducked as his fist flew towards you, a pleased smile on his face. Hand to hand combat was your specialty with how quick you could move but Washington has always been the only one to push you to your limits.

 

You heard a crowd cheer, maybe ten minutes into the fight, and knew that many of the towns people had gathered to watch. This wasn’t a surprise considering this usually happened when any of the town leader's kids trained together.

 

"You usually tire out around this point, are you sure you don’t want to give up?" Your opponent asked, a certain smugness in his voice.

 

"I can go all day now!" One of your kicks landed, hitting his side but he didn’t flinch as he grabbed your leg and easily flung you to the ground. 'Idiot meat head,' you thought but quickly got back up, seeing a blotch of gold out of the corner of your eye but ignoring it in favor of attacking, landing a few more moves before you two separated again. You hadn't realized how animalistic you must look until the cheering of the crowd grew so loud it hurt your ears. Finally taking a moment to take inventory of yourself as Washington took a moment to wipe some blood from his eyes from claw marks you hadn't realized you'd given him.

 

Your lips felt the sharpness of your canines and your palms and nail beds hurt form the growth of sharp claws, your senses were heightened as scents form the ocean reached you and you could hear the animals scurry around in the forest. Your stance mimicked your appearance as one of your hands was placed on the ground, you were bent down,  knees bent while your other hand had blood covering it. It wasn’t yours.

 

The smirk you had wore most of the fight was twisted in a predatory grin, as well. You were mildly terrified of yourself.

 

"New tricks huh?" Washington wasn’t looking at you, more so his eyes were trained beside you. You perked up and followed his eyes. Beside you was a golden, mildly see through lion whose stance mirrored your own.

 

Never in your life had you seen anything like it, but there was a certain familiarity to the animal, almost as if seeing an old friend. You had no idea how to control the animal even though you knew it was there through use of your own magic. This made you nervous, what if it actually hurt your friend? Trying not to raise alarm with the still growing crowd watching your fight, you looked to Washington with a pleading, scared look. His once impressed expression turned worried as he looked back and forth between the animal and yourself.

 

With no notice the lion attacked, tackling Washington to the ground, teeth lodged into his shoulder close to where you knew the jugular to be. You stood straight up and followed, as Washington's magic shot the lion. It showed no pain and the bullet went straight through.

 

Racking your brain you attempted to give off a calm aura and the animal loosened its grip, much to the relief of the general. You sighed in relief as you approached holding out your now normal hand. The lion completely let go of your friend, preferring to receive the attention you were offering. You pet the magic, expecting your hand to go through but instead finding that it was mostly solid, giving way only a little.

 

Washington sat up, you saw him look towards Tesla from the corner of your eye but ignored it, instead trying to fully gain control of this new magic so no one else got hurt. You cooed and loved on the large cat who was now purring. It tried to sit in your lap, finding that it was too large and settling on laying mostly on top of you. There wasn’t much weight to the animal but there was a warmth that surrounded you.

 

The crowd was cheering loudly but you could still hear as a few set of feet ran towards the scene. Turning around slowly, you saw Holly and Papyrus running towards you. Tesla was slightly behind, not being used to running, and Sans was at the base of the bleachers.

 

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING ANIMAL HUMAN!" Papyrus greeted, stopping his running as he reached the scene.

 

"I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT SISTER!" Holly walked over to you and the lion slowly, remembering how you had taught her to approach animals, holding out her hand so the lion could sniff it. It did not. Instead the animal got off of you and licked your sisters face before fading out into nothing.

 

Your sister had giggled at the act but looked disappointed that they were gone. You, on the other hand, were trying to figure out what just happened.

 

"Holly! Could you please heal Washington?"  Tesla had made it to the gathering and was inspecting the wounds on Washington's shoulder and head. Their stutter nowhere to  be heard as he went into science mode. Holly nodded and got to work while you looked around for Sans.

 

Without warning you were lifted from your sitting position by the collar of your shirt. You quickly moved your feet under you so that you wouldn’t choke before turning around to see Sans, a very pissed off expression on his face.

 

"What the hell is going on?" His voice was deep and there was definitely a growl that played under the words, making your squirm from the heat his growls always caused in your body. He seemed to be inspecting the bruises and burn marks that plagued certain parts of your skin, and you were suddenly aware of the fact that your side was bleeding along with your palms. Washington must have dug his gun into your side, busting the skin open with the force. You on the other hand had to have dug your claws deep into your palm during the last few second of the battle.

 

"Sparring." You answered simply, giving a smile and a shrug. He didn’t look pleased with the answer as his glare moved towards Washington whose shoulder was now healed, though a scar had already formed. You brought Sans into a hug, hoping to calm him down. It worked a bit. "Hey, how about a date tonight?" Sans looked down at you with a confused expression, his eye lights coming back.

 

"A date?" He questioned, looking down to your bleeding side. You waved it off, knowing that Holly could heal you before you even left the field. A sexy smirk played on your lips as you leaned up to where his ear would be.

 

"A date…and a good time afterwards. Holly and Papyrus are going to go camping on the beach tonight remember?" Sans caught on quickly and gave you a wicked grin of his own before asking Holly to heal you as well before her camping trip.

 

You sighed in relief at your save but tensed up for a different reason when Sans leaned down to whisper in your ear. "You wont be able to walk for a week. Good cause we are going to have a long talk afterwards."

 

Damn…now you felt turned on AND nervous.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh you got some explaining to do!


	33. You get Wrecked **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS A LEMON!!!! ITS A DATE AND A LEMON AND IS SKIPABLE!!!

Holly took her time healing you. She kept asking you questions about the fight, most of which you weren't able to answer, not knowing the answers yourself. Sans was right beside you, listening intently while glaring at Washington. You felt a bit dizzy but decided to ignore it as to not worry your friends.

 

"YOU HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Holly was overly excited and you swear you could see stars in her eyes. You gave her a half hearted smile.

 

"No, she will not be doing that again." Washington was back on his feet and had his arms crossed in annoyance. Sans eye lights went out immediately and you could see fangs in his permanent smile. You placed a hand on his shoulder before turning back to Washington,

 

"I agree, it is dangerous." Everyone turned towards you, mixed expressions gracing their faces.

 

"DANGEROUS?" Holly and Papyrus asked in unison. You nodded before turning to Tesla.

 

"Up for an experiment tomorrow?" Tesla considered the request before nodding, a determined look on his face.

 

"Ill have everything set up tomorrow morning."

 

After agreeing on a time and getting a lecture from Washington, Holly, Papyrus, Sans, and you walked back to the apartments. You still felt dizzy, maybe a little tired but it didn’t bother you too much as Sans and you exchanged puns back and forth till both Holly and Papyrus were screaming in annoyance.

 

Once inside the apartment building, Holly and Papyrus immediately went to grab their camping supplies, it was rather comical as they both came back out with huge bags strapped to their backs. Both of them were vibrating in excitement, making the objects in the overly stuffed bags shift.

 

"Well, I guess you two enjoy yourselves." You couldn’t hold back the smile playing on your lips as the pair nodded and raced to the elevators. "Those two wear me out just by watching them." Sans nodded in agreement.

 

"So, date time?" He had a sinister look in his eye sockets, you were getting excited.

 

"Let me change first, where are you wanting to go?" You looked down at the sweaty clothes you had thrown on this morning with disgust.

 

"How about we go to that Café you keep saying you want us to go to?" You perked up and that and nodded, walking into your apartment after telling him to stay put. You placed your work out bag by the door before walking into your bedroom and making a beeline to the small closet, changing into your usual clothes.

 

"Ah, much better," you sighed in relief, walking back out of the apartment. You and Sans shared a grin before walking towards Susannah's. You both were laughing when you walked into the open dining area of the Café. A few people greeted you from their usual seats as you walked to your usual table, Sans sitting opposite of you.

 

"You weren't kidding about the doubles thing, this place is like an above ground Grillby's." Sans looked around with a look of nostalgia before turning back to face you.

 

"Hey, imagine how I felt when I had to watch you guys at the turbine! It was the craziest thing." You both laughed as Susannah walked up. "Hey there, Suzie. Give me the usual." She gave you a nod, a smirk plastered on her face as she gave you a knowing wink. You flushed almost immediately and tried to hide your cheeks with your palm as your friend giggled.

 

"What about you hun?" Sans looked up from his menu before simply saying he wanted a bottle of ketchup. Susannah looked at him funny but shrugged it off and went to grab the food.

 

"I have been meaning to ask, what is with the ketchup?" You had accepted his drinking of condiments but you were curious about how the habit started.

 

"Ah, simple, I got drunk one night and accidently drank some. Kinda liked it so I continued." You laughed, imagining the scenario in your head. Susannah came back with your food and a bottle for Sans. She stayed long enough to watch him take sip, before giving you a strange expression and walking off.

 

"Great, now I'm going to get berated by her questions." You tried to act annoyed but the amused smile on your lips betrayed you. The conversation continued in such a manner. You and Sans have grown so close and you would have thought that you would have run out of things to talk about but that didn’t seem the case. Even if it was, Sans seemed pleased to just stare into your eyes with this love stricken look that just made your heart melt.  

 

You ate little of your food, you were excited and anxious for later tonight and it was making your stomach twist. Every now and then Sans would wink at you and you were starting to feel extremely heated but you tried your hardest to continue the pun war that had started.

 

"You seem to be getting a bit antsy. Don’t worry, I wasn’t LION when I said I was going to wreck you tonight." Your eyes widened a bit but didn’t even miss a beat with your response.

 

"Oh, are we going to the bone zone? Tibia honest, are you sure you can handle me? It would be a CATastrophe if you couldn’t." San's eye lights went out and you watched as what would be his K-9s elongated to points. You would have to remind him that he had animal magic coursing through his soul. Your heart was racing to fast to do it now. Sans turned towards where Susannah was walking, probably heading back to the kitchen, catching her attention and asking for how much he owed her. He paid quickly, simply handing her some gold coins and telling her to keep the change.

 

Susannah was giving you a concerned look and you wondered exactly what facial expression you were wearing. You weren't given any time to find out as Sans grabbed your hand, teleporting both of you out of the café. Oh god the amount of questions Susannah was going to demand you answer just increased.

 

When you opened you eyes you found yourself on San's couch. You had been in their apartment before and knew the furniture was the same as yours, though Papyrus had hung up a picture of a single bone on one of the walls, but you couldn’t see any detail now with the only light source being San's pupils.

 

"Allow me to show you that I can indeed handle you." He growled, nipping your ear as one of his arms wrapped under one of your arms, across your back, the hand grabbing your opposite shoulder. The hand on your shoulder pulled you to lay down as his body loomed over you. Your legs were wrapped around his hip bones and he gave a hard thrust foreword so you could feel the bulge in his shorts.

 

You had been worked up all night with flirty remarks and puns that held a perverted meaning and as a result not only were you sexually frustrated, your magic was making you extremely sensitive to everything. The room smelled of ketchup and Ozone. You could hear the clock in the other room ticking. Your eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room and you could practically taste the arousal in the air. Most important of all, however, was how sensitive your skin was.

 

Every brush of bone on skin was amplified and without even taking a single piece of clothing off, you had a knot forming in your lower abdomen. You cried out in pure ecstasy.  Sans pulled away from your ear to look at you. For a brief second you saw a flash of the look he had when testing an experiment and found that you were nervous again. You remembered for a second that he could listen in on some of your thoughts and suddenly realized that he knew what was going on with your magic.

 

"Oh, you have no idea how much fun I am going to have with this." That wicked grin was back. Your heart was hammering in your chest. Sans leaned in and kissed you forcefully, you could feel the magic behind his teeth but denied him what he wanted. Well, you tried at least as he thrusted into you again and you opened your mouth to let out a moan. His tongue was in your mouth before you could close it again. Moans were pouring from you as you finally kissed him back and you were vaguely aware of the mixture of saliva running in a small line from the side of your lips.

 

The knot in your abdomen was about to burst when Sans pulled back, all his antics stopping. "Now we wouldn’t want you to cum just from kissing now would we?" One of his eyes had a blue flame coming from it and somehow that just turned you on further.

 

Wait, is he really denying you an orgasm? Is he really playing this game with you? He smirked at you, obviously still somehow listening to your thoughts. You felt like you should challenge him and without even considering the consequences of your actions, you sit up and start kissing him with vigor.

 

He seemed shocked for a second but kissed you back anyway. You knew this was a bad idea but your lust was hazing your judgment. You took control of your thoughts, you thought about how Sans wasn’t going to be able to please you as he had promised and a few other statements that challenged San's abilities. The more you thought, the more Sans growled and the more excited you became. You didn’t even have time to react before you found yourself being forcefully pushed back on the couch cushions, a roar coming from Sans. Your eyes found his pupils and you easily became mesmerized by them. One of his sockets still had the flame coming from it but instead of the small amount of gold magic coming from it before it was almost completely gold. His other socket had been nothing but darkness before but now it had a golden cat eye shape glowing inside. He really had succumb to your magic.

 

"Heh, no more games love. I'll show you exactly whose in charge now." Oh, yeah he was pissed. Your shirt and shorts were literally ripped in half and he threw the scraps of fabric on the floor. You watched as he simply pushed his shorts down low enough to expose his member. Oh god. You didn’t quit remember every detail form the last time you two had had sex but you were pretty sure that he didn’t have a golden member with a knot.

 

You wanted to turn away from your animalistic soul mate but you were brought back by him pushing your underwear to one side and lining himself with your entrance. 'This isn't right. You pushed him too much, he isn't himself.' He flinched at your thoughts but didn’t stop as he pushed inside of you. You groaned loudly as you were stretched. This was way too much for only being your second time having intercourse. Sans pulled back a small bit before pushing foreword again, more of his member pushing into you. You grit your teeth as your body tried to accommodate the intrusion.

 

With one last thrust, he was sheathed inside of you. The knot stretching you painfully as you cried out, tears falling from your eyes. You thought he would have simply started but instead he paused and waited. You looked at him and noticed the amount of gold light pouring from his socket was smaller, seemed he had used a lot of the magic his soul had absorbed from you.

 

"Shh, love its okay, just tell me when your okay." His voice still held a animalistic tone but he seemed to have more control over himself. You nodded and sighed as your body got used to him. It wasn’t long before the pain subsided and Sans got the hint that you were ready. He gave one soft thrust to test. You moaned as his movement sent shiver up your body. Your senses were still heightened and every nerve was stimulated so much you thought it might drive you insane.

 

Sans picked up the pace at your positive reaction. You could tell he was holding back and as much as you appreciated the thought, you felt ready for what he had in store for you. You started to moan requests, begging for him to fuck you till you couldn’t walk like he had promised. His pace picked up considerably and began plowing you into the couch.

 

Your first climax had come and gone as well as your second. Each time you orgasmed Sans would let out a growl of pleasure at your increased tightness and moisture. It was at your third climax, after being pounded till you were on the verge of going insane from pleasure, that you started to feel Sans member begin to throb.

 

"I-Im g-gonna cum again!" You had said it in such a pleading tone that you weren't even able to recognize it as your voice.

 

"Cum for me love!" Sans face was one of concentration but you could already feel his thrusts become uneven. His voice and the feel of his member throbbing triggered your orgasm and you spasmed around him once more. Sans thrusts didn’t stop but he froze for a few seconds and let loose what sounded like a whimper and a growl mix before he began thrusting at a quickened pace, trying desperately to find his release. He grabbed your sides painfully as he bit down on your shoulder, cuming inside of you. You could feel his seed pouring into you, the knot keeping it in place but it was slowly decreasing in size.

 

Your body trembled at the feeling of being filled with the fluid and as the knot faded, his member going back to its normal size and shape, his semen started to leak out of your body. He was panting over you and you could tell by how his eyes went back to normal that he had used the last of the magic he had absorbed from you when you two had bonded.

 

"Well…you kept your promise." Your body was worn out and your eyes were already falling shut. Sans pulled out from you and you both moaned at the feeling. He fixed himself before considering you as you fought to stay awake.

 

"I…I am so sorry." You perked up a bit at his sad expression, looking down to see that you had multiple bruises and claw marks. "I lost control of your magic. I would never do this to you if I was in control." You smiled at him and shook your head.

 

"I caused you to. Animal magic depends on emotions and I was pushing you. You succumbing to animal instincts sometimes is to be expected. Before my soul was fixed, I lost control on a few occasions and hurt Holly." Sans nodded, seeming to realize just how dangerous your magic truly could be in the hands of someone not experienced.

 

"For now…I think we should just go to sleep but tomorrow, we are having that conversation." Sans picked you up bridal style, you assumed he was too tired to use his own magic, carrying you to his room. He laid you down on the mattress before climbing in himself, covering you both with his comforter.

 

You fell asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on the second book for this fic. The AUS that made it in are: Underfell, Underswap, and Mobtale. It will be a direct continuation of this book and will not make sense with out finishing this one! We have about 10-20 chapters left on this fic before the next starts!


	34. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTE! POLL GOING ON AND IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!

The next morning started with a bang. An actual bang, it reverberated through the apartment and you witnessed the walls shake. Sans seemed content with ignoring the sound and attempting to go back to sleep. You would have joined him but Holly and Papyrus's voices could be heard and they seemed to be trying to talk quietly. Confused, you got out of San's bed and placed your ear against the door.

 

"I've never kept anything from my sister though," you could imagine Holly rubbing her hands together in nervousness. Sans was now snoring away, so you pushed further to the door to hear over the noise.

 

"I mean…well we don’t have to keep it from them but it is kind of personal from what Undyne has told me." Papyrus had the same nervousness playing in his voice as your sister.

 

"I guess you are right. I am glad that my first time was with you though." Oh…Well then. You backed away from the door and sat on the floor, dumbfounded. Did your sister just have sex for the first time? The news filled you with worry.

 

Wait, hold on! Those two were at the beach all night right? Did they really just have sex in public? You never would have taken Holly or Papyrus for the type. It made you a little sad that your sister would attempt to hide this from you but as Papyrus had said it was personal. The nerves in your stomach tightened as another thought ran through your mind.

 

"Wait! Did you two use protection?" You found yourself throwing the door open and rushing into the living room where the couple was standing. Holly and Papyrus's faces were one of shock but slowly a blush was creeping to join.

 

"S-SISTER! WERE YOU EASEDROPPING?" Holly was now trying to cover her face in embarrassment and Papyrus was looking any where but you.

 

"Doesn’t matter! I don’t care if you had sex just tell me if you used protection!" Honestly, you didn’t care. Your sister could do what ever she wanted and you were happy that their relationship was getting serious but you weren't sure if a monster could impregnate a human, mage or otherwise. How does a monster pregnancy work? If she got pregnant with a skeleton monster how long would it take to from? How does one take care of a hybrid baby anyway?

 

"What protection?"  Holly lost all embarrassment as a look of worry crossed her features. Your stomach fell. You never exactly had the sex talk with your sister. She knew what the act was thanks to her heat but she never expressed a desire to actually have physical relations, so the talk didn’t seem necessary.

 

"A condom, I know you aren't on birth control, at least the pull out method." Yeah you could feel the heat on your cheeks but you had every right to be blushing! You were trying to explain safe sex to a 21 year old and a skeleton! Nothing in your life could have prepared you for this situation.

 

"Um, no we didn’t. What would we need them for?" Papyrus looked guilty and he kept looking between you and Holly with worry.  You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself and think this through. Okay, we don’t know if monsters can reproduce with humans yet not to mention that if you chastised them you would be the hypocrite considering Sans and you hadn't used protection the two times you had had sex. Oh…Oh shit that’s right.

 

"We need to get to the lab. Don’t worry Papyrus, Holly will be okay. Not using protection just means…she could get pregnant." Holly looked at you with wide eyes, they held a sort of worry but deep down you could see hope. She had always wanted to have children… it would break her heart if her and her soulmate weren't going to be able to. "Ill get Sans, he can probably help."

 

After the couple nodded, you retreated back to San's room, you had luckily put on a pear of his shorts and a T-shirt when you needed to use the restroom earlier that morning before that whole thing went down. You shook him awake, the neighbors probably happy his snoring had ended.

 

"What's going on?" He sat up quickly after seeing the worry on your face. You just told him to get ready and be outside your door in five minutes with his brother. After he got out of bed and was changing you motioned Holly to follow you before going to your apartment and changing. Holly was quiet, though she looked like she wanted to ask a few questions.

 

You were ready quickly and placed a comforting hand on Holly's shoulder to reassure her. She gave you a weak smile in return as you walked to meet Sans and Papyrus. The taller skeleton was shifting from one foot to the other in a nervous manner and Sans looked a little antsy as well, not sure what was going on.

 

"To the lab we go." You had to meet Tesla this morning any way to test your magic so you knew he would be there. He would probably be more ecstatic to test this though. The walk was silent, not even a pun from either Sans or you. On top of everything, your dizziness was returning with a vengeance.

 

When you walked into the lab, Tesla greeted you with a confused look. You rubbed the back of your head and gave what was hopefully a smile.

 

"Seems we are testing something different today."

 

"W-what w-w-would that be?" Tesla came up to you. You sighed and dove into the explanation of the situation, leaving out you and San's slightly similar one. San's pupils were completely void of light by the time you were done and he was looking at you with a strained smile. Tesla on the other hand seemed very excited and it was brushing off on your sister and Papyrus.

 

"So, we need a way of testing whether pregnancy is possible between monsters and humans…perhaps perform an ultrasound and a soul test as well." Tesla was already pulling the equipment out while you were pulling out the rest.

 

"What is an ultrasound?" Sans asked, eye lights forming back as his interest got perked.

 

"It is a procedure where we can image the inside of the body without invasiveness. Usually this is used on a woman's uterus to check on a pregnancy." Tesla's stutter was gone again as "science mode," as you liked to call it, was activated.

 

Sans seemed to be considering this information, pulling out is phone to do his own research. You motioned for Holly to lay down on the medical bed you had prepared and she complied. You rolled up her shirt enough to gain access to the area in question while leaving her descent.

 

"This will be cold at first but it will warm up," she nodded but still shrieked at you put the surgical lube on her lower abdomen. Papyrus came to her side and was holding her hand in a supportive way. Even though this was the easiest of the tests you wanted to perform it was still a sweet gesture. Turning the machine on, you moved the wand around on the coated skin, watching the machine as a black and white image came on the screen.

 

Tesla and Sans were watching the screen intently. "So this is where a child is grown?" Tesla and you turned to Sans with a confused look.

 

"Is that not how it works for monsters?" You were the first to turn back to the screen but listened to Sans answer your question.

 

"No, monsters grow a soul within their own since not every monster will have the parts necessary for this," he motioned to the screen," time needed can also vary but the standard is about three to four months." This got your attention.

 

"That’s a short amount of time, usually takes a total of ten months for a human if you include the before hand processes." You saw Sans nod from the corner of your eye and after stealing a look you could see him staring at your lower abdomen. He must be thinking the same thing you were earlier. "How…how long does it usually take to show?"

 

"Sometimes a monster won't show at all depending on how much magic is used to shield the soul. The actual act of soul growth is almost immediate, however."

 

"So the more magic a being has the harder it would be to know they were carrying?" The test was momentarily forgotten as Sans was interrogated by Tesla. Holly and Papyrus seemed to a little lost but listened in anyway.

 

You shook your head and returned to the ultrasound, finding the perfect angle with a little maneuvering. "How you holding up there sis?" Holly simply nodded, looking at the display screen intently. That’s when you spotted it. There was a growth on the left side of the organ, attached and growing quickly though it was still just barely large enough to be seen on the screen. "That’s…interesting."

 

Tesla and Sans turned back to the screen immediately. "Is that what I think it is?" Sans had blue sweat drops coming form his skull.

 

"That definitely looks like an embryo, interesting indeed. It seemed to be at the five week stage already." You shook your head in disagreement.

 

"It’s a monster human mix, we can't really use human growth marks for this." Tesla nodded, grabbing paper towels while you used the machine to take a few images. After Holly was wiped off and allowed off the table, she was immediately picked up and hugged by a crying skeleton.

 

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! I AM SO HAPPY!" Holly perked up at this too and you finally saw all the worry she had felt before melt away. The couple were proclaiming their love and how happy they were as you covered your ears, smiling at them.

 

"Ahem," Tesla got everyone's attention, "we will need to monitor this closely and come up with a plan for delivery. We caught this very early, thankfully, but the situation is still something we haven't experienced before." You nodded along in agreement.

 

"Hey Tesla, why don’t you conduct the soul test, I will join you in a minute." Tesla nodded in excitement and the loud couple practically ran to join him on the other side of the lab where the equipment had been set up. "So, heh how are you holding up?"

 

"Are you pregnant?" San's pupils were still there but his voice was very strained. You sighed.

 

"I am not sure Sans. If you want to check  you can." Your nerves were shot already, you just wanted to go home and nap considering your legs and a few other parts of you were sore from last night. Sans hesitated for a moment, making sure the others weren't watching as he placed a hand over your soul and made a dragging motion.

 

You soul popped out easily and you both just stared.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS!  
> I have it so the physical growth of a hybrid is quick but still takes four months to complete a soul. The soul is still growing inside of the mother and will join the physical body once complete. Poor cinnamon roles are so innocent! Also for a baby to be conceived both parties need to want a child so...here is the poll.   
> IS KAT PREGNANT?   
> You tell me!


End file.
